Off the page, little Devil Darlin'
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Joey Drew was a man of ideas, and alot of them. But Joey wasn't the only one that worked there, the small studio in Brick City had Always been controversal. But there was something more schocking that was going to take place. The only question was: Are they ready to meet the Little Devil Darlin' in person?
1. Prologue

This is just something i do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

Hope you enjoy and leave a comment below.

Prologue

It started with a crazy idea.

When it came to Joey Drew and his potential project it always starts off like that.

The owner of the studio was as colourful as a firework display and had the potential to be just as destructive. Mr Drew have always been charisma personified, unfortionetly logic at times failed to enter the picture.

The studio had already celebrated their second year of existence with the bells and whistles Joey deemed necessary. The janitor was not all that happy having to clean it up the morning afterwards, especially at account that some of the crew members couldn't handle that much alcohol, said Janitor included.

The newest thing they were focusing on was the upcoming second year celebration of Bendy's first cartoon. Joey wanted to make a big spectacle of the entire thing. Just what he had in mind was anyone's guess.

Bendy was a controversial character both on and off the screen. First and foremost Bendy was a demon, not only that he was a swing and jazz loving demon. Some of the older generations still had a hard time to accept the change and still called it (quite fittingly for Bendy) 'devil's music'.

But the younger public loved it and they weren't alone when it came to using controversies in their cartoons in order to draw people in. Both the West- and East coast companies have done the same to various degrees.

The staff that worked on the Bendy Cartoon was also quite diverse but the majority of where considered Juvenile. Joey Drew studio was for many of them their starting ground. It was both a blessing and a curse since that meant that some lacked practical experience in their jobs, but it also meant that there could be new and fresh ideas ripe for the picking. There were also quite a few women that worked as inbetweeners, due to the state the entire country was in it gathered sneers from some.

Another thing that was striking about Bendy was who voiced him, Clement 'Clem' Cornelius. Not only was Clem's voice work and singing incredible but those that had met him wanted someone more suitable to play the role of the main character, others felt insulted. Clem's skin was dark, very dark, as was most of the musicians and the projectionist too. Some people did frown at that others assumed it was for cutting labour cost, same with all of the 'girls'.

But Joey didn't really bother with stuff like that. If they could get their work done and put all their might into it (and if they were crazy enough to stick around Joey when he had 'those days'), they had a seat and payroll in the studio.

So here they were all gathered in the Pub room Joey was going to reveal 'some major plans' the staff just hoped that he was not planning on rewriting scheduled episodes from scrap, the last time he did that it sent several members of the staff to the infirmary due to overwork.

The room was bussing with noise from all the studio employees.

"My dear friends and co-workers I have gathered you all here for an announcement." Joey boomed from the stairs where he stood.

Henry stood next to Joey both to help answer any questions and in case Joey's leg started to act up.

The current staff members where all gathered up, from the young janitor to the musicians and the animators. Trying to make themselves comfortable when some more or less where shoulder to shoulder with each other.

"As you all know we are celebrating the second anniversary of Bendy's first cartoon. I have plans to reveal a revolutionary new idea. Something that has never been seen before, it will however be kept a secret until further notice. It will however take up most of my time so till further notice Mr. Howard will be in charge." At that Henry looked a bit surprised at Joey. True he was the head animator and was the first one to join Joey on his crazy idea, but he should have at least discussed this with henry before telling the entire staff.

"It has also been scheduled that we will have a documentary made at the fist of May, so I want all of you ready to spread the word about working here. I also want all of you to dress nicely, and keep up that smile." Joey said with great charisma.

The entire room was buzzing with the employees mumbling about what the new project could be.

"Any Questions?" At that a few hands shot up in the air and called for Joey's attention.

"Mister Drew how long will the project take?" Mr. Marsh one of the oldest members of the staff and a background painter asked, he was sitting on one of the chairs and fiddled with his glasses that kept slipping down his nose.

"If everything goes as planned then it should all be done on the 10th of February. But it is too soon to say."

"Are we switching to colour?" One of the animators Nick Blake asked excitedly with his brother's Richie looking at his brother, eyes wide at the suggestion. But none the less excited about the potential idea. The slight unruly blonde hair of the Blake twins was easy to spot. They could probably rival Joey when it came to creative and fun ideas. Joey just chuckled at the idea, but kept his pleasant grim none the less.

"Sorry but no." at that, Nick pouted and Richie looked just as disappointed. Only to receive another amused chuckle from Joey.

"Are we making changes in the upcoming second year special?" Mae, one of the inbetween artists asked, it was a miracle that anyone could see her due to her short stature and her heels could only help so much. But they could recognise the brunette from her high-pitched voice.

"That I can't say. But the story will be kept intact." At that Henry swore that he heard half of the room sigh in relief. Not that he blamed them, as much as he loved his job it was demanding and no one wanted to redo or scrap already complete work.

"Now if that is all your questions, let us get back to work. Bendy won't be making those cartoons himself." Joey said almost skipping up the stairs cane in hand. Leaving Henry behind and the rest of the staff in the pub room. All of them looking at him.

"So what is the next step boss?" Nick asked with a cheeky grim that could rival Bendy. Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"First off no need to call me boss, I am still Henry and we will continue like we usually do. We do have the work planned out for the next six cartoons. So we will continue with the work that we have now. We will have a meeting on next Wednesday to plan for new cartoons like usual. Alright?"

"Yes sir." A cheerful replied came from the crowd. Henry smiled and made his way back up to the main floor. He heard how some of the workers began to move towards their work areas. They had a job to do after all. Little did they know that just what would happen in a months' time.


	2. Monday

This is just something i do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

There will be OC's in the story and if I of mistake use a Toon character that is already created (and i have not credited) please inform me.

Hope you enjoy and leave a comment below.

* * *

Monday

It was almost 9 o'clock in the morning and a tall red-haired man weaved through the traffic and tried as gracefully as he could whisk past pedestrians. The pitter-pattern of rain could be heard and felt upon his skin, gripping his bag tighter and grabbing hold of his hat so it wouldn't get blown of his head. He let out a sight of relief when his eyes finally fell upon the familiar building. Thinking back on the crazy years that had been.

It was early February 1933 and Joey Drew studio was in full swing. Despite the depression they had managed to keep it afloat. The studios main character Bendy was a success and the company was making a profit of the produced cartoons. The first few months of Bendy's 'career' the little demon had been featured with different 'bosses' ranging from a menacing demon to warlocks and witches. Acting as a servant or familiar to said 'bosses'. Bendy would then get into a sticky situation either by his own actions or circumstance. The toon often ending with Bendy either by his own accord leaving or being tossed up to earth.

It was during September 1931 when Bendy's companion and opponent Boris was introduced in 'Clarinet craze'. In contrast to Bendy, Boris was a lot more easy-going, even if he had a bit of a temper it often blew over after a while. Boris lived for the music and was content with a simple life. This contrasted with Bendy and his more curious and lively personality.

The audience found the interactions between the two toons hilarious, and from the times the two teamed up in order to achieve something or get back at someone that wronged them both. This often came in the form of the Butcher gang, but one episode antagonists where also common.

That being said it didn't mean everything was running smoothly. Joey Drew for all his charisma and charm was not very good at setting realistic expectations on his staff. Joey was a man that often thought about how it 'should be' but rarely stopped to think 'how' or 'what' would be need to happen in order for his though to get realised. During the first couple of months it had been Hell on earth trying to create cartoons to the pace Joey would have liked. That fiasco ended with their former music director quitting, that had been the eye opener for Joey. Luckily they had found a talented but young Samuel Lawrence.

Samuel was probably one of the crankiest men Henry have ever met but he was a good musician and not all that bad as a person. If you wanted to get on his bad side you called him by his given name. For some reason he despised it and therefor preferred to be known as Sammy Lawrence. Sammy and Henry where just a few years apart in age but worlds apart in personality. Despite this Sammy and Henry got along great. At times Henry had to act as a peace keeper between Sammy and whoever managed to anger the music director.

Despite complains they produced high quality songs and even if Sammy would take it to his grave, he enjoyed most of his work. As did most of the workers, but they at times needed to have some stability with the 'ingenious' ideas Joey came up with. Luckily Henry could deter Joey from his more outlandish ideas at times. Even if Henry's name wasn't on the studio, he was almost as big of a boss as Joey. He was also the creator of the Little Devil Darlin' in everything but name. Even if it wasn't known outside the studio.

Henry was back on Monday morning as he had managed to get Weekend off and spent it with his family. Spending most of the time having his younger sister gush over his latest work, and Henry's face becoming redder than a tomato. It was also a special occasion, his brother had been seeing this dame that lived up in Manhattan where he worked, and his brother seemed to be in for the long haul. It was a wonderful night and a real treat since almost every member of the Howard household had jobs, making opportunities like these scares. His mother even played some of those old songs from when him and his siblings where young. The poor man didn't get to bed until 3 am.

Henry went into the building and to his surprised found a familiar face sitting outside Joey Drew's office. Miss Ruth Troost, a smart woman about the same age as Henry. But if she was here there where two possible scenarios, either she was here because her boss sent her and she was waiting for either Henry or Joey to give her a minute. Or, as Henry dreaded her boss was here and currently speaking with Joey Drew.

Soon the woman noticed that she was watched and turned her attention to the head animator. Gray-brown eyes soon met with a mint coloured gaze, and Henry felt a bit sheepish that he was caught. However Ruth just smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr. Howard."

"Good morning Miss Troost. Could I be of any assistance?" Henry asked the woman.

"Not today I'm afraid, I'm waiting for Mr. Price. Apparently whatever they had to talk about was not for my ears to hear." With that said she just confirmed Henry's fear. There was something about Mr Godfrey Price that just felt wrong. Perhaps it was the rumours about how he managed to keep his fortune while so many people lost everything during the Great Crash, perhaps it was his continual support of Joey's more outlandish ideas, which had consequences on the studio and all those that worked there. Henry didn't really know why, he just felt that Mr. Price was someone they would stay away from. But unfortunately Mr. Price was the biggest investor in Joey Studio and to lose the supply of income could spell the end of the entire studio, not that the thought would ever pass through Joey's mind since he enjoyed the older man's company.

"Mr. Howard, are you alright?" Worried eyes looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I was up late last night." Henry said thinking of a quick excuse.

"A wild night?" She asked as the man took of his thick brown outer coat. Showing off the cream coloured shirt, maroon coloured vest and red tie.

"Not really, more of a family reunion. How was yours?" He asked politely.

"Spent most of it cleaning, not really what one would consider a swell time." A sheepish laugh came out of both of them. Curiosity was eating away at Henry's mind, Joey would hopefully fill him in later. But then again Joey was known for being very secretive when he really wanted too. Especially if it was some kind of surprise. If it was a good or a bad thing was up for debate.

"Um miss Troost?" Henry asked a bit nervous. Even if he doubted she would snitch on him to either her boss or Joey it was still risky to ask.

"Yes?"

"Did you get any indication about what they were discussing?" Henry knew that if the Blake twins had heard him they would have commented about how stiffly he was talking.

"They always speak about projects and ideas. But they are very close lipped about what they are about. I'm afraid that I can't say much more about it. How come you ask?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Joey has a bad habit of springing ideas onto the staff. If it is related to any changes in the upcoming shorts it is better if I break it too them rather than them finding out during the last week before an episode airs." He explained recalling having an agitated Sammy, a stressed out band and voice actors that looked like they were ready to cry when Joey requested they would redo the entire score for an episode less than a week before it was supposed to be complete.

"They did mention something about animating, they said something about making it more 'lifelike' or 'lively'." She said recalling some words she managed to pick up after being asked by her boss to wait outside. She twisted a lock of her dark hair around her finger absentmindedly. Henry let out a sigh of relief. That sounded like good news, a new technique could give them the upper hand and differentiate them from their competition.

"How is it working under Mr. Drew? He always seems so charming and energetic."

"Joey is Charming and energetic alright, but at times he forgets about the little guys. He is an idea man through and through." Henry said.

"I suppose when you are creating cartoons you need some flare in order to attract attention."

"He's got that in spades. So what about Mr. Price? What is it like working for him?"

"It is quite an experience I must admit. There are a lot of people that would give an arm or a leg in order to have a few minutes of Mr. Price time, and he knows that very well."

"He keeps you busy?"

"No more than what Mr. Drew keep you preoccupied."

"Then I feel for you." Henry said jokingly.

"We all need to make a living. We can't all draw that adorable little Devil Darlin'." Hearing Bendy's nickname always made him happy. Especially when it came from an outsider. Since Bendy was quite controversial in nature it wasn't often someone admitted to liking the toon, one of the stricter priest from the local church had even spewed rumours about Bendy wanting to corrupt children's mind. It was quickly squashed and they received an apology from the church on the priest's behalf, but it still stung. Henry had felt insulted by the entire ordeal and he wasn't even the target. The lack of verbal conformation was made up for in the form of letters. Some of them from adults while others were clearly from children that where still young had a difficulty grasping the pen and spelling.

"You think he is cute? Some find him scary." Henry tried to fish more information out of her.

"Have those people even seen the cartoon? Besides you aren't alone, Inkwell studios has been doing it for quite a while." She said mentioning one of their biggest competitor, but there was some truth in her comment.

"Yeah, I have a hard time understanding what they find scary about him. But then again I might be bias since I work with the little guy." Henry admitted. It felt nice to talk about Bendy to someone that wasn't a co-worker or family. Then again they saw each other often enough that they could almost consider themselves co-workers.

"You really care about him, you speak about him like you know him." Ruth said looking quite happy about the head animator's fondness for the cartoon character.

"You seem fond of him too."

"He reminds me of those more carefree days, back when I was little. It feels nice, in a way."

"I get it. No need to explain."

"However there is one thing I wish you would explain to me."

"What would that be?"

"Do you ever feel like you are being watched? Considering, where we are?" She asked almost a bit embarrassed. As if the question itself was considered silly.

"No not really, I think I am more watch by Bendy than any potential ghost." Henry said jokingly as a smile spread across his freckled face. He had been sceptical about the location too, it was still a bit unnerving to be left alone in the studio. The walls and floor groaned and there was few windows in the studio, making it dark especially at night. Wally had been scared more times than he could count, not counting on one of the animators (usually Henry) would stay behind to after midnight. The first time Henry had startled Wally, well Henry was grateful he still had his hearing. Who knew that the kid had the lungs of an opera singer?

Poor Wally was then the favourite targets for pranks, only rivalled by Sammy. That often meant that Henry had to step up and deal with the aftermath of teasing. It was often the Blake twins that caused an innocent mischievous prank in order to raise morale and keep the staff on their toes.

"Boss!" Speaking of the devil or devils and he shall appear.

Both Henry and Ruth turned around to see the two twins. Both of them had big cheery smiles.

"Oh, my bad, good morning Miss toots." Nick said giving a slight bow to the dark haired woman. Giving her a wink. Ruth gave a smile, she had given up on correcting the twins a while ago.

"Good morning on you too, Nicholas, Richard. I take it you had a lovely weekend."

"It's even better now, after seeing a lovely lady like yourself." Richie complimented. Henry didn't know if he should be impressed by their blatant flirting or ashamed for their lack of restraint. However they were getting a bit too close to her comfort and her smile was getting more strained. Noticing this, Henry grabbed their arms gently but firm and made his way to the art department.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, it was lovely to talk to you again Miss Troost." Henry said as he turned his head back to the woman.

"Pleasures all mine." Ruth said as she gave him one last generous smile. Before the three men disappeared behind the corner. One they were outside the art department door Henry released the boys' arms and turned to face them.

"What was all that about?" Henry said crossing his arms, firm but still gentle in tone. He was only an inch or two taller than them but it did its job and they looked a bit uncomfortable being looked down upon.

"Sorry boss, didn't know you liked toots." Richie said looking sheepish at the older man.

"I didn't do that because I have affections for her, you where crowding her."

"Mae doesn't mind." Nick said in his defence.

"Mae is a lot more outspoken, she is also a different person. I have nothing against you giving a girl compliments, I think it is sweet you boys do. But some people like their personal space." Henry stated.

"Like old wet sock downstairs." Nick said causing his brother to try to hold back a chuckle. But the sound of his mirth wasn't hindered by his hand.

"You know Sammy's name is not that complicated. Besides he is only a few years older than you."

"We know, it is just too much fun to rile him up." Henry just sighed. These two where impossible when they were up to something.

"Alright then let's just get back to work, are you done with all your inking? For the episode next week? "

"We only have a dozen or two left. But it just don't want to be finish." Richie said a bit weirded out.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry said raising his eyebrow. If the boys where considering it a joke, he didn't get it.

"We finish the inking on one and when we have perhaps gotten another done the first one will be all messed up, almost as is someone threw water on it. If you don't believe up come and see." It was the twins turn to pull Henry into the art departement.

This was where the twins worked the most. Since the twins often talked when they animated it could get difficult to work with their constant giggling. But the boys could sketch and ink almost as fast as Henry. It was the boys' saving grace. If not, one of them might have been fired. Henry liked the twins they were as mischievous as some of the toons Henry have seen and was drawing.

Richie came up with a stack of drawing all of them looked water damaged. The inked bendy figure was difficult to make out from the watery ink-trails.

"Alright, let me see where the problem is." Henry allowed Richie to lead him to his workplace where the sketches where. They were of the little demon himself. He was stuck under what earlier had been a tent. Bendy was not happy about being unable to move and looked a bit frightened by it. He looked up at it with a sad smile. He felt bad for the tiny demon.

"Alright let's see what we can do." Henry said sitting down on the chair and got to work.

"Alright little buddy let's get to work, it will only take a moment." Henry said as his pen hit the celluloid paper.

He inked the first picture and gently blew at it. Making sure the lines where as they should be. Henry then took and started on the next on. He then noticed something on the fourth one. This one Bendy looked like he was in real distress. Henry noticed that some of the inked areas looked wetter. Henry gently lifted the cell and blew on it as delicately as he could. Henry's focus was so intense he didn't even realise that the blonde twins where still looking and listening to everything. Henry didn't realise he had begun to hum while he drew. It appeared that the ink decide to stick all of the sudden. So Henry finished all the cells that where needed.

"How did you do that?" Richie looked at the now completed pictures. None of them runny or off model.

"I just did what I normally do. But that was strange." Henry admitted as he rose from the seat.

"Perhaps Bendy just likes you more." Nick said jokingly.

"Whatever it was, we need to keep working. We have more episodes to make. If you need me you know where my desk is."

"Will do Boss." Richard said with a smile as Henry made his way towards the door.

"Henry, Richie." The auburn haired man corected

"See you later Henry." Nick said just as Henry closed the door. Henry just smiled and made his way back to his desk. There on his own desk where sketches for a new episode. The smiling Bendy on his desk greeted him.

"Hi Bendy. Glad to see you smiling. Are you ready for the next show?" Henry said softly. Joey was already considered the crazy one, but Henry was the one that often talked to Bendy while drawing him. At times it felt like Bendy was listening, so he talked and hummed and sang for the demon. His colleges had commented on it. But summed it up to just being a quirk or a bad habit.

After all Bendy was just a drawing. He wasn't really there.

But after what happened with those cells Henry began to wonder if there was a ghost in the building. If there was he hoped it was friendly.


	3. Monday Afternoon

This is just something i do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I will keep the description of other none cannon characters vague, so your imagination will be doing some work. I will however give hints and nods to some OC I have seen around the web. The fan base for BATIM is impressive in just how much creativity there is.

I do not personally work in the animation business but I will try to keep it as realistic as possible.

I will not pretend and say that I am great at writing lyrics or poems. But it is kind of required for this part of the story. Since we get to know the band a bit more in this part of the story.

 _Italic_ means that someone is singing.

 _ **Italic Bold**_ means that cartoon Bendy is singing

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Monday afternoon

If there was one thing Henry loved about the afternoons it was the chance for him to sneak down the music department and listen to the musicians and finally produce some sound to all the animators' hard work. There was often a pattern, unless Joey had decided he wanted a completely different tone for the short then Sammy and his band would record in the afternoon.

Normally the singing portion of the song would be recorded at Thursdays but since both Sammy, the singers and half of the band was sick and just today managed to get back into shape. They were also on a time crunch they had to nail the song today. Since they had a new song to master before their regular recording on upcoming Thursday.

Henry made his way down past pub room and down to the long winding corridor that made way to the former storage space turned music studio. There had been major changes done to make it more suitable for the current occupants. But it didn't prevent the room from being a freeze box in the winter or an oven during the summer months. Hence why a lot of the musicians where still wearing their outer clothes down here. Which Henry wished that he brought along. It was no wonder why Norman often had chattering teeth after being down there too long.

Henry rounded the corner that lead to the music room there he was met with familiar faces of the musicians and the sight of a not so familiar face. Henry stepped on a loose floorboard that creaked and alerted the music director. His sand coloured hair made him easy to spot even in low light. Henry watched as Sammy stiffed probably prepared to chew the head off anyone that would cause him to lose the precious time he had left to finish with the current song.

"Joey, I will not change one blasted note or so God help me." Sammy mumbled crankily before he had even turned around to face the auburn headed animator. The sign of relief on Sammy's face was evident. The man was no longer chewing that hard on his cigarette and his light grey eyes where not as narrow.

There was also a few smiles amongst the musicians, they had grown accustom to Henry at times sneaking down to hear them play. At first they thought he was just there to judge their performance but it was soon clear that he came down because he enjoyed it. It was really flattering to have the co-founder of the studio liked their work that much, even if most of them never really said it out loud.

"Mr. Howard it's great to see you sir." Came the familiar voice that Henry could place anywhere, with a higher pitch it was Bendy's voice. Henry smiled once again eyes landing on the wide cheery grin of the younger Cornelius brother. Clement's joyful eyes, wide grin with gapped teeth made Henry often think of a kid. The fact that Clem often appeared to be stuck at 18 with a scraggly shape and being almost a head shorter than his older brother was kind of endearing. But it was the warmth and optimism that Henry liked the most. The boy had a way to keep seeing the good in a situation even if the world tried to snuff that out.

"Glad to see all of you. I hope I am not interrupting anything." Henry said in good humour.

"Of course not, we were just about to record, would ya like to stay and listen?" Clement said letting some of his New York accent slip through. Henry saw how the older brother Chris just rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"It would be my pleasure." Henry said directing it to all of them. Henry's eyes fell on the lone woman in the music department.

"I don't believe we have met, my name is Henry Howard." He said offering his hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Oda Krauss." She said giving a curtsy before taking his hand. Henry recognized the name, Thanks to Clem's very social and kind nature a lot of unknown singers would gladly join in voice acting. It was a win, win situation with them getting voices that suited the character they were voicing and the singers getting another job to add to their resume.

Henry wouldn't be surprised that it was Clem that managed to bring this 30 year old singer down there. She was slightly plump with beauty marks on her left cheek and a flower printed dress in blue and white that could be seen underneath her dark trench coat.

"Alright folks we don't have all day. Henry would you mind?" Sammy said slightly haughtier than he probably intended.

"Of course not." Henry said making his way back to the staircase that lead the projectors balcony. Norman more or less standing above Sammy who was sitting at the piano. The space was small one it would only take five people to make it crowded. So Norman was often up there alone, just how he liked it.

"Good afternoon Norman." Henry said as he made himself comfortable up on the projection balcony. If not for the fact one could see the man's nose and eyes one would think it was a pile sentient clothes standing beside the projector. Norman smelled of cigars and the older man had a habit of being appearing out of the shadows. Norman nodded in respond probably to avoid having to open his mouth in case his teeth would start chattering.

Norman did like to keep to himself from time to time. But he was nothing if not hardworking, he also held music in high regard. Norman never really talked a lot about himself. Rumours has it that during the 20's he had been part of the mafia or had been smuggling booze during the start of the Prohibition. But Henry doubted he did it anymore. With three boys and a wife at home Norman was mature and could even be a bit fatherly for some of the younger staff members. Wally especially looked up to the projectionist.

"On three Norman, One, two, three." Sammy said as the projector and the sound equipment was turned on. The lit up screen showed a stage where a long legged cartoon female stood with a band behind her. She was at least twice Bendy's height with curves and full lips. It wasn't hard to understand why the characters in the cartoon found her attractive.

The story was running through Henry's head he had drawn quite a bit of this performance, it had all began with Bendy and a pompous gentleman seeing the show of a cartoon Diva. Bendy and the Gentleman would try to upstage each other in order to get her attention and the opportunity to sing with her. The Gentleman had the upper hand when it came to extravagant gifts often making Bendy's own objects look laughable in contrast. But Bendy was a far better singer and in the end he was the one that would be on stage with her. But the Gentleman would not take the defeat lying down. The ending song was the most important part of the short, and Henry was excited when both the voice actress and the Diva opened their mouth.

" _Oh swing…_ " a sultry tone came from the woman in the recording booth.

 **"** ** _There goes the melody that keep me up all night_** **."** Clem's smooth slightly high pitched voice. But with a warmth and playfulness to it. Listening to all his bandmates as he was stuck behind the makeshift recording booth.

" _The kind that make me want to hold you tight_." The songstress wrapping her arms around herself. Mimicking the movements of her cartoon diva.

" ** _The kind that makes my heart take flight_** **.** " Clem sang making gestures with his hand to look like a flying bird.

"O.. _That's quite a sight_." She sang, still in that seductive tone.

" ** _Let's swing_** **!** " Clem said offering his hand to the woman beside him making the slight bouncy movement that was replicated on the screen. Still living in with the entire situation. Keeping track of the melody and the lyrics while also working with his co-star. Making Oda smile with his playfulness.

" _Oh little baby, can you even swing?_ " Now she was teasing the little demon, testing him even if there was playful undertone.

" ** _I'm sure you're gon'na eat that grin_**." The Bendy on scene said placing one hand in hers and another on the small of her back. Tipping her back till her head was almost touching the ground. His face with a big grin and determination in his eyes.

" _I hope you do it better than you sing_." The Diva sang back smiling pleased with herself that she caught the little demon by surprise and that spilt second frown the devil darlin' produced.

 ** _"_** ** _So let us dance for tonight!"_** With that Bendy took hold of the taller diva and as they danced. Despite the obvious height difference. Meanwhile the disgruntled gentleman tried everything in his power to sabotage the show for the two of them. Wanting the little demon to either trip up or get hurt. He looked up and saw the beams above the stage and a lightbulb went on above his head. With an evil grin he climbed the stairs till he was on the flimsy wooden board above and armed with a pair of scissors. He grabbed hold of the loose sand sacks and waited for the demon to be in the right place.

 _"_ _ **It's Swing**_ _"_

 ** _"_** ** _You know it when you forget your blues."_**

 _"_ _When you will wear out your Sunday shoes."_

 ** _"_** ** _When you let yourself go loose."_**

 _"_ _So let us dance for tonight!"_

The music took center stage as the short now focused on the disgruntled gentleman as he tried to throw the sand sacks and to create other things that would cause Bendy to get hurt. But the two toons easily danced around the falling projectiles and in a cruel twist of fate made their performance and dance even wilder and better.

 _"_ _SO swing!"_ She sang joyfully. All her pearly whites on full display.

 _"_ _Hey little devil you do it quite alright!"_

 _"_ _ **Well toots, you moves are dynamite!**_ _"_

 _"_ _The kind that keeps you up all night!"_

 _"_ _So_ _ **let**_ _us_ _ **dance**_ _for_ _ **tonight**_ _!"_ Both of them sang. Together and their performance ended just as their tone did and the stage curtain fell down in front of them. As the audience applaud them. And the Gentleman fell down with the wooden beam he had been standing on. A sack of sand hit him in the head and birds began circling him. With the audience laughing at the man's predicament. Bendy peaked his head out of the curtains, saw his 'rival' gave off his whistling laugh before the camera zoomed in the dancing demon. Bendy winked at the camera, disappeared behind the curtains and the screen faded to black. At that Norman stopped the projector and knowing they were done the musicians gave off shouts of happiness and relief. Henry was pretty sure he was grinning from ear to ear and he could see that Even Norman had a smile behind that thick scarf.

"Great, now that that one is done. On to the next one." Henry could hear Sammy mutter even from where he was standing.

"You did great, I doubt anyone could make it even better." Henry said complimenting Sammy.

"Save the flattery for Joey. Henry, God know someone needs to keep that from coming down here."

"Has he been down here a lot?" Henry have barely had time to see his friend the last couple of weeks. He was still so invested in that project he mentioned a few weeks back. Last week we could barely get him to leave. He wanted to build some sort of tube system down here. If he wants it to send noted about changes rather than face me then he can shove his correction where the sun don't shine."

"Geesh, Mr. Lawrence easy there." The trumpet player Lee said, even if he had been with them for years the short musician could never understand how one man could spew so much animosity. The murderous glance from Sammy however made the man want to sink through the floor.

"Sammy, you are scaring the musicians." Henry said in a soft tone trying to ease everyone's tension.

"Alright, alright, sorry." Sammy said rubbing his head feeling the migraine he wished could just disappear.

"You can leave a bit earlier if you all feel that you might need some more time resting. Most of you were sick last week. I also know that you managed to make all the music for the upcoming short. So leaving an hour early shouldn't be a problem." Henry said thinking of all the hard work and in worry, the last thing he wanted was anyone else to get sick.

"How do you know all that?" Sammy said and Henry noticed slight dark circkles under his eyes.

"I have eyes and ears around the studio." Henry said jokingly.

"Norman told you, didn't he?" Chris Cornelius said in the same dry tone he always had.

"Guilty." Norman said in good-natured. Sammy ran his hand through his hair feeling an oncoming headache he decided to take Henry up on his offer.

"Fine, we will wrap up for today. We will meet again tomorrow at 8 am." Sammy said, at that the musicians made their way back home. Henry watched as they left. Most of them with content smiles on their faces.

He saw how Clem hugged the singer Oda before she made her way out as well with him not far behind. He was a sweet kid, even if he was only a year or two younger than Henry himself.

"You know Mr. Drew, won't like you doing stuff like that." Norman commented, now that the recording was completed there was no reason for him not to speak even if he might start chattering.

"I have barely seen Joey for 3 weeks. He has been so occupied with his new project I wonder if he even takes breaks for meals."

"You really worry about him." Norman said with warmth in his tone.

"Of course I do. If not as a friend then as a fellow human being." Henry said, at times he found it surprising that they consider his thoughtfulness the exception rather than the norm.

"As I fellow human being I must say that I get cold just looking at you." Norman said referring to the shirt and waistcoat.

"How many jackets do you have on? Five or six?" Henry jokes back.

"Three, but that is counting the suit jacket."

"Norman, never change."

"I wasn't planning to. Now if you excuse me I think I'll surprise Zella, along with my rascals." Norman said picking up his briefcase and made his way pass Henry.

"Then you better hurry. The paper mentioned something about it raining later."

"Duly noted. Take care Mr. Howard." Norman shouted back before leaving the animator alone. Henry just smiled to himself letting his thought run and think of what he could hear in a few weeks when they would make the song to Bendy's second anniversary. Henry was possibly ecstatic. Henry whistled as he made his way back toward the staircase that would lead to ground floor. Then Henry heard a familiar whistle.

"Clem?" Henry asked but no response came. Assuming that he just a trick of his mind and left to take the stair back to the pub room. At the top of the staircase he was sure he heard it again coming from the music department. But he hadn't passed Clem on his way up.

"That was strange. Perhaps I need to take a break as well. Now I am imagining things." Henry mumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.


	4. Tuseday

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not personally work in the animation business but I will try to keep it as realistic as possible.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Tuseday

The chilly morning air filled his lungs as he made his way down those familiar streets. He was early today and it was quite nice coming to the studio early. It gave him the advantage that he had could possibly go home early or get more of his work done.

Henry let himself in with the key. The sky was dark, but even so the stars could not be seen because of the bright lights of the city.

The heavy wooden door closed behind him with a satisfying thump. That was one of the things that Henry liked about the animation studio. Once the door closed, almost none of the distractions from outside could be heard or seen. The studio became a closed world for those that worked there.

Henry heard the sound of sweeping and already knew who it was. And right as rain Henry laid eyes on the scrawny Wally Franks. Even without the olive green janitor uniform one could easily spot Wally because of his fumbling and just how noisy the young lad could be. Graceful and quite where something one would never use to describe Wally.

The boy was happily humming a tune as he kept sweeping the floor and preparing it for the staff that would come later. Happily unaware that he wasn't alone, until Henry gave a loud cough.

Wally spun around quickly he however didn't move the position of the broom and caused himself to trip, with a yelp the janitor landed on his bottom.

Luckily he was met by the sight of a familiar freckled faced animator. He however wasn't all that happy with the older man's amusement but gladly took the hand Henry offered to help him up.

Even if Henry tried to steel himself and keep a straight face mirth was still visible in his grey-brown eyes.

"Good morning Wally, sorry about scaring you like that."

"From the way you look, I very much doubt it." Wally pouted. One could clearly see his hazel eyes despite his beloved flat cap and one could make out the clusters of spots and tiny scars on his skin.

Deciding to play the mischievous prankster Henry snatched the cap quickly but carefully so he didn't pull any hair off the kids head. The janitors caramel brown locks spilled out in the light. And as quickly as he felt his beloved headwear missing he decided to glare at Henry. It did not have the desired effect. Henry doubted it would even scare a kitten. This was why the Blake brothers often used Wally as a target. He was just too funny when he got riled up. Wally tried in vain to get the cap back. But Henry's almost six foot frame made him just a bit too tall for the 5'2 janitor.

"You are way too cute." Henry said jokingly as he handed the headwear back to the young janitor.

"Don't say stuff like that, people will get the wrong idea." Wally said slightly flustered. Putting the cap back in place. The dark green cap had seen better days and had several patchworks with faded checker patterns and a brown patch that probably came from an old ragged suit. But it was the janitor's treasure.

"Alright, I'll stop." Henry said holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Thank you." came a grateful reply. As he tried to smooth the brown hair that wasn't covered by the cap.

"Now I take it you had a nice morning." Henry looked around. In this low light it was difficult to make out if it was dirt or just shadows that was cast by the lights.

"Yeah, I mean I still have some cleaning to get done. Sammy will have my head if the music studio isn't clean enough to eat off." He rolled his eyes, thinking about the music director. Of course he would never, ever say any of that to his face. Wally valued his life way too much for that. Even if Henry seriously doubted that Sammy would strike him, he would surely give him a good scolding. Something Wally hated and tried to avoid as much as possible

"I wouldn't do that even if he paid me." Henry said in a good-natured chuckle.

"Me neither. But hey better do it than face that guys wrath."

"Well you know where to find me if you need someone to calm him down."

"Yeah, I don't think I thanked you for last time."

"Don't mention it." Henry said, it wasn't that big of a deal, Sammy just happened to have a really bad day. He had been ready to snap at anyone, it just happen to be Wally asking for help finding his keys that had been the last straw for the frustrated musician. Before Sammy had managed to rip Wally to shreds Henry had stepped in and calmed the irate musician. Sending Sammy out for a smoke break did wonders, even if Sammy resisted at first.

"Mr. Howard what will happen to Bendy in the next short?" Wally asked excitedly. It was no secret that Wally was a fan of the show and if he had an opportunity he would find a way to be in or near the projector room when the short would be viewed one last time before being shipped off to the theatres.

"Why are you asking me?" Henry said coyly, he was the head animator he knew almost every script by heart.

"Common, do I need to beg?" He whined.

"No you don't, and I won't tell you even if you do." Henrys response was met with an annoyed groan.

"But you are welcome to see the short before we send it out." Henry said knowing it would perk his attention and mood right up.

"Yeah, that sounds neat." His smile could light up a room, Henry's smile wasn't far behind.

"Alright Wally let's get going. We won't get anything done by just standing here and talking."

"Yes, sir!" The younger man gave a mock salute and noisily made his way back mockingly imitating the way soldiers would march.

'I just hope he won't trip over something.' Henry thought as he watched the janitor disappear from view. Before long a horrid clatter entered his ears, sounding like a metal bucket getting sent flying and someone landing on the floor.

"I'm OK!"

Henry just shook his head, some things never change. Henry made his way to his work desk. His desk was located in quite an odd place. It was more or less a small hiding space. It wasn't far from the staircase that lead to the storage on the second floor. Henry haven't been up there for at least two years. They stored some prototypes and old reels that they didn't managed to get into theatres. Joey kept the 'memorabilia' up there in preparation for when they became rare and would be worth more than the studio itself.

Henry had tried to argue with Joey about the problem with how much space that kind of collection would need. But if there was one thing Joseph A Drew was: it was as stubborn as an old mule. So Henry managed to bargain that he could have the small room on the second floor. For some reason it always gave Henry the chills, even more so than the music studio and all the other rooms that where underground.

So second floor became unofficially known as 'Joey's junk room'. Henry wouldn't be surprised if other members also used it as storage. Better solve the problem now than having to deal with Joey when he managed to fill his office with too much merchandise.

Henry looked at his watch it was a bit after 7 o'clock so he had 45 minutes before the studio would begin to fill up with employees.

Henry made himself comfortable in his chair, at times he wished that Joey had invested in padded chairs or at least a cushion. But then again, there were those that had it worse. He focused his attention on the sketches of the little toon that occupied his workspace.

"Good morning My little Devil Darlin', I hope you are ready for another adventure." Henry said as he uncorked his inkwell getting ready for another day of animating. He still had several cells to do for the short for the short in two weeks.

Henry looked at the sketches that would make up one of the key scenes in that short. This time Bendy had snuck on-board the S.S. Butcher. In order to experience the thrill and adventures at sea. But the butcher gang didn't want someone as small as Bendy on-board, Bendy not being the one to back down found a disguise and got on-board. Of course as most things Bendy takes on it doesn't go according to plan. The Butcher gang had as plan to raid a sunken ship of its treasure. Bendy and Edgar unknowingly sabotaged every attempt.

Bendy was later found out, after his masquerade (a beard, cap and stuffed his 'shirt' with padding making him appear more buff) slipped off and Charley, Barley and Edgar found out that he had snuck on-board. During them chasing they had managed to get the anchor up and with the unfortunate timing they went into a storm and it caused the entire ship to spin. So the Entire gang running on top of the boat from deck to hull as it spun faster and faster. Now reminiscing of spinning logs than a ship. The running came to a sudden halt when the ship made collision with a rock and sent them all into the water. After a short tumble Bendy was washed upon the shore of a beach. Seaweed and a few clamps where attached to the little demon. He looked around and then spotted the Butcher gang. All three of them somehow managed to get seagrass wigs and seaweed skirts. Thinking of hula dancers when he sees them Bendy couldn't help himself as he giggled at their expense. Only to have them chase the little demon as the screened faded to black.

Henry kept sketching the running toons over and over. Each one needed to have their own animation, expressions and body movements. Henry was so preoccupied with inking out the scene that he didn't even notice someone was behind him.

That was until they placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Howard." Henry jumped out of his chair and it was pure dumb luck that his inkwell didn't get spilled out on all the finished work. There stood a very startled Mae her brown eyes wide and her hair a bit out of place because of her jumping so quickly. Henry immediately felt guilty, the last thing he wanted to do was scare the staff.

"Oh Miss Days. I'm Sorry, you startled me."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, it's fine." He said rubbing the back of his head thinking of a way to explain himself.

"I, just get so caught up in my work."

"We know. You are the head animator after all." Mae said. Henry looked at her he was surprised that she didn't get a strained neck from always having to look up when she spoke to someone or from hunching over when she was inking down in the lower levels.

"So is you scene done?" She asked curiously bouncing lightly on her toes.

"Yes it is. I was just about to send it down."

"May I?" she pleaded. Henry happily handed the cells over to her. She flipped them and he heard a chuckle or two slip out. With the same brilliant smile she often flashed to those she liked.

"It's really good. As always."

"Flatterer."

"No, if you are looking for a flatterer seek out the Blakes. I simply state facts."

"You do that. How is it for the others holding up down there?"

"Good, everything is going fine. Annie is about to jump out of her skin through."

"What is it this time?" Henry knew all of the seven girls that worked down in the inking department. The inking department or 'lady department' as they jokingly called it was more or less off limits to most males. They liked it down there, they had a set number of cells that they needed to complete and in-betweens to make. But they didn't have someone constantly watching them over their shoulder and crowding them. Mae Days had more or less become the 'department leader' because of her forward attitude and her lively spirit. Annie Kettler was the complete opposite, with big often sad looking eyes and straight hair that hung around her shoulders. If Henry would be frank she looked like a rabbit more than anything else. And he was not referring to the universals Rabbit.

"Spiders and Sammy." She stated without batting an eyelash.

"Want me to ask Wally to take care of it?" Henry offered. Annie hated loud noises voices, which meant that whenever Sammy shouted it would cause the young woman to jump in fear.

"Wally dealing with Sammy. Poor guy would end up stuck in a dumpster." A good natured chuckle came from out of the short brunette.

"I was referring to the spider. I take it that Sammy is having one of those days again."

"Does he ever have a good day?"

"Mae please." Henry said trying to get her to soften up, Sammy could be quite a handful. Especially when he was in a foul mood. But other departments

"Alright, I will try to be understanding with that guy." She rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time Henry had asked for her to be understanding and not cause a scene with Lawrence.

"Thank you. I will have a word with Sammy about his voice level." Henry was more for settling disputes peacefully. He also refused to stand for animosity being spread around the workshop. Mae nodded pleased with that

"I better get going back down to my department."

"If I don't see you later today there is always the board meeting tomorrow morning."

"I wonder if our elusive boss will decide to join us." Mae commenting remembering that last week Joey didn't show his face. During the last couple of weeks he haven't stepped foot outside his office. Everyone knew that the office was Joey's sanctuary and it meant that no one was allowed in there without Joey specifically asking them to come in.

"If not he should be there next week. Remember what he said February 10th would be the final day of his project."

"Any idea what he is doing?"

"None whatsoever. Sorry." Henry said, even if he had some ideas about what Joey could be doing there were no proof that his

"Oh well, we know soon enough." She said as she turned to leave

"Hopefully whatever Joey is planning won't sink the studio."

"Ditto." He heard her reply as she disappeared leaving the animator to his work again. For the following hour Henry kept animating another scene. Until he was interrupted again, this time by a gentle knocking at the doorframe.

Turning around, he met the same green eyes as yesterday.

"Good morning again Miss Troost." Henry smiled at the woman. How she managed to get her black hair looking like the little Devil Darlin' horns was a mystery to him. But it was cute in a way, she was very modest, white and black with just a hint of green in her clothes. Would be easy to draw her like a toon if he wanted. But then again she might get embarrassed if he based a character of her, so he decided against that.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have some news or rather requests from Mr. Price." She stated in a sheepish voice. With that a sinking feeling developed in his stomach, he already had a feeling this was a 'request' for more Bendy toons. Last time it had been far too many and way to short time to deliver. Making the animation suffer, something both Joey and Henry hated. But once again Mr. Price did have power over them.

"So what does he want?" Henry said trying to word it as politely as possible. Not succeeding since it was clear that Ruth did sense the shift in the animator's mood.

"I wanted to leave it to Mister Drew but he didn't appear to be in today. And you might wish to see it for yourself." She said before handing him an envelope. It was bone white with an exclusive stamp that Henry had gotten familiar with.

Opening the envelope and reading the content didn't ease his spirit he knew it. Another demand for new cartoons, some of them also meaning to include specific merchandise. Henry would have to take this up with the animation team and all the other departments. This would throw a wrench into the planning for the future cartoons. Especially when they only had till the second year anniversary in April. He let his other hand trail through his auburn hair.

"Miss Troost have you seen this?" Henry asked almost in disbelief.

"No I have not, what does it say?" She looked startled by the question. She haven't been there when Godfrey Price had made his first 'request' so she probably didn't know the content of the letter.

"Read it please." Henry said handing it back to her. He watched as her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Oh my. Is it even possible to make this much?"

"We better, or someone will throw a fit." Henry admitted.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Her eyes were worried and Henry could sense that she felt a bit guilty for being the one to deliver the news.

"You don't happen to have coffee and an aspirin?" Henry asked jokingly but knew that he would need it before this day was over.


	5. Wednesday

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not personally work in the animation business but I will try to keep it as realistic as possible.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Wednesday

"He wanted WHAT!?" The sound of the music director surely echoed throughout most of the building. The sound of the chair that fell to the floor just added how tense the man was. The dirt-blonde man was far from happy.

Or more accurately he was furious beyond belief.

"Sammy, calm down." Henry said trying to calm, he couldn't really blame the musician. He himself where far from pleased with the predicament. But the more hot-temped musician would not help with getting upset.

The room was current housing a meeting with six participants. Despite that it felt like the room could have been filled with every one in the studio. The atmosphere was heavy and tension was high.

"Don't tell me to calm down, this is a disaster."

"Now, now Sammy, don't be over dramatic." The head of the studio said he still had that pleased smile plastered on his face. Joey Drew was a hard nut to crack, there were times Henry wondered how his friend could be calm in some of the most stressful situations and then fly off the handle due to a minor mistake.

"I'm dramatic!? Do you have any idea how the musicians will react!?" Sammy slammed his hands on the table to emphasise the point. Making some of the papers fly off the table and other

"I normally would never say this but I agree with Lawrence. We can't spring this on everyone, I can already see some of the girls down in the infirmary. Like what happened last time." Mae's brown curls bounced lightly as she nodded her head.

"The last time this happened, the episodes got stiff. Mr. Drew, we got a lot of complaints 'cause of that. We have just gotten started, another bad batch could mean the end of Bendy's adventures." The Projectionist said, he still had his dark glasses on. But you could actually see the 36 year old now, dark hair cut close to the scalp as where the full beard that had a small splash of silver running through it, the dark brown miss-matched suit that where worn and thinning at the hems. But it suited him fine.

Joey perked up at the mention of their last 'complication' light blue eyes for a second filled with dark emotions, irritation was probably the most prominent.

"Well there is nothing more to it than complete the order." Joey stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you not even going to try to argue with that Price?!"

"This company owe a lot to Mr. Godfrey Price's generosity. Our deal with Briar Label is partly thanks to him, as is our contracting deal to the local theatres." Joey said quite sternly, light blue eyes stared into pale grey hues, both men challenging the other to surrender, with a disapproving grunt Sammy decided to back down, but he clearly didn't like it.

"The problem now is coming up with ideas for all the things Price wants in the shorts." Henry stated trying to get back to the subject at hand,

"We already have one Valentine's Day episode, it was sent last week it should be out to this weekend. We can't do and entire episode on five days." Sammy said looking at one of the 'suggestions' that Price had made. Something that revolved around 'candy' would be one of the themes.

"Have you ever tried?" Joey said almost daring Sammy to make an unrealistic deadline like that.

"No, but I know I need to sleep and eat, and not give myself a heart attack." Sammy snarled back.

"Oh Sammy, ease up. I know just how talented you are. I already know just what you are capable of, I believe you can do a lot more than you think you can. Besides what artist settles for something?" Joey said using that infamous charm of his. Sammy tried to ignore it but those words did stroke his ego and seemed to calm his simmering anger if just for a second.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Sammy said putting down the letter that had gotten them into this argument in the first place. Henry was quick to snatch the list, mostly because he feared the musician or someone else might crumble it up and toss it out the window if the meeting kept the current tone.

"Thank you Sammy, as we said before Mr Price requested a dozen more Bendy Shorts, along with some themes he would wish to have in said shorts." Henry said holding the list letting grey brown eyes scan the paper, they were mostly short little words like 'candy' or 'witches' or 'rabbits' but some were more detailed especially the one that made references to Lewis Carroll's work. The most disturbing one was about Bendy having a nightmare of some kind, of being constantly chased. But Henry decided against commenting on that one.

It wasn't that uncommon that cartoons took inspiration from other entertainments, fairy tales where a common go-to sores for inspiration. Oswald for example had his episode short 'Wonderland', speaking of the black and white rabbit, his successor's shorts had some similarities in both plots and scenes to some of their creator's old work.

Henry was often very cautious and kept up with what other studios where producing be it, their competition a short train ride away or the rising competition from the other side of the continent. Joey at times said he was worrying way too much about what other studios where doing.

But the last thing Henry wanted was that Bendy would be considered a copycat. He held creativity far too high in regard to settle for regurgitations of already used ideas, this was something him and Joey could agree on.

"We start with what he have at our disposal. We all know a bit about Bendy's personality by now. So any suggestions?"

"Should we bring back some of the old design for this part?" Mae said making notes in her small book.

"We could always bring back that witch character. What was her name again?" Mr. Marsh, the best background painter they had corrected his glasses once again.

"Madam Morrigan." Henry answered before anyone could blink.

"Yes that one. Thank you Mr. Howard."

"No problem."

"She could be of use, after all we are 'asked' to make a short revolving around Bendy having a nightmare. As horrible as it may sound, she would be quite a good candidate for scaring him." Joey suggested and all of the member nodded. Henry already making a rough sketch in his notebook. Poor Bendy the shadowy figure just closing in on the little demon.

'I'm sorry Bendy.' Henry thought.

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch. They spent the next hour or so discussing the short plots and made rough storyboards for what they wanted. Now there was only one more thing that they needed to complete.

They needed to tell the rest of the animation staff and the musicians. Henry already knew that it would be better to get started. For him it was a way to ease the burden of the staff.

If he got the most difficult animated scenes over and done. The stress level would diminish greatly, making the product well-made and from a gathering of happy employees.

But before that he needed to talk to Joey. So once everyone left for their offices and to inform their colleges about the upcoming shorts Henry stopped Joey. Joey was carrying a stack of papers and what appears to be a book within.

"Joey, we need to talk."

"About what Henry?" Joey said his handlebar moustache curving to match his smile. Black slicked back hair and a dark suit complimented him well. He had his trusty cain to his disposal looking as Dapper as always, with the purple waistcoat that seemed to make him look even sleeker.

"Joey what are you really up to? This is the first time I have even had the chance to talk to you in over a week. What is it that you are working on?"

"It's a surprise Henry, I am going to take animation to a level you have never seen before. You'll see."

"What does that even mean?" Henry more stated than asked.

"Why spoil the surprise? Have patience, Mr. Price have been so generous to supply me with material that will make it happen. All it needs now are some preparations and timing." Joey said avoiding the question entirely. Little did Joey suspect that Henry got a glance on the cover of the book, it had some sort of star on it. But the symbol was not one he recognized. He knew Joey wasn't very religious even if it did look like Magen David, It had other scribbles as well.

"Well I better get back to my project, wonders do not create themselves you know." He said teasingly as he hurried back to his private office. Leaving Henry with his thoughts and even more questions than before.

Just what are you up to Joey?


	6. Thursday

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not personally work in the animation business but I will try to keep it as realistic as possible.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

Song lyrics "Bacon Soup" made by and belong to Rockit Gaming.

 **Bold** means Clem is singing

 _Italic_ means Henry is singing

* * *

Thursday

"Bees knees and bumblebees! Bubble like brandy brown brew! Blend in buckets on bailiff from Baxter bushes." Came the sound from a pair of smiling lips. The man held up the mirror that he got to borrow from Miss Kettler. As he sang he looked into the mirror trying to make sure that he looked good. Big toothy grim with a gap along with wide dark eyes that complimented tight curls.

"What are you doing?" The older Cornelius asked watching his brother sing something that sounded like tripe to him. That and the constant grimaces that the younger man made in that handheld mirror.

"Just making sure that I am ready for the recording." The young man said as he adjusted his suspenders that snapped back to place, holding up his trousers. The off-white shirt complimented the dark slacks and shoes that looked like they needed a round of polish.

"I know you voice a cartoon, but you better not sing like that in public or you'll end up in the loony-bin." Chris raised his left eyebrow and the tiny scar moved along with the brow. Dark eyes and skin, a thinner face and taller stature.

"Oh lighten up, you sourpuss." Clem said lightly smacking his brother in the shoulder. And shoved a small dark can in his pocket.

"Where is your coat?" Chris said looking at his younger brother that was pacing around with only his slacks and shirts, no coat or even vest to be seen.

"Didn't need it." Clem said making his way towards the 'Lady department' ready to return the mirror to the rightful owner.

"You will regret it when you are confined to your bed and constantly sneezing." Chris commented knowing that if the singer got sick it could spell disaster.

"Will not." Clem said back as he opened the door to the inking department.

"Will too." Chris countered as he closed the door after them.

"You two are way too cute." Came the sound from the shortest of the women, she looked very happy when the brothers finally noticed that there was someone before them.

"Miss. Mae, how are ya?" Clem said cheeky grim plastered on his face.

"Fine thank you. I take it you heard the news?" Mae said, directing the question more towards the older of the brothers. Since the more sinister brother was more likely to see just what a sticky situation

"Yeah, Mr. Lawrence didn't hold back with what he thought about the entire situation." Chris said recalling how Sammy explained or more accurately ranted about the current situation. Chris knew that it would mean that he could kiss eventual weekend plans goodbye.

"Oh we will figure it out. We always do."

"How can you stay so positive? You should be the one freaking out."

" _I get nothing, by troubles weigh me down_." Clem answered in a sing song tone.

"Alright you scat singer knock it off, save it for the microphone." Chris said as he lightly bopped his brother over the head. Ignoring his older brother he decided to do what he originally planned to do. He found Annie hid away in the back, the lanky blonde almost tucked away from the rest of the staff, a small sanctuary of her own.

"Here you go Miss Annie. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it." Clem said handing the handheld mirror to the female.

"You're welcome." The blonde mumbled in response as she sat the mirror down so lightly that it barely produced a sound. Clement turned around and knew that it was time for food. That meant a Briar Label treat. The same kind the little demon enjoyed.

The two brothers made their way up to the pub room. Some of the other employees where already there.

Clem's eyes almost instantly fell on the head animator and the music director. Both brothers made their way over there. Both ready to chow down on their respective treats. However Sammy and Chris facial expressions told anyone that saw them that they found the food on in the animators bowl gorse.

"Yuck, how can you eat that?" Chris said sitting down and looking at what the head animator was eating.

"Don't look at it. Just eat, it tastes a lot better than one think." Henry said defending his lunch as he took another spoonful.

"Well it does look like it came from pigs. That is me being nice." Sammy said looking at the brown concoction that was Briar Labels Bacon soup. Clement fished up hos own Briar Label can as began to enjoy the flavours of the bean and beacon soup.

"You too?" Sammy stated almost a bit surprised.

"Hey it is cheap and you get all you need from it. Besides how can you forget."

 _"_ **My stomach tells me I'm hungry** Clem began singing the well known earworm.

 _But you're trapped in the dark_ Henry decided to join in with a lower pitch.

 **And when you are down feelin' lonely** Clem continued

 **Know that you are close to my heart**

 _Just cuz your locked in a tin can_

 ** _Doesn't mean that we can't be the best of friends_** both sang as the went in for the refrain.

 ** _B acon soup_**

 ** _I want you, I want you_**

 ** _B acon soup_**

 ** _I want you, I want you"_**

"Please don't sing another word!" Chris said wondering once again how he managed to survive 20 year with a brother like Clem. Clem knew that he detested that commercial jingle, especially since it had a tendency to stick around in the back of the mind.

"Because it is fun dear brother of mine." Clem said being content with how he managed to get a reaction out of his older brother.

"Sorry Christopher I couldn't resist." Henry apologized to the older brother.

"I regret writing that jingle." Sammy said he for the oomph time wondered why we worked at this place.

The sound of laughter was heard from the animator and voice actor as they continued to enjoy their little devils favourite meal.


	7. Friday

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not personally work in the animation business but I will try to keep it as realistic as possible.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Friday

Henry woke up that morning, recalling the date a smile stretched across his face. He looked out the window and saw how light powder white snow fell from the grey sky.

It was Friday the 10th of February. Two years ago he created the little devil darlin'.

Roughly two years ago his dream of being an animator, an artist took flight. Henry looked around the apartment he called his own. It was about 50 square meters which was a lot for a lone man. It was reasonably close to the studio and even if it was rundown and needed repairs it was enough for him since he was barely there. He was often at the studio and if he had a day free he would travel over the kill and visit the rest of his family. There were times when he haven't returned home to the apartment for two three days and had fallen asleep wither on his desk, a medical cot he kept close by or in one of the infirmary beds down on the lower floors. He knew he was not the only one that did that. He had caught the Blake Twins and the sax player Webber using them for some shuteye. That didn't mean that the residents nurse where happy they were doing so.

Henry through back on everything, about where his life was going to go now. Joey Drew studio was going up, slowly but steadily. But Joey was sure they would soon sky rocket past both the Fleisher brothers and Mr. Disney that became popular thanks to his mouse.

Henry made himself ready for another day of work. After a breakfast consisting of beans on toast and coffee. The apartment was quite dull it would probably be considered uninhibited if not for the clothes in the closet, the framed photographs that sparsely decorated the walls and the pantry that was in a need for more variation in content.

After dressing Henry decided to take a moment to look at one pf the photos, Henry recalled the man in the photo with foundress, his first teacher in the arts, and to Henry still considered one of the most talented artist he has ever seen. And one that the world would probably never know the name off. He wish that the man could see him now, but he knew he would be proud of him and his siblings.

Henry was just happy that his grandfather had a chance to see Bendy before he passed. In his mind Henry thanked him for everything he had given him. Happy having paid his respect to the photo. Slipping on his brown coat and his fedora as he prepared himself for the cold.

Henry made his way the studio with a light skip in his step. The snow below his feet made the faintest of crunch sound. But most of the streets where already cleared of it. He was soon there by his workplace, ready for another day.

He entered the familiar entryway that led to the massive workroom. Posters of the little cartoon demon and his companions decorated the walls.

There in the workroom where two people. Both whom Henry knew and could place anywhere, especially with her special hairstyle.

"Good morning Mr. Howard." Came the voice of Mr. Price secretary. She was sitting there in the workroom with Nick Blake on the other side he was happily talking about something.

"Good morning Henry. How is the proud daddy?" Nick said teasing the head animator. They all knew the story. They knew that Henry had drawn the first sketch of Bendy on a late rainy night exactly two years ago. Henry's fondness for his little toon was obvious and he was often teased when his antics where he acted like Bendy could hear them. Such as his singing and talking to the small demon.

"I didn't know you were married, congratulations Mr. Howard." Miss Troost sounded delighted, having not been around during the time of Bendy's creation. So she took the words for their literal meaning.

"I don't, I'm not seeing anyone either. They are referring to Bendy." Henry said feeling a bit embarrassed by the implication, and mentally noted to scold Nick later.

"Oh, sorry." She said as an embarrassed blush covered her face.

"It's alright, it was sweet of you." He said hoping to save her from some of her embarrassment. Before he turned his attention to the younger animator whom Henry gave the stink eye to.

"Oh come on you are his dad more or less." Nick said trying to get that intimidating stare off him.

"What is Joey then?" Henry asked, he wonder if he would answer.

"Probably the out there uncle." Nick said not really batting an eye.

"Why an uncle?" Henry asked curious to where that was going to lead.

"Well he is a bit too young to be a grandpa by any means. You know, unless he knocked someone up when he was three."

"Nick!" "Mr. Blake!" Both Henry and Ruth said a bit taken by Nicks comment.

"Fine, I stop." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Then if Mr. Drew is the uncle. Would that make you one as well?" Ruth asked wanting to know just what type of logic Blake was working under. Also to get back to something more pleasant.

"Nah, I'm more of a cousin or an older brother, you know the fun kind." Nick said good-naturedly.

"Poor thing would have a huge family then." Henry said thinking about the entire staff. There were about 50 of them. That would be a lot of names and faces. Not counting in the 'extended family'.

"I take it you both would be sent to the corner quite often." Ruth said sweetly. She had gotten use to the Blake brothers' antics and knew that they would be delighted if she tried to joke back.

"It wouldn't be just them." Henry said, there were quite a few practical jokesters at Joey Drew's studio. Henry included himself in that category.

"Believe it or not, Henry is quite a trickster himself. He just hides it better."

"I would have never guessed." Ruth said a bit surprised. Looking at the tall reddish-brunette.

"Yeah, I was impish." Henry said rubbing the back of his neck. Recalling some of his boyhood schemes. Most of them revolving around his beloved childhood pet. Then again an Irish wolfhound weren't the easiest dog to smuggle into your house without your parents noticing.

"You still are." Nick said in reply.

"True." Henry admitted. The three of them continued their conversation rather pleasantly until the door to Joey Drew's office opened. The heavyset man that stepped out of the room followed by the studios owner.

Godfrey Price was a fancy fella. Henry was pretty sure that man could eat at the Ritz daily if he so desired. He was finely dressed everything he wore was specially made for him and the silver buttons on his vest shone when the light hit them along with his clearly new polished shoes. Besides his clothes the man was huge. Henry could count three chins on the man and even if he and Joey stood next to each other he was pretty sure the gentleman would still be wider than them. His skin always appeared flustered with small brown eyes and greying brown hair.

But if there was one thing Price had it was influence. The same kind of influence that Joey strived to gain. The kind that made people drop everything they were doing to perhaps just get a word of two with the man.

"Ah Mr. Howard. It is so nice to see you. I take it you are working hard on the animations." The man's deep voice always seemed to have tone of snobbery, no matter how many times Henry summed it up to just being his imagination.

"Yes, sir. We all do." Henry said, he might be a workhorse but he couldn't do all of it alone.

"Splendid I am sure to enjoy the next batch shortly then." He said utterly pleased with the response. Henry wondered if the man knew just how time consuming it really was.

"I have high hopes Mr. Howard, you are something special. Ruth it is time to leave." He said as the secretary made her way towards the door after bidding the men goodbye as she followed her boss out into the cold.

"Now then, let us get back to work." Joey said excitedly. As he made his way to the sculpture room. It was used to house 3d models that the team either used as inspiration or as props. But lately it had become the room Joey decided to use for his new research. No one had been in there for a month and they were more than curious what was behind the sheet.

"You heard the boss." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"I will see you later." Nick made his way back to the art department. Henry instead of turning back to go to his desk he decided to take a peek into the room knowing that Joey was in there. What he saw where a lot of candles and a bendy toy on the floor. Along with the black star he was quite sure was on the book he saw Joey hold the other day. Hearing Joey's footstep Henry quickly let the drape fall and made his way back to his desk. Wondering what he just witnessed.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Most of the workers left around 4 in the afternoon. Wanting to have a weekend of peace before a new more hectic schedule began on Monday. Henry Stayed behind. Already beginning to sketch scenes for the upcoming shorts. The more he did now the less he would have burdening him when he got back on Monday. Henry looked at the small demon that occupied his mind.

"Hey Bendy. I almost forgot to tell you happy birthday." Henry knew that he wouldn't get any response from the drawing but he for some reason had short conversations with Bendy. It felt nice since he did need some calm and quiet to draw. So talking to the toon filled some of his need for someone to talk to from time to time.

Henry looked at the clock, it was 11.45 and Henry was getting ready to go home for the night. But there was something bothering him. He knew he had seen several things in the sculpture room. And there was something in his gut that was telling him something was going on. He knew that Joey said that the era was off limits till Monday but whatever his friend had been up to. The answer was on the other side of that make shift barricade. As Henry got closer he moved the sheet ever so slightly and what he saw was odd.

In front of joey was some sort of painted symbol he was also mumbling in another language that Henry believed where Latin. The only light was a candle in front of Joey but surrounding the symbol where five candles that where unlit. Henry could make out an inkwell situated in the middle of it all and a small box with what he assumed where hair, more accurately his hair. A few weeks ago Joey had snagged a few strands of hair from Henry's head, claiming it was an accident. But he had seen his friend toy with the very same type of box later that day.

The chanting became more and more frantic. Henry feared that whatever Joey was doing was going to cause him harm, so gathering his courage he went in.

"Joey!" The sound of his co-founders voice startled Joey. Luckily for the dark haired man he had managed to pronounce every word for the spell. For a moment nothing happened. Then the flames around the pentagram lit up and the opened inkwell that stood in the middle began to bubble and spill over and make a great big puddle. It layer still for a second before it began to bubble again and a shape began to form. Henry was petrified, both men didn't dare to move but it was for two different reasons. Joey looked like he forgot how to breathe, Henry on the other hand was confused beyond belief. What was happening?

Suddenly it wasn't just black but speckles of white began to form shifting and forming to what looked like a heart. What made Henry take a gasp was when three lines appeared in the white spot, the more the shape came to the more Henry wondered if this was a dream of some kind.

The ink began to sway, it became apparent that whatever it was doing it was struggling. Then more white began to appear. Forming arms with white ends and a white spot on the upper chest.

Then the moment either Henry or Joey would ever forget.

Dark eyes opened.

Those eyes had a name.

Bendy.


	8. A new scary world

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

This chapter will consist mostly of fluff (or my attempt to fluff) between Henry and Bendy.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

 _Italic_ means that Henry is singing.

The song is called the Parting Glass and originates from the British Isles.

A new scary world

The Ink kept moulding itself as the candles burned low and fizzled out.

What Henry hadn't expected was the small toon sitting in the centre of the room. Bendy's big black eyes looking around so confused and scared. Looking for a way out or perhaps a shred of familiarity finding none he scanted as fast as he could finding a cramp space between the wall and a wardrobe, he curled up and tried to get as small as possible. Whatever reaction Joey had expected, it was not that.

"Wait! Oh Crap."

"Joey what is going on? Was that… Bendy?"

"Yes, that was him."

"H-how?" Henry asked baffled trying to comprehend something that defied every rule of logic.

"I have been doing research. There was a possibility that I could bring Bendy or any toon for that matter to materialise in our world."

"Is this what you have been up to the last month?" Henry knew that it was probably an obvious answer to that question.

"Yes." Joey sounded almost sheepish when he admitted to his friend.

"You knew this would happen?"

"It was the entire idea of the summoning was to get something to appear. I was very specific that Bendy would come but I expected him to be a bit…"

"A bit what?"

"Bigger, like he was in the cartoons. He is much too small to match the character sheets. I probably should have used a second bottle." Joey explained even if the last part was more of a reminder to himself rather than Henry.

"Don't focus on his size, focus more on the fact that he is here!" Henry said running his fingers through his hair. Wondering just where Joey's priorities laid.

"I better do some more research into this." Joey said as he turned and made his way towards his office. Henry just couldn't phantom that Joey was leaving a new life, and a very scared one at that, alone. If Joey wasn't going to try to get him to come out, then it would be up to Henry.

"Bendy its ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Henry sat down a bit away from the crack where Bendy had crawled in. Henry looked at the black and white creature, he was so small even if he had taken a form earlier Henry saw how the little demon appeared to be soaked. Could a toon even sweat?

Then again Henry was certain that Bendy's existence went against every scientific teaching that existed, so who was he to question that.

Henry weren't too sure how long time he and Bendy spent just looking at one another. Everything from shape, to body language was observed. Those Dark eyes would shift ever so slightly taking in everything he saw. However every time Henry so much as shifted Bendy would stiffen and grow tense as if he was preparing to flee if necessary. To Henry it was almost heart-breaking, ignoring the fact that Bendy was more or less made of ink and a cartoon character. It reminded him of a scared animal or a small child. Another thing that made Henry wonder was, if Bendy even had a voice?

In the cartoons Clem have given the demon a voice but would this Bendy, the one scared out of his mind, even have one?

Henry wanted to ask Bendy, but then again the small thing was probably too scared to even form a sentence, even if he could.

Henry was pretty sure they had been there for hours Bendy had eased a bit, perhaps sensing that Henry meant no harm to him. It was progress if anything.

Thinking back on how he used to be calmed down when he was little an idea came to mind. It was a long shot that Henry was well aware but then again after what he had witnessed a few short hours earlier he was pretty sure that next to nothing would seem farfetched to him. If it was familiar to Bendy then it would perhaps calm him down and even make him trust Henry more.

So Henry opened his mouth and let a familiar song fill the room.

 _"_ _Of all the money that e'er I had_

 _I spent it in good company_

 _And all the harm I've ever done_

 _Alas it was to none but me_

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To mem'ry now I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Good night and joy be to you all"_ Henry watched as the little demon perked up his head now a bit more of the ground and the attention was focused on the animator. Could the little demon remember it from when he was a drawing? Or did the music loving demon just calm down because he liked the melody?

Henry couldn't tell so he continued the old song.

 _"_ _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _And drink a health whate'er befall,_

 _And gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all"_ Henry closed his eyes and focused only on his song and the sound of any movement the small toon made.

 _"_ _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

 _They're sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

 _They'd wish me one more day to stay_

Bendy decided to take a chance and carefully crept up to the supposed gigant before him. He could recall that voice. He could recall that song, he would often hear it just before he slept, as his adventure came to a temporary stop. As he recalled fuzzy images and warm touches with pens he could place that voice. He knew this giant, that unseen voice that often spoke comfort and told silly stories to the demon. Perhaps he was not like the demons or witches he have met before, perhaps it was a new friend, as scared as he was perhaps he could take a chance on this.

 _"_ _But since it fell unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to…"_

Henry stopped when he felt a small hand place pressure on his thigh. There was Bendy, now within his reach. He was even smaller than he first thought. Henry was pretty sure that the demon barely reached a foot in height. The gap between his horns where quite small it almost looked like the tips where fused together. Those big eyes that he found more endearing than scary, despite how large they were in comparison to human standard.

Henry held his hand in front of Bendy slow and steady until the Toon placed his own hand on it. It was scary for both of them. Henry let his other callus hand touch the side of the demons head. They both stiffed before Bendy lightly leaned into the touch.

The little demon still felt almost sticky to the touch, the closest thing to this sensation would probably be wet clay, there was some structure to it but it was still moist and bendable.

"Hi Bendy, it's nice to meet you. My name is Henry." He said giving the demon the warmest smile he could muster. The toon returned his warm greeting with a small but shy smile.

The tiny toon then opened his mouth a tiny squeak came out. Startled by the produced noise the toon tried once again. A raspy sound came out his mouth, he looked confused. At least that answered one question that Henry had, Bendy did have a voice. But if he knew English or any other language was still a bit too early to say. Henry let go of the demon as Bendy tried to compose himself, wanting to hear what the small demon had to say.

Bendy tried again to talk but everything came out in squeaks, coos and hisses perhaps a letter was able to be identified. But no words that Henry could tell.

Henry was pretty sure that Bendy's noises where one of the cutest sounds he have ever heard. The demon however didn't find it as endearing. His was pouting and Henry spotted tiny tears of frustration appearing at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey now it's alright. You'll get it eventually." He said, this caused the tiny demon to stop pouting, but he still looked unsure even if Henry offered him words of comfort. Henry decided to take a risk he let his hands trail to Bendy's sides before he lifted the tiny demon of the floor and placed him in his lap.

Henry was careful that his hold didn't cause the little creature any harm. Bendy could easily break free and get back in behind the wardrobe if he so wanted or run out the door. If he wanted Bendy to trust him he needed to make sure that the little demon knew that he wanted to help him.

They sat there for a few minutes before a very loud rumble interrupted the otherwise quiet night.

A few seconds later the sound came again. Henry was surprised that something so small could produce such a loud sound. Bendy looked sheepish and perhaps a bit scared wondering what Henry was going to do now.

"Are you hungry?" Henry asked the tiny toon. Bendy having tried and failed so much at getting a sound out of his throat opted to simply nod.

"I have some baked beans, would you like that?" Once again the toon nodded. Henry smiled and he gently put the toon down, so that he was standing on his own two feet. Rising to his full height Henry smiled down at the toon.

"Alright then let get you something to eat." Henry said slowly making his way to the door. Bendy took a few step then a soft thump, Henry waited and then hear a step or two then another thump. The tiny demon that could outrun a car in his cartoon was struggling with just being able to place a foot in front of the other. It was kind of heart-breaking watching him fall over and over again. It really made him wonder if this creature was anything like the Bendy he often drew and saw in the cartoons. Or if this Bendy was a completely separate being, with its own personality and needs. As far as Henry had seen Bendy was as helpless as a new-born kitten.

Henry decided that Bendy would learn how to walk in due time. But that he should make the first night easy on the poor guy. So the animator went back and gently picked up the demon, that was struggling on the floor.

Once the demon was held protectively against his chest Bendy seemed to get a bit comfy, until the demon decided to look down and panicked and clung to the auburn-haired man like his life depended on it. Henry let him, after all he was at least 4 times Bendy's height, so to him it looked like it was a long way down.

Henry had managed to prepare the canned beans while holding Bendy, the little demon seemed to have calmed down and for some reason kept pressing his head against the left side of his chest. Listening intently on the found of him breathing and his heart beating. Once the concoction was warm enough to be severed he gently pried the toons grip off his shirt and sat him down.

Bendy took the spoon that was offered and decided to dig in. But it didn't go as either Bendy or Henry had planned. The toons hands were not made for the spoon and it kept slipping out of his hand. Henry decided that perhaps Bendy needed more help that he first thought. After all he was only a few hours old or two years old if one where to look at how long the idea of Bendy had existed.

"Say, aah." Henry said gently. Through he could see the demon being a bit frustrated with being treated like a baby. He did was he was told and opened up for the incoming food.

Henry spent the next half an hour feeding the small demon. Until the plate was empty and Bendy gave a small hiccup. The tiny demons eyes began to appear heavy, Henry noticing this decided that perhaps the both of them needed some shut eye. He scooped up the tiny ink creature and made his way to his workstation, he knew that he wouldn't be disturbed there.

Bendy held onto the one person that has showed him nothing but kindness. He felt drowsy, but where could he sleep? He didn't have anything to offer or any place to go. He knew this wasn't a dream. But what would happen to him now?

He felt a thick blanket surround him from behind, warming him up he still had his head on the man's chest. He felt the man shift until he laid still. He began to hum the same song as before. Bendy felt how his eyes grew heavy. Perhaps he could rest a little bit. The soft sound and movements of the man's chest was soothing before Bendy knew it he had slipped away from the waken world.

Henry looked down at the tiny toon. His head resting on his chest fingers still lightly gripping his shirt even in his sleep and there seemed to be a small smile on the demons face. So there Henry was sitting in his chair using his coat as a makeshift blanket and a new life sleeping trusting him and in the most vulnerable state possible. Henry kept humming and he felt how his own eye lids grew heavy. He looked at his wrist watch. It was almost three in the morning. He really should go to Joey and try to make the man answer for this mess. But even if he tried to stay awake, to make sure that the small demon was safe he gave out because of his own exhaustion. He soon followed Bendy into dreamland.


	9. Morning

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Morning

Henry felt his eyes flutter, it was time to wake up. He really needed to write down all that had happened last night. If not he would be pretty sure he would forget if he didn't. He felt his neck protest at the slightest movement.

"Urgh my neck." He said as he tried to rub the stinging sensation away. He looked around the room nothing out of the ordinary. But there was a nagging feeling something was off. Henry looked down, he was pretty sure he fell asleep with his coat over him. Even if he had that crazy dream about meeting Bendy for real. Perhaps he has been working way too much, but what was that mysterious ink stain doing on his vest, it wasn't there yesterday and there was no spillage on the workstation or on the floor.

"I must have fallen asleep at the desk again. I wonder if I should tell Joey about what I just dreamed up. Perhaps it could be a premise of an episode?" The animator chuckled about just how ludicrous the idea really was when he thought about it. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head, something was different.

Henry decided that it perhaps was the best that he got up and see what was causing this nagging feeling.

Henry rose to make his way to the workroom. Once Henry got to the workroom he noticed his jacket and then the tiny black creature that was so absorbed with the picture in front of him. Henry now knew for sure that last night wasn't a dream. What more he knew that he was in for a long conversation with the newly 'born' toon.

He remember that picture being taken and if Bendy was reading the text that went along with the picture. A feeling of dread settled in the bottom of his stomach. The poor thing could be having an existential crisis.

Henry took a deep breath and made his way to the Devil Darlin'.

"Bendy." Bendy's big eyes locked on his. It was clear that there was something on his mind. Then Bendy made Henry make a double take.

He spoke, with a higher pinch and there was still some hesitation in it, but it was clear as day what he said.

"Henry."

* * *

It was morning, or at least he thought it was morning. With no window to judge the sun it was hard to tell. Did he fall asleep in a cave again? Last time did he mistakenly shared it with a bear, who haven't been all that happy to wake up from her beauty sleep. He really should get up, but then again, he could never remember a time where his bed has been this warm and … moving?

His eyes shot up. He got nervous as he let his eyes trail up the clothes till he saw the giant again, so he hadn't imagined it. This creature it was so different from anything he had ever seen before. He looked at the hand resting on the creature's chest, no gloves and there was five fingers. His arms where covered in spots and so was his face. He have never seen such intricate details. Even the clothing seemed to have lines and spots that was only visible when one looked at them closely. There was also something off with the tones, Bendy was pretty good at shades but he didn't know what to call whatever he was seeing.

Looking down he saw there was quite a fall down from where he was, but he needed to see what was out there. Perhaps there was a way home, at least he could visit if anything. So deciding to get away from the giant. Seeing just how long the clothes where he slipped out of the comforting warmth and climbed down trying to be as quiet as possible. He then felt how the entire thing fell on top of him.

'This could be useful.' Bendy thought as he decided to take it with him. Putting part of it over his head and letting the rest trail after him. There were so much wood, it would probably take an entire forest to get these much wood. Bendy noticed specks and discoloration all around him.

Bendy have never seen shades such as these before. Would Boris believe him when he met the wolf again? At the thought of the canine Bendy began to wonder.

'Will I even see him again? Will I ever see any of them again?' Bendy entered a big room, he had been so tired last night that he barely had managed to pay attention to anything. What he saw stunned him. He didn't even notice the coat fall off his head.

Bendy looked around the room, there where posters of him and the others.

"H..ow?" Came a squeak out of Bendy's throat. It was far higher than he ever remember having.

How did they know so much about him?

How did they know about the Butcher gang or about his hijinks? Why was there a striking picture of Boris and his clarinet?

There was a gigantic creature out there, he wave always wondered about those low voices that always seemed to come from above. He have heard them for as long as he could remember. Was this their world? It was so dark. He already knew there was one more, the darkly dressed giant that had somehow managed to transport him here. He recalled it was 'Joey' at least that was what the spotted giant had called him.

What did they want from him? He had been tossed out of hell because he want bad enough to be a demon. He couldn't be an angel and those that met him often distrusted him because of his horns. Were they his new masters? They hadn't acted like it, especially not the spotted one. He had smiled at him. He have never had a smile like that directed to him, it felt nice. What did he say his name was again?

It started with an H.

Handy, Henny, Henri… Henry.

There it was, Henry!

"Hen..ry, Henr.y." Bendy felt glad his voice was coming back.

Bendy looked up at the walls until his eyes fell on a picture of the two giants he met along with several others along with …him. There was something written underneath it. Bendy grabbed hold of his head and lifted it up as far as he could until he could easily read it.

'Workforce behind Bendy cartoon July, 1931.'

Workforce, for me?

They created him? How?

He let his head fall back to where it originally was placed, he never really knew why he was neckless, perhaps they could answer that. But would he like the answers?

The demon had no idea how long he kept looking at all those faces, where were they? Who where they, there seemed to be so many of them. They could populate an entire town. Was this a town of itself?

Bendy heard footsteps, he stiffed but he decided against running. His need for answered was greater than his fear at the moment.

"Bendy." The warm voice from earlier, he was probably the best chance to get an answer. Bendy turned around browngrey eyes met with Bendy's own, it was now or never.

"Henry."


	10. Let me get to know you

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

Sorry for the delay but this chapter has been a nightmare to write.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Let me get to know you

Henry and Bendy was once again back to his desk. Bendy once again back in Henry's arms, Henry sitting on his chair mentally preparing himself for any question the 'new born' toon could possibly have. But the small ink demon still had a concerned frown on his face.

"Bendy." Henry gently called getting the demons attention. Bendy's dark eyes where deep and Henry felt almost exposed, that the small demon could see through him and already knew that he was nervous about the potential awkward that was going to happen.

Henry giving a polite cough.

"Would you like me to tell you about the studio?" He asked with a tone of hesitation. Bendy nodded, and at least Henry had a place to start.

"It started little over two years ago. Joey had another great idea, so he asked me to come here. Back then this place had been abandoned. I first through it was a prank of his, it was in a way. He wanted to make an animation studio with me, I believed he was crazy but he really had his mind made up. So that is how it all started. With time, more people decided to join us in our crazy idea. Would you like to know the first short we did?" Bendy once again gave an excited nod and his smile spread and Henry let a smile of his own and a light chuckle.

"Alright, we made an animation based on an old Christmas story, it was an old wealthy man that couldn't understand or care for Christmas. During the night three ghosts visited the old man and showed him, the past, the present and what would become his future if he did not change his way."

"Did he?" Bendy asked, a bit more hushed but still clear enough to hear. The demon was positively bouncing in his lap.

"Yeah he did. He became a kind and generous man."

"Now would you like me to continue telling you about the studio?" Henry said giving a smirk to the toon, who's grim only seemed to get wider.

"For quite a while we continued to make animated shorts based on old books and stories that most people knew about. But there was something missing. Do you know what was missing?"

Bendy shook his head, but he was smiling none the less.

"We wanted to make cartoons, characters that had quirks and flaws. That is how you, Boris and the butcher gang where made. That picture you saw was a few months after your first cartoon was screened."

"Was it fun?"

"What was?"

"The show, did you have fun?" Bendy mumbled.

"Yeah it was fun, but it wasn't easy making it. The bigger question is did you have fun?"

"Ah think I did?" Bendy said hesitantly, the smile seemed to have evaporated all of a sudden.

"You don't know what I am referring to." Henry stated bluntly, the slight panic in Bendy's eyes where followed by a mumbled "Sorry."

"That is alright, there is nothing wrong with not remembering. Sometimes I have a hard time remembering things." Henry comforted the small demon and a smaller much more subtle smile.

Henry didn't know just how long he and Bendy had been sitting there talking for. There were still so many questions, so many questions that Bendy probably didn't know how to answer all the questions yet. Henry would need wait perhaps just a bit longer, at least until the demon would be comfortable to talk about it. But if there was one source of information he would need to confront: Joey Drew.

His train of thoughts where soon interrupted by a low rumbling. How could he not have thought about that earlier?

'Because you usually do not keep that in mind yourself.' He mentally corrected, as his own stomach reminded Henry that he hadn't eaten since last evening.

"Let's get something to eat first." Bendy nodded and made no protest when Henry scooped him up into his arms and once again made his way back down to the pub room again. Henry quickly filled and put the Coffee percolator to work. He then grabbed one of the Bacon soups from the shelves and Bendy entire face lit up.

"You like bacon soup that much?"

"It tastes good." The demon stated like it was common knowledge. Seeing an opening Henry decided to try to see just what the toon would say.

"What more would you like to eat?"

"Ummm, pop. Ah like how it tastes." The bendy looked around the room as to ensure they were alone and then exaggeratedly whispered into Henrys ear. "It is also great fo pranks."

At that Henry couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter, Bendy's face now wearing that toothy grim he was so known for.

There it was the impishness that Henry found endearing with his creation. The whistling laughter that came from the toon also made the two of them keep smiling. Enjoying the presence. So much that they almost forgot about the bacon soup until they smelled something burning.

Henry was glad that Bendy wasn't running around when the toon suggested that they got the hose, Henry didn't doubt he would have used it.

The two of them sat down, Henry with one bowl and Bendy with the other, Henry watched as Bendy imitated every move he made. But the content of the soup seemed to mostly slip back to the bowl or onto the toons hands. Quietly and without much fuss Henry managed to get the spoon. Bendy opened his mouth wide much like a baby bird waiting for food. Henry not one to disappoint delivered the bacon-y treat while having his own spoon in the other. The hums and squeaks from the toon was worth it. Henry was glad that he was somewhat ambidextrous, because otherwise he would probably have more food on his face than in his mouth. But Henry didn't mind one bit, not with this kind of company.

* * *

The clock was soon 2pm. The two of them had managed eat up everything and once again Henry watched as Bendy seemed to have trouble staying awake. But unlike last night Henry knew that he needed to talk to Joey and preferably without Bendy listening. Just like before Henry scooped up the little demon and placed his head over his heart. He saw how Bendy began to relax and Henry could see those big eyes beginning to grow heavy now flickering around midway.

'Where to put him?' Henry tried to think of a good place to put Bendy. Remembering the coached in the breakroom he made his way back up the stairs. The break room was spacious with couches that where of decent quality. It would have to do for now. If he remember correctly there would be a blanket as well for the little toon. He tracked the familiar path to the break room, the familiar sight of the room was quite a blessing. A big carpet covered almost the entire floor, with a Billiard table situated in the room's middle. The jukebox at the back of the room truly did grab attention. The phone attached to the left wall had been there since before the studio opened he was pretty sure that the old wall phone was older than his parents. Couches filled with horse hair where situated alongside the right wall while chairs and two tables where to the left. Easily avoiding the billiard table situated in the middle, he made his way to the couches. Bendy stirred as he felt Henry's warmth leave his side. Grabbing hold of the man's fingers to keep him there. He felt an old wool blanket cover him as Henry used his free hand to tuck him in with the best of his ability.

"Will ya come back?" Bendy asked still having a grip on Henrys two fingers.

"Of course I will, there is just a few things I need to do first. Try to sleep for an hour or so. I'll see you when you wake." He softly assured him.

"Okey." Bendy's grip loosened, his eyes slowly drifting shut. Henry stayed there until he was certain Bendy was asleep. Henry took one more look at the demon ensured one last time that he wouldn't fall of the couch. He made his way to Joey's office.

* * *

He had been waiting for a good ten minutes now and for once his patience was beginning to run out. So taking a deep breath and preparing to potentially get scolded he headed in.

"Joey we need to talk." Henry said entering the familiar office. It was always quite dark since there were no natural light that could enter the room. The fact that joey naturally preferred dark colours didn't really brighten it up either the dark oak desk, book shelf and desk made the office seem ominous. Especially when the light caused Joeys shadow to be cast on the wall behind him. Appearing like a looming threat.

"I am kind of preoccupied Henry." The man said even without looking up from the book he was reading. Henry was assuming that it was the same book that he read when Bendy first 'appeared' and he would bet money on that it was the same book with the star he saw a few days earlier.

"I think that can wait, I need to know what is going on." Henry really starting to get agitated by Joey constantly avoiding the subject that needed to be discussed.

"And I am currently looking into what we can expect going forward." Joey once again tried to make his co-founder leave him be.

"Joey, we need to talk about Bendy."

"How is he? Is he still hiding behind the wardrobe?" Joey's blue eyes for once shifting to the animator.

"No I manage to get him out hours ago." Henry said not budging.

"That went fast, not even been alive little over two hours and already trusts you." Joey said sounding very pleased with the new information.

"Joey you do know that it is little after two in the afternoon? Are you telling me you have been awake for more than 12 hours in a row, reading, without noticing?" Henry asked perplex with this new information. Then again Joey had the shear will to do somethings just because he wanted to, that was something no one could not admire the man for.

The surprised look on Joey's face, along with the pink tinted eyes confirmed that, he indeed had lost track of time. The two of them where quite a pair.

"Alright putting that aside what did you want to talk about?" Joey now suddenly ready to have a discussion with Henry.

"We need to talk about Bendy."

"In what way?"

"Well, what should we do with him? Where should he sleep? How do we explain this to the others? They are bound to have questions regarding him." He could already picture scenarios about how the worker could find out about Bendy. While he always believed the best of people he wouldn't blame some of them if they became fearful, had he not witnessed Bendy's creation with his own eyes he probably assume someone had a drunken dream or suffered from a lack of sleep.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it." Joey once again shrugging at the younger man's concerns.

"Why is that?"

"Well he is a toon, he can bounce off anything that life throws at him."

"I don't think that is how it works." Henry once again trying to get Joey to consider the possible consequences of the toon and what it could do to said toon.

"Care to tell why not?"

"Because we have no way of knowing just what 'this' Bendy is like."

"According to this he should be a perfect replica of what we created." Joey said once again turning his attention to the book. The dark haired man, did complete the ritual to bring the little Toon to life

"I think you are forgetting that even if Bendy is a perfect replica visually, he appears to have a free will and agency of his own. He is still scared so I can't tell me what his entire personality is like, or if this is his personality." Henry said recalling the time he had spent with the little demon. The little ink creature did seem to have some of the characteristics that they had made part of Bendys' character. But the current cautious behaviour was nothing like the rambunctious and often impatient demon they knew. Then again if Bendy really was as sentient as he appeared that could mean that he could become something completely different from the Bendy in the cartoons, and if Bendy was like any youngling, he needed someone to care for him.

The way Bendy had looked at him. Wanting him to stay with him. Trusting him.

Then without thinking Henry blurred out what had been occupying his mind for quite some time.

"I want to raise him."

"Huh?"

"I'll take care of him." Henry said, in the most determined tone Joey had ever heard. So he agreed and the animator got as he requested.

Fifthteen minutes later Henry was back in the Breakroom sitting on the opposite end of the sofa where bendy slept. 'What did I just agree to?' His mind mulled over but watching the little toon sleep something in him said that it was the right thing to do.

'This is not going to be easy.'


	11. What is wrong with Henry?

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

What is wrong with Henry?

When Wednesday had rolled around the gossip just never seemed to end. Between the clowns up in the art departments, the loud rumours from those that the chatterboxes in inking and the other 'idiots' as he so _lovingly_ called them, he was really getting annoyed. Even alone in his office he kept mulling over it.

Sammy Lawrence has always been a man that considered himself above gossip and interfering in other people's business. But it is quite difficult to not get involved when not only your entire department, but apparently every other worker in the damn place won't stop discussing it.

The topic of the week appears to be Henry's sudden interest in collecting clothes, more specifically, baby, big dolls or toddler sized clothes. To say it came as a surprise was an understatement. Henry had no love life as far as anyone in the building knew. So now it was a question just what he was up to.

The discussion ranged from Henry finally losing it or that he was 'pulling a Joey'.

Knowing his co-workers they probably would prefer the former.

Sammy heard a knock on the door, and turned around and saw his the studios lyricist enter the room. Jack was lucky that he managed to get on Sammy's good side.

Jack Fain was an older frail looking gentleman with a slight hunchback, his beloved bowler hat, his trusty old suit and an impressive greying walrus moustache, his voice was gravely and he was almost always chewing on a piece of tobacco.

"From the look on your face it seems you have been having a bad day my dear Lawrence."

"You don't say." Sammy snarked back.

"So who is it this time?" Jack said leaning against the now closed door.

"Henry more or less."

"That's new, you rarely get annoyed at him."

"It is more the subject surrounding him that him in person." Sammy admitted.

"You mean that he is acting like a nesting bird?"

"Nesting bird?"

"Saw him when I came in this Monday. He had at least half a dozen blankets, sheets and whatnot with him in that basket. Think he's gotten evicted?"

"Doubt it. But he has been very secretive about his workstation for some reason. That is strange coming from him."

"Well then what do you think?"

"If this is his way for preparing us for him leaving the studio. It sure is a lousy way of breaking the news." Sammy said for once coming with his own theory about the entire thing. Henry was a workhorse and a pillar of strength to many of the employees. They all knew that they owed the animator a lot, Joey's charisma could only do so much, and Henry was the sensible of the two. But with a man like Joey Drew, even Henry was bound to be worn out or reaching his breaking point. Not that he could fault him for that. Sammy himself had flirted with the idea of leaving a few times.

"Henry leaving. My dear Lawrence it would be a cold day in hell if HENRY decide to abandoned this ship." Jack said with an all-knowing smile.

"Can you please stop calling me 'my dear'? It is unfitting to call a man that."

"Then I shall inform the Blake brothers about that." Jack answered back knowing fully well just what that information would do.

"I hate you." Sammy grumbled only to have the older gentleman laugh before he took a new piece of tobacco into his mouth.

* * *

The inking department had been noisier than usually, the studios tattle-monger seemed to be working overtime. If there was one thing Lockie Rose could do it is get tongues wagging.

"So who here believes it is an illegitimate child?"

A choir of 'No.' came from the rest of the Ink girls. Feeling like the theories where going around in circles. It was becoming a distraction, or a worse distraction than usual.

"Rose, for heaven's sake." Mae finally said to the Icy blonde that had spent more time fidgeting in her seat trying not to ruin her newest skirt than drawing. Yes they had problem with the low temperature in the room but not that cold, not cold enough to skip on work now that they were just getting more and more busy.

"What, you can't deny that you are curious."

"If anyone should be curious it should be Gretchen since she was the one he asked."

"I do admit it was a strange request." The freckled faced Gretchen stated her ash brown hair swung as she lightly moved her head. Thinking back on how frazzled the man had been and how confused it had left her as he ran around like a chicken without his head and tried to get more material from the other workers.

"Think Henry is losing it?" The icy blonde asked.

"I don't know" Gretchen answered.

"With how often Joey is 'pulling a Joey' I wouldn't be surprised that he is over worked." The department 'leader' commented now engrossed into the discussion.

"Should we contact Overbrook just to be on the safe side?"

"If we did that we'd probably lose a lot of our staff." Mae commented just shrugging off the idea and not really taking her college that serious.

"I'm more worried that she has a specific asylum in mind already." Gretchen whispered to her closest college Dori, which nodded a bit freaked out as well.

* * *

There was a common notion in the studio that if you wanted answers to what was going on the one you should ask was Norman Polk. The projectionist had an uncanny ability to appear and disappear in an instant. Adding to the odd things often happening in the studio.

Norman had been asked more than once today regarding the auburn haired animator's odd behaviour. It was becoming a bit tiresome.

"Norman what exactly did Henry want from you?"

"Henry asked me for old clothes that my boys don't need, said he needed it for something important." Norman answered with no hesitation whatsoever. Not really what Sammy expected from such a private man.

"He also asked me if I had any baby doll clothes that I could part with." Gretchen commented said joining into the conversation. Her love for sowing and dolls was well known around the studio. She however didn't bring any of them with her since what happened last Halloween. He couldn't tell what the worse was: finding dolls hidden around the studio that startled the staff, or having Wally Franks always staying close to his co-workers for two weeks after the incident.

"I take it Rose haven't stopped taking about a potential Mrs. Howard." Norman speculated.

"No, she believes there is a bastard Henry won't tell us about." Gretchen corrected the men. Both men shared a look and shook their heads. As likely as that was, they doubted it.

"I doubt Henry would let that be, let alone his father."

"You know his father?" Both Sammy and Gretchen asked simultaneously.

"Just work related. He was writing a news article about a bar fight back in the early 20s and we met by chance. But a few things I can say is that: you can't lie to that man, and status do not seem to face him."

"That would explain why Henry is so honest and humble." Gretchen stated out loud.

"That and he was at the grand opening of the studio." Norman also added.

* * *

To say that Henry has been preoccupied with his little bundle of Ink was an understatement. Bendy required a lot of attention and not being a person that could shrug off and settle for ok. Henry have been doing a lot of thinking and planning regarding the toon. It occurred to him late Sunday night that keeping Bendy confined to the studio wasn't fair to the Toon. If anything he deserved the same thing as any human did, alright a kid for now.

More than once did Henry contemplate if he was turning into his father and brother, while he mentally went over everything that the little guy would needed. A brilliant idea strikes him, if he could disguise Bendy as human child. It would give the demon the movability to do anything he wanted, well within reasonable limits. Hence the weird requests and very confused co-workers for the last couple of days.

He would explain everything once he introduced Bendy to the rest of the studio. But neither he nor Joey thought it was a good idea to do that just yet. For Joey however it was probably that he wanted to make a spectacle of it, Henry was more worried that the workers would fear the toon and perhaps even perform an exorcism on Bendy if the felt that it was necessary. Bendy needed a safe place to go to if the worse happened.

Joey had not been happy about the fact that Henry was going to take Bendy out of the studio, but Joey had agreed to the animators request for him to be the demons caretaker. Even if Bendy was getting use to Joey's presence he would follow Henry everywhere.

Before Henry left for the day with Bendy safe and hidden in the wicker picnic basket. He was called into Joey's office.

"Henry I need you to take Bendy to see Mr Price tomorrow morning." Safe to say if Henry was happy about that assignment.

"Joey, why should Bendy see that man?"

"I have already informed him about what happened Friday night. He would like to see the results." At that Henry's jaw slacked. Too stumped to form a coherent sentence.

"What, how, what, why?"

"He is our main investor he needs to know what his money are spent on." Joey shrugged. On the inside Henry was boiling with ire. Oh if he didn't have an innocent little witness he would have sworn and probably said things to Joey that he would later regret.

"Yet you want to keep Bendy a secret from our co-workers." Henry snarked back.

"They are not ready."

"And you think Price is?"

"Yes. He funded this research."

'Why am I not all that surprised?' Henry mentally commented.

"I better leave, if I am to meet him early tomorrow."

"He wants you there at 7am." Joey called after him, as Henry was in the doorway he let out an exhausted groan.

The trip home was not all that long. Henry allowed his eye to trail to the Basket ever so often. He saw how one of the lids where more open. Bendy was taking the chance and observing the outside world for the first time. The trip up the narrow stairs that lead to his apartment.

"Alright Bendy, you can come out now." With that Henry opened up the lid fully and Bendy curiously looked around before he started exploring the entire apartment. Bendy still hesitated to run at full speed but he had been getting better control over his body at an astounding rate. Squeals of excitement could be heard from the small demon along with that loud rumbling Henry now could place all to well.

Once again Henry warmed up some beans and took out some bread for the two of them. Once Bendy was full Henry saw how his eyes where becoming heavy. He fished out the nightshirt that had once belonged to the Polk family. It would be a bit big but it would do. He sat down on his knees to get closer to Bendy's height

"Bendy, come here please." Henry called and held up the greyish nightshirt to the toon to see. Bendy tilted his head when he saw it. Henry hung it over his arm as he with a smooth tug undid the bowtie. Placing it on a dresser nearby. Bendy however backed when Henry wanted to remove his gloves.

'Baby steps Henry, Baby steps.'

"Hey it's alright you can keep them on."

"And shoes."

"Alright you can also keep your shoes on for tonight." Bendy smiled at that.

"Can you raise your arms please?" Bendy did as he was asked. And the cotton shirt made its way over his head.

"Alright sweetheart. Time for bed. "Henry said as he finished buttoning up the nightshirt. The little toon didn't make any fuss when Henry put him under the covers. But he didn't fall asleep as fast as Henry would have liked. Henry decided to make himself ready for bed and went back to the small demon. Bendy didn't mind when Henry crawled under the covers either. If anything Bendy moved in closer, placing his head near Henry's chest once again. The animator allowed the small demon to make himself comfortable in his arms.

The little thing was soon fast asleep. Tiny whistles heard as he breathed, while tiny hands burrowed themselves into the fabric of his nightshirt. Henry decided to hum the old drinking song again. Making sure that Bendy was in deep slumber. Before he drifted off himself.


	12. Late

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

If there are parts of the story that are unclear I would gladly explain.

Leave a comment and tell me what you think.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

* * *

Late

Thursday morning at the Price building in Downtown Newark. A lone women sat at her desk going through the letters her boss had received and knew that a large part of her day would be spent responding, Price only responded himself if the content was of extreme importance to him. Leaving his secretary to reply to the majority of the workload. She almost melted into the room with her pale skin and dark hair. Her colours where at a minimum her dark grey dress with white butterfly sleeves and collar and the only colour on her was a green ribbon that decorated her neck.

Besides the sound of the clock behind her and the steady tapping and occasional ringing of the typewriter it was silent as the grave. The big doors that lead to the boss private office shined like dark gold. There was only two sets of doors one that lead to her boss another one led to the main corridor and the stairs. Her workstation also functioned as a lobby, they would see her before even having a chance to meet Price. Everything from the desk to the wallpaper matched, patterns and curves blended and created an impressive style that was pleasing to the eye. Even the more extravagant decor such as the stylised recreations of Greek art was still tasteful, as the light played with shades and colours, never becoming overwhelming in its execution.

The tall windows allowed the woman to look out over the street and the sky. The weather had been grey for the major part of the week. She yawned as she looked at the clock, a few minutes before 7. Why her boss always wanted to start the workday at six was a mystery to her. Especially since he was rarely there that early. She was lucky she had managed to grab a Newspaper before she got to work. Hopefully she would have made enough progress so she could take a short break and catch up with the rest of the world.

Then she heard a rumbling. But there was no crack of thunder. It quiet down and she went back to her work.

Then once again there was a rumbling, the strange thing was. It was coming from the inside of the building. Rising from her chair, she was ready to go investigate the sound.

The closer she got the main door the clearer it was that it wasn't thunder. But it still startled her when the doors flew up.

Soon she was face to face with a familiar animator. It was probably by sheer dumb luck that they weren't toppled over one another.

But Henry was soon pulled back by two of the buildings professional watchmen. A third came running and helped the tall man off his feet, before he turned his focus to the basket that the cartoonist clung to his chest. This was definitely not what she had expected when she had woken up this morning. She regained her posture, it was best to do this quickly before there where physical complications.

"Gentlemen please, what is going on?" Green eyes going over all their faces.

"Miss Troost, this man stormed into the building earlier and refuse to go through an inspection." The tallest of the three said, despite his scraggly appearance he was quite strong.

"We have reasons to believe that he is carrying dangerous goods. Step back miss." The youngest watchman said trying to pry the basket that Henry clung to for dear life.

"I'm telling you, I have a meeting booked with Price, now at 7. I was running late." Henry said defensively. Refusing to loosen his grip on the wicker basket.

"Likely story." The oldest of the watchmen snorted not believing a word coming from the young man.

"Actually, Mr Price does have a meeting now this morning." The young woman corrected hoping to ease the obvious tension.

"Yes, but this is not Mr. J. Andrew from the cartoon studio. I can tell you that much." The youngest of the three commented as he tried over and over to get the man to let go of his cargo.

"No it isn't, but he is the co-founder of Joey Drew's studio. Henry Howard." The dark haired woman cluing in the three on just who the auburn haired man was. When the three men looked at one another and then at the tall man they had gotten hold on. Colour seemed to fade from their faces as they realised they had just manhandled one of their boss intended guests.

"Are you certain?" They asked hoping to God that she was mistaken.

"Yes." She answered clearly with no hesitation in her voice. With not another word spoken the three of them let go of Henry, not even lifting their heads and acknowledge the man they had wrongfully assumed to be dangerous. The watchmen left not saying another word as they exited the room, probably to go back to their stations at the first floor.

Once the three men had left and Henry had managed to get out of his temporary daze over what just happened. His gaze shifted to the secretary.

"Thank you." He said showing of his bright smile. Ruth now had a chance to look at the man before her. Henry's dark red hair was all over the place instead of the side cut she was used to seeing. Freckles where becoming visible again from where they had been covered up by flustered blush. His shirt was wrinkly and his vest buttoned wrong, and his coat handing of his shoulders. She was just glad there were no bruises or rips

"I do apologize for that. They were only doing their job." Ruth said hoping that no one would get in any trouble. She offered her had to the much taller man to pull him up. Henry accepted the gesture and took her hand. But he still had one hand firmly pressing the basket to his chest.

"Are they always that physical with whoever visits Price?" Henry said trying to make light of the uncomfortable situation from earlier. As he lightly tried to smooth out his clothes. And slowly shifting the basket so it was in the proper position.

"Price has a lot of business partners, sometimes, they will try to play dirty. That is why we have, precautionary measures." She answered cryptically. Her eyes fluttered around, not sure where to focus her attention.

"People have threatened him?" He stated, a bit impressed but not really shocked.

"My predecessor even said it went beyond just threats. Thankfully the injuries were minor, but Mr. Price has been cautious after that encounter." Ruth recalled every detail the former secretary had shared with her. To say the vivid descriptions of the event didn't put her at ease.

"Alright, so bringing Dead Rabbits here is out of the question." He joked. Trying to rearrange his hair without the use of a mirror.

"Price prefers Pigs, both on the plate and at the door." Ruth commented back, a soft smile on her own face.

"Duly noted." Henry said laughing. Feeling more at ease, but he knew that he needed to be careful especially with the content of the basket.

"What is that?" She asked out of sheer curiosity. Henry stiffed for just a second before answering a bit stiffly.

"Joey asked me to bring h…. this here." Henry watched as one of her eyebrows raised and looked at him questionably.

"So it is regarding their new project. A film reel perhaps."

"I can't tell you. Top secret." Henry didn't like to lie, but how exactly would he explain. He just hoped it wouldn't be a secret forever.

"Take a seat, Price has yet to arrive himself." Ruth said in the same polite and professional tone and Henry was trying very hard to not groan in front of the young lady. It wasn't her fault, so taking it out on her would be unfair.

'Then why did Price want me to be here at this hour?' He thought letting his inner Sammy release his ire, even if it was just in his thought.

"Thank you." Henry said and made his way to the couch. Placing the basket down as softly as he could next to him. He lifted the lid and discreetly peaked inside. There was a black figure, the form slightly melted, and a weak whine was coming from the creature.

Henry discreetly looked over at the secretary, which was back at her typewriter again. Making sure she was not focusing on him he opened the lid a bit more and slipped his hand in and leaned closer to the ink being.

Big dark eyes looked up at him and he felt both a small hand and a circular head that kept rubbing against his hand. Henry softly hushed and Bendy appeared to calm down, his form not appearing as sticky as earlier.

Henry kept two of his fingers inside the basket, making sure there was some light seeping through so Bendy could see and so he knew that Henry was still there.

Henry sat their catching his breath, taking in the art in the room, from the art deco sculptures in the room to the pattern in the floor and on the wallpaper. Everything was quiet.

Until

Grrrruuuuuummm. Grrrrrrrrruuuuu.

Henry wanted to sink through the floor. The fact it was so noisy that Miss Troost looked up at him. Her green eyes wide in surprise, just made it more embarrassing.

Grrrrruuuuuu, *Gurgle*

Henry felt his cheeks turn red as he heard a muffled giggle. But he knew it wasn't him nor her making that noise, he stiffed hoping that Bendy wouldn't be found out.

"Mr. Howard, did you skip out on breakfast by any chance?" the woman asked. Before Henry had a chance to answer his stomach did it for him with another loud rumble.

"I overslept, I more or less ran here as fast as I could, you saw the result yourself." He said recalling the morning. Sleeping with Bendy on top of him was slowly becoming the norm it seemed. The little demon had woken up the short while when Henry was in the bathroom. Bendy whined and wouldn't sleep until Henry was back in bed again. But when it came to waking up the demon in the morning, Bendy was completely out of it. He was more asleep than awake when Henry tied the ribbon around his neck. There was barely time to get the two of them dressed and Bendy into his basket. He realised now that he looked probably less than presentable, he decided that breakfast would have to wait. Henry hoped that Bendy would sleep until the meeting was over, then he could treat the demon to a hearty meal.

But once again.

Raaaaaawwwww *Gurgle*

This time however it was louder and it wasn't Henry. Looking at the basket before letting his eyes shot back to Miss Troost, panicking over how to explain it.

She was no longer writing correspondence but looking for something in a leather satchel. It appeared to be a small package of brown paper with strings. Quickly untying it she made her way over to the man and revealed sandwiches.

"Here, I think you need this more than me." She offered the animator, Henry could smell the tuna and had it been at a better time he would have declined politely. It was obvious it was her lunch she was offering.

But before Henry even had a chance to accept or decline the lid of the basket shot up and a white hand snatched one. The little thing was so hungry he didn't think his action through as he devoured the creamy meal before he realised it was gone.

Only when he was going in for second he looked up and saw the shocked expressions of the man he had come to like and a complete stranger. It became so quiet that one could hear a pin drop before Bendy's face shifted to that of horror and with a timid squeak dove back into the basket closing the lid.

The raven-haired woman looked utterly perplexed over what had just transpired. Grey-brown eyes met green, Henry knew that he owed her at least some explanation about what she just saw. He just hoped he wouldn't end up in the madhouse once he was done.


	13. Like the Monkey's paw?

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

Also warning there will be quite a bit of reference to older works and if they come off as stale or exposition heavy, I apologize.

* * *

Like The Monkey's paw?

The rapid sounds of heels upon the floor took over where the ticking of the clock and deafening silence had been before. Back and forth, back and forth like a pendulum. All three of them lost in a specific emotion, one was fearful, another confused and the last one was anxious for what was to come.

Henry was not a man easily intimidated, standing 5'11, having a fair share of muscle mass and still being in his early 20s at times gave HIM the ability to intimidate quite a few people. Besides growing up with a woman that had literary been able to scare grown men with just a glare, did harden you along with your siblings.

Yet here he was sweating bullets. Awaiting judgement from a woman only 5'4, but to Henry, he might as well have been looking into Leviathan's maw.

Henry could see the gears in her head turn as she kept pacing back and forth muttering to herself. Asking questions and then trying to answer them herself. Henry was still sitting next to the basket. The entire thing was shaking, but Henry couldn't pry the lid open. Not even when he used both of his hands. The whining that Bendy produced and then screeching screams similar to a cornered alley cat, whenever Henry tried to open the lid.

It seems that Bendy is a lot stronger than he appeared.

Henry was just thankful that The Three Stooges didn't return to investigate all the commotion.

The problem was now what to do about Miss Troost.

Even if running for the hills sounded like a tempting opinion he knew it wouldn't be the best.

'A man must faces the consequences of his actions.' He recalled his father's words, at times Henry wished his father weren't so gosh darned noble. Henry was at a loss, humming seemed to have no effect on the creature, because the whining and crying overpowered any word of comfort or soothing sound Henry made.

'Alright now I know that seeing a stranger stresses him out. Or was it just that he didn't expect her to be there? He reacted the same when he saw me and Joey for the first time. He still is skittish around Joey. Perhaps he just needs a little time.' But it didn't stop Henry from worrying about the little one.

Henry so focused on his own thought and what had just transpired didn't even notice that the secretary finally had stopped pacing and was now standing six feet away from him.

"Ahem." The feminine voice brought Henry back from his thoughts. Her face was an amalgamation of different emotions. A smile Henry was sure she meant as comforting but the terrified eyes and the posture that screamed that she was on high alert, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"So, I take it you have some questions." Henry said sheepishly, not really knowing how to break the ice in this situation. Then again they didn't have classes with 'how to care for a toon' let alone how to announce something like that.

"I do, I just don't know how to ask them."

"I don't think there is a right way to do this. Just go." Henry said prepared to be raked over the coals by her.

"Ok." She said closing her eyes and letting out a slow breath. Her body visibly relaxing losing the stained smile. Then those green eyes opened again, more focused and Henry would not escape her.

"Is it really him? Is that really Bendy?" She went straight to the point.

"I can't answer that. He is still so young, but he is growing on me." Henry admitted, even if Bendy had only been with him for five days. He was getting comfortable with the thought of having him around. Just to see who the little toon would become once he gathered a bit more confidence. Those moments when he let his playful persona through was worth it, because Bendy made him laugh. Even if he was starting to get strange looks from the other employees.

He just hoped that he could keep Norman of his trail if just for a week or two more. Since the Projectionist had an uncanny ability to know and see everything that was happening in the studio.

"When did it happen?"

"It was late Friday night, I was about to leave for the day. Then I saw that Joey was still there, I got curious and that was the first time I got to meet him." Henry said with fondness in his voice.

"So less than a day after I was there, Bendy was created." Processing what she just said. And frankly the absurdity of the situation.

"Yes, with Joey it is often like that. One minute everything is calm, the next you have to do damage control. You get used to it after a year or so." 'Hopefully' Henry mentally added. He can't name all people Joey managed to scare away after they had worked for less than a month.

To say Joey was a piece of work, was the understatement of the century. If Joey's head was as big as his ego it would be the size of a Zeppelin. The mental image almost caused Henry to laugh.

"Has Bendy been with you since you found him?"

"Yes, he likes me. The longest time we have been apart has been perhaps an hour. He also naps after every meal and won't sleep unless I put him to bed." Henry recalling his time with Bendy. He was starting to see quirks in the little demon, convincing Henry that there was more to the demons personality than the scared little creature he first met.

For some reason she seemed to have been eased by that information. Henry however began to wonder what she assumed Bendy could or would do.

"Did Joey or you make some sort of wish or request after Bendy came?"

"No and Joey haven't been alone with Bendy so I know he haven't asked Bendy for something."

'Just what are you trying to imply?' Henry kept his eyes on her. He would not allow her to touch Bendy if she so much as ruffled his bowtie he would not stand for that.

She had gone back to her desk to get

"I think you need to see this." She handed him a newspaper. There in one of the articles that grabbed his attention.

 **Felix' Creator Dies**

"Pat Sullivan is dead?" Henry stated in disbelief.

"Yes."

"You think Bendy have something to do with this?" Henry felt insulted by the idea that Bendy would cause a tragedy of that scale. He realised too late that he had let some of his anger slip into his voice. As she visibly became more stiff.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Monkey's Paw?" Ruth asked him instead of answering his question.

"Yes."

"Then you know that whatever wish was granted had a horrible consequence."

"You think Sullivan's death is the consequence of Bendy becoming alive?"

"I honestly do not know what to think. But there has to be some sort of magic at play. You can't say that a walking cartoon character is a common occurrence." The uncertainty she displayed was clear as day, but Henry couldn't fault her for that logic.

When he didn't answer she continued.

"The thing is, nothing is ever given for free. If they payment isn't immediate then it will come sooner or later." It was foreboding yet poetic. Her eyes darkened there was a look of sadness in them. Henry now felt a bit guilty for jumping to conclusion that she was indirectly calling Bendy a murderer.

"So… what now?" Henry asked relaxing even the slightest bit.

"What are you going to do with Bendy? Do you have any ideas what to do next?"

"I will take care of him." Henry sated in the same firm confident tone he used when he first requested it from Joey.

"That's a good start. But that won't hold forever."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Henry could hear by the tone of her voice that, she was not patrenizing him.

"How many know about Bendy?"

"From what I know, four. You, me, Joey and Price."

"Why would Mr. Price know about this?"

"Joey said that he helped him in his research, he told me Price wanted to see Bendy. So I take it he is aware of him." Henry wondered just what Joey would have done, had he not been there to meet the Devil Darlin' himself that night. He wondered what Joey would have done, what he would have said and how he would have cared for the small ink blot.

"Alright, but you can't keep Bendy a secret forever."

"I'm not planning on it. Neither is Joey. I just, I don't know. I want to tell the rest of the studio."

"You are just scared that they would react like me or worse." She said a bit ashamed for putting both Henry and Bendy into that predicament.

"Yeah." Henry admitted.

"I apologize for how I reacted, it was unfair to both of you."

"I, wasn't exactly a prime example of a gentleman myself. Apology accepted."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Do you think I could meet him?" That question was what Henry feared the most. But the tone of her voice made it clear there was no spite, anger or ire directed to the ink creature. Just nervousness and curiosity.

Henry nodded. Crouching down so he was close to the basket he still heard muffled sobs.

"Bendy, hey buddy, its ok. You can come out." Henry said hoping he could coax the demon out. He saw how the lid lift just a little. Indicating that Bendy was indeed listening. But when he heard the whine and looked back and looked at the secretary again.

"It's alright Bendy, she won't hurt you. She's nice." Henry waited a beat and then saw how the demon nodded ever so slightly. Henry rose up from his position and nodded to her.

The lid to the basket opened up again, only the top half of Bendy's face was visible. But he appeared to have calmed down, even if one could hear sniffs coming from him and dark trails where evident at the side of his eyes.

Henry stood beside the basket as a sort of comfort. Ruth couching down so her end Bendy where at the same eye height. Her face relaxed and she kept a reasonable distant from the ink demon.

"Hi Bendy, it's nice to meet you, my name is Ruth." Her voice soft and warm. Bendy rose his head a bit more until the lid was finally up and for the first time they really had a chance to look at one another. Henry now watching interested in just how the other would do.

Then Bendy's eyes became shiny a small round mouth in aww as he looked at the woman before him. It didn't take much to figure out just what he was really looking at.

Apparently Ruth caught on too as she herself looked upwards. She then looked back and smiled to the demon before bowing her head giving Bendy the opportunity to touch the dark locks.

Bendy hesitated at first before a gloved finger touch the top of one 'horn' He watched in amazement as it folded back and then went back into place once removed. He grabbed hold of the tip and gently pulled, the locks went back into place once he released it.

Henry watched in amusement as Bendy's grim became wider and wider. How something as simple as that made him smile. Ruth could probably not see the face the demon was making, but Henry could and it was pure unadulterated joy.

"Henry, her horn are soft!" Neither Henry nor Ruth could stop the amused snorts from escaping. She laughed so much she couldn't keep her eyes open and when she rose her head she didn't realise just how close she was to the toon. Dark eyes now looking deep into her green eyes. Bendy's hands where now tangled in the hair that covered her ears. She lightly one of her hands on top of the toons.

To Henry's relief Bendy smiled again.

When Ruth backed away she noticed the odd looking bowtie Bendy had.

"Want some help with your bow?" She lightly asked. Bendy hesitated before nodding.

Nimble fingers pulled at the soft fabric. She was a bit surprised that Bendy had different textures. Especially when her finger brushed against the black chest that was cold to the touch.

"There now all done." She said, Henry had to admit it looked better than his hasty work. Then again he didn't look like a million dollars himself for the moment.

Then there was the reminder what had caused the entire reveal to begin with.

Gruuuuuuu

"You must be hungry from all that crying." She lightly laughed. Before another rumbling could be heard.

"Alright both of you need to eat."

* * *

Sleeping in Henry's arms was a content Demon. He was just glad that Ruth had managed to help him fresh up a bit more. Said woman was back at her typewriter doing her job. But Henry noticed how she would steal glances at the two of them. Her smile would get a bit wider before she returned to her duties.

Ensuring Bendy was asleep he carefully put him back in his basket.

Then shortly after the clock stroked ten, a heavy set man threw the doors open and the quaint atmosphere was shattered.

"So what did I miss?" Price stated in a joyful tone.

It took every amount of Henry's self-control to not snark back at the man that showed up three hours after their supposed meeting time. Henry was just glad that despite the disastrous beginning Bendy had familiarised himself with another person. He knew that Bendy needed to have supporters in his corner.

Henry was a lone man, and it takes a village to raise a child or toon in his case.


	14. Back at the studio

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

The King Porter Stomp was composed by Jelly Roll Morton.

* * *

Back at the studio

Bendy had entered the swing hall, somehow managing to sneak pass the doorman when he was distracted by one of the ladies. Bendy now inside stood there at the entry to the dancefloor. The jazz band playing the bouncing beat as the base fiddle and trumpet where the main event.

Bendy's smile spread across his face, he may never know heaven, but if this was anything near it. He could understand why people wanted to get there.

With a bounce in his step he made his way to the dancefloor. It didn't take long for Bendy to find a dance partner, a cat not much taller than him was so into the music and dance that she barely noticed that she had switched dance partner. Bendy not really caring who he was dancing with decided to enjoy the dance in itself.

Too bad the Tom that had been the girls previous dance partner realised that he was dancing with thin air and to both his chock and later ire he noticed the demon that was dancing with his girl.

Making his way over to the dancing pair, he then angrily and tapping the small demon on the shoulder when Bendy didn't react. He did it once again, causing Bendy to look at the bigger cat now annoyed and grabbed Bendy by the bow and …

"Cut, cut, cut, Fulton you missed your beat!" The music director shouted at the guitarist and temporary sound effect maker. Everyone knew it mean one thing, they would have to redo the entire score AGAIN. It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't already on their sixth try.

The only response Sammy got was a huff that confirmed that the man had heard him. The music department had been playing the King Porter Stomp since they had arrived. Considering the fact that it was half past ten, everybody was starting to get a bit tired of playing it over and over.

Norman stopped the projector once again, there seemed to be a lack of focus today. The reason behind it was unknown. But if he had to guess Fulton wasn't giving it his all. Despite knowing just how difficult it was out there to get a job, it didn't stop the guitarist from acting like a prick when things didn't go his way.

Sammy was just glad that this episode would be made without lip-sync. Because just timing the noises and the music to the beat was a nightmare as it was. That didn't mean that Fulton wouldn't get an earful.

Clem kept strumming on his instrument focusing on how his fingers held and hit the string of the base fiddle. Loosing himself in the music with his goofy smile still plastered on his face. Humming the rhythm to the song they just played.

Until he was interrupted that is.

"Earth to Clem. Ya done daydreamin'?" The trumpet player said to his brother.

"Fine. Sammy ready to get startin'?" Clem said to his brother after rolling his eyes at him.

"Yeah. Soon." Chris said before putting the trumpet back in place. Clem let his mind wonder and when his eyes landed on the projectors booth he knew something was off.

Norman noticing the man gazing up at the projectors booth.

"He ani't dead. If that is what you wonderin'." Norman answered back in the same knowing tone.

"You know where he is?" Clem asked.

"Price's office." Norman said with a shrug.

At that everyone temporarily stopped what they where doing. Every member from Bailey to Webber was no curious just what their second boss was doing meeting up with the fat cat that was Godfrey Price. It often meant there was bad news, and the studio didn't need any more of that. There was a depression still going on for Christ sake.

But almost all of the musicians shared the same sentiment.

'Hope he gets back here alive.'

* * *

Sammy was out at the front of Joey Drew studio. It was lunch hour but he decided to sacrifice just a few minutes of his precious lunch for some much needed fresh air. Even if the music department was just as cold as the outdoors a break from the confinement of the lower levels where needed.

After several trial and errors they finally managed to get everything done and recorded for the episode. Sound effects and music lining up to a T. He felt the cold February breeze ruffle the sandy locks he was proud over, even if the cold at times stung and caused his grey eyes to water.

Looking down the road Sammy noticed a familiar figure making his way back to the studio. A smile formed on his face.

"So, the Prodigal Son returns." Sammy said in a half mocking tone. Before taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Good morning to you too Sammy." Henry responded back to the music director. A smile upon his face seeing his college. After what he had experience that morning something as simple as the bantering between the employees was welcomed.

Henry was glad that the entire meeting with Price was over. If he would be fair it was more akin to a lecture that one used to receive in school. Henry barely got a word in and Price decided that once Henry was back at the studio he would give a message to Joey. So he now had a letter stuffed between the space of his shirt and waistcoat, he would lie if he said he wasn't curious.

"Clem wondered if you were alright, as did the rest of them when Norman told them you went into the lions den." Sammy summarized the morning for the animator in question. He would never admit it, but he had been a bit worried too once Norman told them.

"There was something Joey and Price needed to discuss but apparently Joey sent me instead."

"Typical. He makes plans but others have to make sure they get done." Sammy said as he ran his hand through his hair, cigarette still placed between his middle and index finger.

"It was just a one-time thing." Henry tried to convince Sammy, but by the look of the music director's face he wasn't buying it.

"All I'm saying Henry is that you need to be careful. Especially with men like Price, one slip and he might ruin you for good." Sammy's warning

"Trust me, if I could avoid it I would." Henry tightened his grip on the wicker basket. Sammy finally noticing the basket decided to have a go at embarrassing the animator.

"What did you need to do? Romance his secretary to a date?" Sammy said smugly and watched how the man before him turn very red.

"Of course not, I would never do that!" Sammy let a mirthful laughter slip through his lips. But it then soured as he looked at Henry's eyes there was a look of hurt that flashed across them.

"I know that, hell the last time you even talked about a girl was Lina."

"Linda, and since when has my love life been of any interest of yours?" Henry rose one of his eyebrows in suspicion.

"It isn't. But your actions have come into question if there is someone in your life." Sammy said as he took the last drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground and putting it out.

"Better get back to work, Drew will have our heads if he see us 'slacking off'." Sammy said opening the door to the studio with Henry close behind him.

"Agreed." Henry said feeling how the content of the basket began to stir, good thing he was back in the safety of the studio. Because at the safety of his work desk Bendy could roam around and easily hide. He just had one more stop before that, the studio's namesake's office.

* * *

Joseph A Drew was a character.

He has always been and always will be quite a character.

No one knew what really went on it that head of his.

To be fair sometimes he could barely keep up with himself.

But if there was one thing that could really make Joey loose his cool, it was when things didn't go according to plan.

"So you are telling me, that someone outside knows about HIM?!" Joey said as his fist hit his desk.

Henry felt how a small demon hid behind him as Joey continued.

"How could you have been so reckless?" Joey continued now out of his seat and he began pacing. His cane in hand and a noticeable difference in his footfall.

"Joey, NOTHING happened." Henry once again had to clarify. Even if that was only half-truth and there had been quite a moment where all three individuals involved had been emotionally drained from the event there was no need for Joey to shout at them.

The only thing that was doing was upsetting Bendy, and who was Joey to call him reckless when he more or less didn't plan ahead and put Henry in a situation he had no idea how to handle.

"Do you have ANY idea what danger you have placed him in?!"

"It was your idea to have him meet Price in the first place. The fact that Miss Troost found out about him was an accident. Besides are you saying that NOONE could know about him?" Henry was getting fired up. Once again glad that he had caught Joey that fateful night a week ago.

"Not until the time is right. And it if far from the right time." Once again was Joey using the same word from when they spoke earlier regarding Bendy.

"He needs to be socialised Joey, not locked away like some kind of damsel." Henry's comeback had a level of bite that he rarely used. Normally Henry would try to compromise with Joey but on this topic, on the little devil that clung to his leg in hope of protection, Henry would not budge.

"What do you suggest we do then? Let him run loose in Belmont and see how it goes?" Joey snarked back.

"No we get more people into his corner. By this time next month most of our staff should know about him." Henry stated and he watched how Joey's face turned white. Why didn't Joey want anyone to know about Bendy? If anything it would have given Joey a new reason to brag and boast. That HE had something none of the other studios had.

"Are you insane? Do you know how much of a gamble that is?" Now those words where definitely not the ordinary 'Joey Drew'.

"Funny, didn't I say the same thing just before you convinced me to begin this studio with you?" Henry smirked and even unintentionally Joey's lips flickered into a smile.

After another five minutes of arguing Joey finally stepped down from the argument. He had given Henry the responsibility of taking care of Bendy, so he had to trust him. Even if he begrudgingly did so right now.

"You are playing with fire Henry. If anything happens to him, it will be on your head." The boss finally let the animator go.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Henry picked up the upset demon and cradled him. Giving the small demon a kiss on the forehead. Smiling down on the toon and holding him close. Bendy responded in kind with grabbing hold of his waistcoat, before he pulled out the piece of paper from it.

Because of how frustrated Joey had been when he arrived back Henry had temporarily forgotten about it. But not really wanting to spend any more time with his partner and friend when he was in this foul mood. Henry quickly slammed the letter back onto the desk before turning to leave. Henry's next stop before returning to his work desk would be equally important.

So tracking back to the breakroom with Bendy still in his arms he rang the old telephone and waited until he got through the line. That didn't stop Bendy from entertaining himself with making the telephone cord swing wildly.

"Yes could you connect me to…" Bendy only hearing a series of numbers after that didn't really pay any mind. He watched the man that held him. After a beat he saw how Henry's smile became wide and he spoke once again.

"Hey, Harvey! Listen I need a favour."

* * *

Henry spent the rest of the afternoon cartooning and keeping an eye on Bendy. Luckily for him, Bendy was content with a sketchbook a few pencils and words of encouragement when he showed the doodles he made. They were still crude and looked more like a collections of circles and lines but the pride the little demon had whenever he showed it you might have believed he just created the Mona Lisa. It kept the little demon entertained for hours but once 7 PM rolled around it was probably time to head home.

It was a bit strange that none of his colleges had swung by earlier, but even if Sammy was here it was no guarantee that the rest of the studio knew he was back. Or it could have been that someone had heard the argument going down at Joey's office and decided it was safer if everyone stayed clear of both Joey and Henry.

Henry once again looked at the little demon and found two dark eyes staring back at him. Henry had just finished the cells for another short. He could send it down for inking tomorrow, after all he was pretty sure he was one of the few people still left at this hour.

"Ready to go home Bendy?" Henry asked the little demon as he kneeled down to get closer to the demons level. Bendy through for a short while before he shook his head.

"Why not?" His tone was lovingly and only a small amount of surprise.

"You think we could play something first?" Bendy said shyly pushing his index fingers together before. Twirling them around one another. A light grey shade of blush upon the demons cheeks.

"Of course, anything special you want to play?"

"Hide and seek? That would be fun." Bendy's hopeful tone made it impossible for Henry to deny his request.

"Alright let's play hide and seek. You hide and I count to twenty. But you need to stay on this floor, deal?" At that Bendy nodded excitedly.

Pleased with himself Henry placed his hands over his eyes and began to slowly count.

"One, two, three…" With an excited giggle Bendy took off looking for the perfect hiding spot. He kept his eyes and ears peeled for any other worker that he haven't meet, he was still new to this world, there was so much he needed to learn and wanted to learn. But these giants or people that Joey and Henry often called them as where still scary to look at. They towered over him and he didn't even reach Henry's knee at full height. So he needed a little longer until he would start greeting people. Bendy stopped to think of a hiding place. Once he thought of the perfect place he snapped his fingers and took of his cheeky smile still pasted on his face.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Ready or not here I come. "The animator's voice echoed through the studio. He knew that Bendy had left his work space since he had heard tiny footsteps growing fainter with every number he counted.

He already knew there were some spots that Bendy would prefer over others. He started with the workroom, the space under the table, when he found nothing there he looked in front of the projector he felt on the handle to Joey's office. It was locked, with Bendy's basket standing outside. He realised once he was back at his desk that he forgot about it.

He picked up the basket, placed it back by his desk and continued his search. The next place to search would be the Art room. There were a lot of places for someone as small as Bendy to hide.

But no desk, nor drawer or space behind all the furniture had a devil darling. But Henry did get one clue, he heard a small giggle. It was coming from a different room, but he was close.

Then it struck Henry. He knew where to look. So he made his way to the sculpture room. Then it was all up to acting.

"Oh, where could he possibly be? I mean he wouldn't be in here by any means." Henry heard the same giggle and knew exactly where he was.

"I better leave, perhaps he is in that old office." Henry faked leaving the room even going so far as to change the sound of his footfall to fool the little one. Once he heard the giggle again he snuck back to the wardrobe as quite as a mouse making sure Bendy couldn't see him through the crack. Then with a quick motion he popped up before the demon.

"Found you." Henry said playfully at the small inkblot that responded in a delightful shriek. Bendy started to make his way back out from behind the wardrobe when he heard someone coming. But it wasn't the sound of Joey's footsteps. These ones where a lot noisier. So Bendy backed into the middle of the wardrobe.

"Hi Henry!" The youthful voice of the studios janitor could be recognized anywhere. Turning around Henry gave the young teen a smile.

"Good evening Wally, ready to head home?"

"Soon, still have to clean up here. But what are you doing here? Did you drop something? Want me to use my broom?" The kid asked. Moving in to use the trusty broom between the wardrobe and wall.

Wally was however surprise by the horrified expression that flashed across Henry's face.

"No, no, no, there's a … a kitten behind here." Henry stumbled over the last part.

"A kitten?" The younger man asked a bit suspiciously.

"Yes, poor things been sneaking around the studio for a few days now." Henry kept spinning the story. If he was going to tell a lie, this one needed to be convincing.

"How do you know that?"

"Well I have been taking care of it since I found him." Henry said with sense of pride in his voice.

"Do you think I could pet him, please?" Wally asked giving his best puppy dog impression. Henry through of it. It was still too risky, it was too early for it.

"You'll meet him, but he needs some more training before that." The older man felt a bit bad as he watched Wally's face fall, he was disappointed but he would get over it.

"Alright. I better get back to work, then I'm outta here!"

"Have a good night Wally, see you tomorrow." Henry said as the janitor left the room. The animator turned his attention back to the little toon. He had listened to it all transpire, and he was currently not very happy.

"I'm not a cat!" Bendy pouted.

"I know that." Henry said in a light-hearted tone.

"Then why did you lie?" Bendy's voice was quite stern even if he did squeak at the end.

"I know what I did was wrong, but it will only be temporary. Once everything has settled down you will be introduced to the other workers here." He calmly explained. Bendy still had some hesitation on his face.

"I'm not going to be forced to use a litter box, am I?" Bendy's sincerity in that question once again reminded Henry about how young the toon really was.

"Of course not. But I need to ease the workers into the idea of you being here before I tell them." The man's smile just as sincere as his words.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"You being here? No, definitely not. People have never met a toon, so they don't know how to react to you."

"Oh." Bendy seemed to take some offence to that. His eyes now cast on the floor.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. We do it once you are ready. I'll be there with you."

"You promise." Bendy said as he made his way out the narrow space.

"I promise." Henry held out his hand to the toon. Quickly catching on a glove covered hand wrapped around his.

Then a familiar gurgling sound entered their ears.

"Alright I think it is time to head back home. You need to get something to eat." Henry said as he picked up the demon.

Then it was the animators turn to make noise.

"And me too for that matter." At that Bendy giggled.

Henry quickly went back to his workstation and gathered up his coat and basket before leaving the studio. Henry turned around and shouted a good night to Wally one last time before heading out.

The sky was dark and there was a light mist. Bendy was in the safety and comfort of his basket. Henry began to walk down those well-known streets.

"Let's go home Bendy."


	15. Howards'

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

Warning for fluff.

* * *

Howards' 

It was Saturday afternoon, the train was making its way over the Hudson as it normally did. Nothing seemed out of place, people traveling, some wealthy some not so much. No one really paid any mind to the tall man dressed in brown and red. His face thoughtful as he looked over the other passengers grey-brown eyes glancing around takin in everything. Nor did interest in the basket that he sat close beside him. But if they had looked more closely they might have spotted a pair of dark eyes moving around.

Bendy was positively ecstatic, this was his first time on a train and even if he needed to be kept in the basket he could see things fine from where he was. There where so many people though. Some big some small, tall, short, some looked tired others looked exited. The train cart was noisy and there wasn't a lot of space and the smell of hundred different things filled his nose, but even the big man sitting beside him that smelled funny couldn't damper his mood. He was going to see a new place with Henry today.

He felt his insides churn in anticipation, Henry spoke highly of this place. Said that there would be food and music and so many things too look at. But there was something that nagged at the back of his mind.

There would be strangers there.

People, who knew how many. There could be a mob just waiting to chase him, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been chased out of a place.

Bendy shook his head, NO! This was Henry, from what he had seen Henry would never put him in danger. He knew that, if they did get in hot water, them both where in it.

Soon the train stopped and once again they were on the move. Bendy marvelled at the tall buildings he caught sight of, they were several stories high. Some even seemed to disappear into the sky! Henry turned through streets after streets smaller shops but the houses slowly began to look more alike. Until Henry finally stopped at an unassuming row house. Was this it?

* * *

Bendy felt the cotton as Henry pulled the shirt down his head before buttoning it. Bendy's feet standing on the mattress getting ready to sleep. It felt odd to not have his trusted boots on but it was comfy, now he knew why Henry went to bed without his.

It was getting late but Bendy could feel that Henry was worried about something. He had spoken earlier today about a visit that would happen the next day. But he said he would discuss it once they were back home. Did he do something wrong? Is something bad going to happen? Was he going to meet that big man that looked at him like his next meal? Bendy didn't know what to think.

"Henry?"

"Yes Bendy?"

"Will you tell me what happens tomorrow?" Bendy asked as Henry picked up the little demon before placing him back down his head on a fluffed up pillow.

"We are going to take the train over the river, there is a place I want to show you." Henry said as he made himself comfortable next to the demon.

"How come?" Bendy was now curious what was going to happen.

"I didn't grow up here, so I want to show you where I came from." The duvet. Making sure it was up to cover the demon so he wouldn't get cold.

"You mean you were once like me?" Bendy said surprised by the man's words.

"I was once as small as you. But I didn't come here until I was an adult." Henry said propping himself up on his arm.

"Why?"

"It was a little over two years ago, my friend Joey had convinced me to begin on a new idea of his. He was always an unpredictable fella, still is, that is how the studio began. Since it would have been a hassle to take the train every morning so I managed to find this place. Moved here so we could get the studio of the ground. That is the story."

"Do ya ever miss where you come from?"

"I visit quite often, and I know it is not that far away. How about you? Do you miss where you came from?" Henry's concern caught Bendy of guard.

Did he miss it? He didn't miss not having anything to eat or a warm bed and he didn't like being chased out of buildings or having someone lord over him. But he did miss his friends, he missed the opportunity to cause some mischief, he could be playful with Henry and Joey seemed to be alright to prank, that dark haired lady that gave him food seemed nice, but what about the rest? Those 'workers' he had yet to meet. Would they accept his personality?

" I, I, Ah don't know."

"It's alright if you do." Henry encouraged the little demon.

"Do you think I might ever go back?"

"Maybe, I don't really know how you got here. I would have to speak to Joey about it." Henry admitted a bit sheepishly. There was a pregnant paus between them until the toon broke the silence.

"Can you tell me a bit more about this place?" Bendy's big eyes hopeful to learn more about the man before him. It had struck him recently that he knew little about man. But he would change that, he wanted to change that.

"Of course. It isn't a tall building, just three stories high, one of many houses on the street. But to me it was just home. It was not far from the water either, when I was young I would at time go down to the piers with my grandfather and try to sketch every ship I could see. At times daydream about what could be waiting out there." The melodic sound of Henry's voice and Bendy's eyes where becoming heavy.

"Tired?"

"NO! Tell me more!" Bendy protested in a whiny voice as he shot up sitting straight up in bed. Henry let out a soft chuckle, as it was obvious the toon was fighting tooth and nail to stay awake.

"Alright, alright." Henry could with a simple movement of his free hand get Bendy to lay down. He tucked the inkblot in once again as he continued.

"There will be lots of food, you can smell it from outside. There is often music playing, both my mother and father plays instruments."

"Do they play jazz?" Bendy asked excited.

"Not the type of Jazz you are used to, they would need more instruments for that. But don't worry there is still some bounce in their music."

"What are they like?"

"Humm, How to describe them?" Henry said outload pondering.

"Are they a lot like you?"

"I can't really say who I am more alike. I look more like my father, but I behave more like my mother."

"How so?"

"We can be quite stubborn, but deep down all we want to do is take care of those around us."

"Like you do with me?"

"Yes." That simple answer made Bendy blush, it was becoming much too sappy for his taste. But it felt nice. It was nice knowing someone really cared about him. If she was like Henry she was probably very nice. With every new thing he learned he wanted to know something more. It was like a puzzle and with every new thing he learned he had a new piece. He wanted to know.

"She always knows how to make me laugh and she knows just what to do when one feel down. Be it either one of her cakes or just hugging you for a while." Henry watched as with every description Bendy's smile grew more and more.

"She is quite short in comparison to me, she has big blue eyes and her hair is really curly and slightly lighter than mine." Henry said grabbing a few of his own stands to emphasis the point.

"How's your dad?"

"He is definitely the more serious of the two, he might come off as a bit standoffish but once you get to know him, you learn to read him."

"Like what?"

"He has his habits, the best thing to watch is his eyes and brow. I have learned that if his brow starts twitching, you have struck a nerve. "

"Does he smile?"

"Of course he does. Just because one doesn't smile all the time, it doesn't mean they aren't happy." That surprised Bendy a bit. Why wouldn't someone happy smile?

"My father loved reading for us when we were young children. I used to think he knew everything. That he always knew what to do." Henry laughed thinking of it now. The mind of a child, the world to a child so much smaller, yet enormous at the same time. Even if he knew more about the world as an adult it was still difficult to comprehend the sheer size of it. Just how did Bendy comprehend the world?

"Why do you keep saying we?" The demon raised an eyebrow.

"I grew up with two siblings. We really where the three musketeers. We always got ourselves into trouble. Heck even as adults we still get into trouble at times. There was this one winter back when we were children, we had the bright idea of jumping of the roof since the snow had piled so high. Needless to say it was a miracle our mom didn't have a heart attack. I don't think I have ever seen her go from white to red so quickly before or since." Bendy gave a tired giggle, he liked this. Perhaps after tomorrow he could have more stories. That would be nice. Bendy couldn't fight against sleep anymore. His eyes closed he felt soft skin on top of his forehead and Henry bidding him 'goodnight'. As both settled in, Bendy managed to stay awake just a little bit longer struggling to open his eyes he looked at the animator. Dark red hair unruly and half his face hidden by his pillow. He wouldn't reach Henry's forehead from here. His nose would have to do as he placed his lips there. It must have tickled because Henry's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Night Henry."

* * *

When Henry rang the doorbell to the house both animator and demon was surprised when the door flung up and a blur of beige and auburn hair almost tackled them to the ground. Bendy bracing himself for impact but luckily for both of them Henry managed to stay on his feet.

"Henry!"

"Glad to see you too Hope." Henry said as he felt the tightness around his ribs. She finally let go of him. Bendy couldn't see her face from where he was, but he could see how the woman was clearly excited about Henry being there.

"Hope, let him come in!" Came the sound of a male voice. With that Henry was more or less dragged in.

"That is one way to be welcomed home." Henry said jokingly, Bendy heard a blowing sound, it appears someone was blowing raspberries. It appears that Henry responded in kind because of what the male voice said next.

"Real mature Henry. "

"Harvey, glad to see you again." Bendy watched as a pair of long legs came closer. They were pinstriped in a slate grey colour.

"It's been two weeks. What you need big brother to bail you out of now?" Despite the dryness of the comment there was some mirth behind the question.

"Very funny." Henry responded. The basket jerked wildly. He assumed, this Harvey did something to Henry. Whatever it was it caused them both to laugh.

"You give up?"

"Never!" The playfulness in Henry's voice, Bendy could hear thumping of steps assumedly the two men that was currently messing around he also heard the sound of the other woman, Hope, laughing at the entire thing.

"Boys." Came a new voice, it was a man older, it was stern and even if it wasn't very loud or angry. Both Henry and Harvey seemed to stop as Bendy felt the basket move again.

"Father." At that word Bendy tried to open the basket a bit more. As luck would have it he managed to catch a glimpse of the older man. He held himself up with confidence much like how Joey did. Neat brown hair combed to the side, pale skin, and grey-brown eyes that seemed to always analyse what was around him. He could see what Henry meant when he said they looked alike.

"Good afternoon Henry." The older man now known as father. Henry grabbed the man's hand.

"Good to see you too, where is mom?"

"In the kitchen, oh and Hope, your mother was asking for you."

"I'm going." She said as she brushed past all of them.

"So Henry what do we owe the pleasure. Harvey said you had big news."

"Well I do, but it might be quite a bit to swallow."

"You didn't get someone pregnant?" His father said directing it

"No! Why would you assume that?" Henry asked in surprise.

"Considering that Harvey made it sound urgent. What did you think I would assume?"

"I could have buried a body." Henry shot back. Knowing that his father could decipher sarcasm easily.

"You are not that type of man Henry, I know that." His father stated. The atmosphere was interrupted by a new sound.

"Albert! Why didn't you tell me Henry had arrived?" Came a new female voice along with some very determined steps.

"There will be dinner shortly, besides I know how you hate when I disturbing you when cooking."

"Oh, Bertie let me see my kid." She said playfully as she shoved her husband aside.

"So good to see you Henry. Come here." Bendy watched as the woman came up to bendy. A dark blue skirt that swung around with every movement. Henry put the basket down and embraced the old woman.

"Hi mom."

"We were so glad that you could come. But I don't see anyone with you."

"Well, I want to introduce you to someone but it isn't easy." Henry said as he rank his fingers through his hair.

"Is she married?"

"No."

"Is it illegal?"

"No."

"I didn't know you were interested in men sweetheart." The mother joked back. Trust his mom to make a comment like that, had his grandmothers been alive he knew they would be embarrassed beyond compare. But he was quite sure both his grandfathers would be laughing on the floor.

"Oh good grief, you kiss ONE boy and people never let you live it down!" Henry said, his cheeks turning bright red. Recalling his teenage mistake, both boys couldn't look one another in the eye for weeks in a row.

"Well you were in a drunken stupor."

"MOM!"

"I take that as a no." The sound of a giggle was heard, but no one could place where it came from. No one but Henry.

"Did you hear that?" Harvey asked. Looking around.

"Didn't sound like rats. And that is not Hope's laugh either." The man now known as Albert commented. He noticed that the basket Henry brought suddenly shut.

"Henry, what is in that basket?" With that question Henry felt his heart stop.

"I better show you. Can you call Hope in, she should be here too." Harvey gave his brother a strange look but did as he asked. Two minutes later he came back with their sister, now sporting an apron on top of her dress.

"I promise that I will explain everything. But you must promise me that you will not do anything rash." Henry knew this was do or die time.

"I promise." Albert's voice was stern and eyes fully focused on his second son.

"Bendy, you can come out now." Henry called out to the basket. There was a beat when nothing happened. The rest of the Howard family worried that Henry had lost grasp of reality.

That was until the lid of the basket opened a bit, then a bit more. Until the devil darlin's head was clear for them all to see. The silence between them was deafening even as Bendy made his way to stand beside Henry. Gripping the man's pant leg as mortal support, partly hiding behind it. It sunk in that this tiny thing clinging to the man's leg was a living being.

'This isn't good. What do I do? What do I do!?' Bendy mentally screamed. That was until he heard a soft thump. Did someone faint?

The first one to react was the older woman as she dropped to her knees. So she came closer to the little devil.

"Hi there, sweetheart." Her tone was warm and there was a slight accent he have never heard before. Bendy looked up at Henry as to confirm that it was safe. Letting go of the man he took his first steps towards this woman.

"Hi." He said shyly. As a greyish blush spread across his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bendy. My name is Hannah." Bendy finally had a chance to really look at the woman before him. Despite her hair being in a bun there where unruly locks everything, showing the curls in her hair, just like Henry had described. Her skin was like Henry but she had a lot more spots all over her face, but those big blue eyes really caught his attention, the seemed so inviting and warm.

"You have really pretty eyes." Bendy blurred out. Once he realised what he just said he was sure his face was going to turn black from all his blushing. That was until a very unladylike snort left the woman. Her cheeks becoming brighter as she continued to laugh. It was music to the toon's ears. He had always liked the sound of laughter. Especially when it was this genuine, he liked her.

"Why thank you, aren't you a charmer." She said finally quit laughing. Bendy felt his blush subside as their eyes met. Bendy looked back at Henry, the animator smiled and a victory grim spread across Bendy's face.

Feeling bolder now, Bendy did request something. That took them all by surprise. Raising out his arms towards Hannah he simply asked.

"Can I have a hug?" Hannah's surprised quickly melted away as she picked up the tiny demon and gave him a white toothy grim before she let Bendy had his face buried in her shoulder. He took in this moment. The fingers on his back the unruly stands of hair that brushed against the top of his head. Even the strange stiffness of her chest that could be felt beneath all those layers of clothing.

'This feels nice.' The little demon though as he breathed in the smell of her. She smelled of warmth, like food and soap and a bit like brewed beer. The bone white blouse she wore had small amount of lace on the collar and stripes when from top to bottom and disappeared into her long dark skirt.

Henry watched all of this play out.

Or more correctly everyone watched it playout.

'She accepted him, just like that.' He felt relieved. Henry watched how his mother rose standing at her full height with Bendy still attached to her. As she made her way towards her son.

"Let's start over, this dear should have a proper introduction." Hannah said in a playful manner causing Bendy to look up in surprise. Henry just smiled and took Bendy so he was safe in his arms.

"Mother?"

"Now, now, is that really how you are going to introduce my first grandson?" Henry was quite sure if this had been a cartoon everyone's jaws would have been at the floor. But the gobsmacked look on everyone's faces was priceless.

"Right, sorry, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Bendy." Henry said as everyone took in the full size of the demon. It didn't take long for Hope to come out of her daze and finally come up and meet Bendy herself.

If there was one way to describe it: it was love at first sight.

"Henry he is adorable." Cooing over him like a baby. Bendy felt his blush rush back in full force. He finally had a chance to look at her. Her face was a lot like Henry's spots all over her cheeks and same nose, grey-brown eyes and shoulder length, wavy, dark red hair.

"Hi Bendy, my name is Hope. I'm the sister of this big galoot." She said pointing at Henry. Henry in kind just laughed.

"You're the one to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Which story should I start with? How about that one time, when you tried to get that Jenkins' boy to…"

"Not in front of kids Henry." She said with a pout. Her eyes indicating she meant Bendy. Bendy's smile getting wider.

"Another time then."

"Bully." She mumbled as she stepped away allowing Harvey to step closer to his new 'so called' nephew.

Bendy's reaction to seeing the man. Complete and utter confusion. His eyes going back and forth wondering if he was imagining things. They were almost identical, freckles, nose, chin, eyes, the only difference was that Harvey's hair seemed straighter.

"I didn't know you there was two of you Henry." Bendy said. At that both men groaned while giggles could be heard elsewhere.

"Honestly, we don't look that alike." Henry's brother said. Miffed by the comment.

"You kind of do." Hope responded in kind. Causing both of her brothers to give the woman death glares.

"Not helping Hope." Henry shot back.

"Wasn't trying to." She sang back to the brothers.

"Harvey, nice to meet you Bendy." Harvey said giving his hand to Bendy, after some hesitation the toon did take his hand.

"Thank you." Bendy said as he let go.

"Well Bendy if you can survive living with Henry, I think you will do fine here." Harvey said winking at the demon as he gave a last jab at his younger brother.

Then it was the patriarch of the family. As the man stepped up to the little devil darlin'. Bendy felt scared. The man's face was unreadable, if he had been angry he could at least cope with that. But the only thing Bendy did was bury his face in Henry's chest. He was even shaking, so nervous he was.

"So this is the famous Bendy?" His voice not portraying any emotion whatsoever. Bendy unburied his head long enough to get a real glance at the man. He wasn't looking at him, but rather Henry.

"Yes." Henry answered shortly. He knew his father well enough that he wouldn't physically hurt Bendy, but it didn't mean he couldn't turn them away. If he deemed the toon a threat.

"Care to tell me how this is possible?" He said raising one brow. He said crossing his arms hoping for an explanation.

"It is a long story. " Henry squirmed, similar eyes meeting, one pleading the other analysing.

'Please don't reject him.' Henry thought as he tightened his grip on the demon.

"You'll have time. After dinner." To Henry it meant that Bendy could stay, at least for now. Charming his father would be the real trial. But it wasn't impossible.


	16. Dinner & Music

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

Warning for fluff and long chapter.

All the songs are from early 20th century or before that. I don't own any of them.

 _Italic_ means singing

* * *

Dinner & Music

Bendy had seen food before, he had dreamed of banquets a mile long and turkeys bigger than his head, of cakes that reached the ceiling with cream and strawberries galore. But he never had the opportunity to taste it. These feasts where never fore him, always the uninvited guest and the troublemaker that ruined everything. There was that rare treat ones or twice but never anything on what he dreamed about.

But this was great.

Here he was, at the table with food meant for him. With a napkin around his neck. Even if it was a bit embarrassing that he needed to sit on an encyclopaedia book to reach up to the table.

Even if it was very soft and required little chewing, it tasted amazing. It could almost top Bacon soup, almost.

He just wished that Henry would stop trying to stop him from eating more, hence why he continued to squirm despite his friend's effort.

Despite everyone at the table had seen cartoons before and their capability of them gorging themselves it was different to witness it in real life. Good thing they said grace before putting food on their plates because Bendy more or less inhaled his in in half a minute. The demons' serving was the same of that of a full-grown man. The fact he was licking the plate clean and had mush over a great part of his face spoke to just how famished the demon was.

Henry seeing just what a mess Bendy was making he decided to step in. Armed with a handkerchief, he turned to his tablemate as he tried to get all of the cottage pie of the demon's face. Too bad Bendy didn't like his so called help. Since he clearly protested with every whine and annoyed grunt he made. Flailing his arms around but made no move indicating to hit Henry.

'Needs to learn table manner.' All of the Howards noted.

That didn't stop them from taking in just how the two reacted to one another. There was a certain level of amusement in this entire thing.

"There, all better." Henry stated, seeing Bendy back to his black and white self. A grey tongue licked around the mouth and as far as it could reach not finding any mush he pouted.

"But I wanted more." The toon whined.

"Would you like a second serving?" Hannah asked, it was only the fact that Bendy was so short that kept him from reaching the dish. But the wild nodding and stretching his arms made it clear what he wanted.

"Bendy slow down, you are going to get sick if you eat that fast." Henry worried.

"But I want another piece, the faster you eat the more you get right?" Bendy stated. Still holding out his plate as Hannah took it from him.

"Wasn't that YOUR logic once upon a time?" Hope said teasingly, her elbows on the table and a triumphant smirk on her face. That was until their father simply gestured with his hand and she sat up straight once again.

"It is still his logic, or have you forgotten what happened last time he overworked a week straight and then had Sunday dinner here? Had that lamb been alive we would have torn limbs spread across the entire house." Harvey stated as he took another mouthful. Winking at his younger brother.

"It was crunch time, the entire studio was stressed out and if my co-workers can keep going when it gets rough, then I will do the same."

"That doesn't excuse you from not eating." Hannah said as she put down Bendy's plate, Henry held onto the edge of the plate to prevent bendy from tilting it and lick it like before.

"I do eat."

"I meant something besides those beans soups." The woman's eyebrow went up. Daring him to prove her wrong.

"Let's talk about something else. " Henry said knowing that this would be a topic he would lose. Luckily the demon was a great way to focus on something else. The fact that Bendy looked ready to dive into the food.

"No, no, Bendy use the fork." Henry said gently grabbing hold of one of his horns stopping the demon in his tracks.

A whine of disapproval left Bendy's throat but he did as Henry asked.

"So Bendy how long have you been living with Henry?" Harvey asked the small ink demon.

Bendy thought for a while before beginning to count on his fingers. Before holding up his hand all four fingers on display.

"Four days?" Harvey asked the demon to clarify.

"Uhum." Bendy nodded excitingly, shoving another piece of food into his mouth.

"Where did you live before Henry?"

"Here and there, where I could find place. Sometimes it would be by the sea, the forest, if I had a boss I would live with him or her."

"Boss?" Harvey asked in confusion.

"Yeah, high ranking demons but also that crazy witch that always changed shape." There was an odd silence spreading in the room. Could this be a demon from hell? If he was, did he have any power here?

"Wait, wait, are you referring to that Morrigan woman?" Harvey recalled the witch that had been in the first few shorts. How the first was show was about Bendy sneaking out to a feast for all the familiars during 'Witches' Night' Where Bendy was the main singer at the entire feast.

"Ya know her?" Bendy asked before taking the last piece of his food.

"I know of her, she was in… your first cartoon." With that the pieces was falling to place. To Bendy those episodes where the same as memories. Meaning that what they had seen on the big screen was how the demon was or where as a person. Harvey drew a sigh of relief, it meant that even if Bendy was a demon he was more toon than hell spawn.

"What is it?" Bendy looked worried at the older brother.

"It's nothing. Just thought of something." Harvey said, only half lying to the toon. As he continued to eat.

"So Bendy how did you meet Henry?" The older brother asked, at that both demon and creator choked on their food. The rest of the family was surprised at the reaction of the two.

"It's a long story."

"I think we can manage." This time it was Albert cutting in, Henry knew that it was his father's way of cutting off all his potential excuses. But much to everyone's surprise it was Bendy that was the one to start talking.

"I met Henry and Joey at the same time. I don't really know how I got there. I just remember being cold and that everything was dark. When I opened my eyes I was somewhere I never been before."

"Where where you?"

"That studio Henry works at. Where he makes all those drawing of me. I woke up in one of the rooms there. I was really scared."

"You poor thing." Hannah cooed in sympathy.

"But Henry helped me, he's been with me since I have been here."

"Funny thing, it happened on last Friday. It was" Henry began before he was interrupted.

"Just before midnight."

"How did you?" Henry asked his brother.

"We have heard the story of you coming up with Bendy more than a few dozen times. I think I can tell it in my sleep." Harvey answered, but there was some pride in the smile he directed to Henry.

"So he has been 'here' for about week. Where was he before you took him in?" Albert questioned his son.

"The studio." Henry mumbled a bit shamefully.

"You lived at the studio?" Hope turned the question to the demon.

"Yeah, Henry was there too. I know there are more people there, but I haven't met them yet, Joey and Henry say that I will when we are ready for it."

'Figures that Joey Drew had something to do with this.' Albert and Harvey through at the same time. That man had always been a bit… eccentric. But this was a whole different ballgame.

Hannah rose from her seat along with Hope as they took the empty plates. When they took Bendy's he looked so unhappy, but it was gone along with Hope before he could voice any complains.

"Henry." Bendy said pointing towards the kitchen where the two women had disappeared to.

"They'll be back soon. Don't worry." Henry whispered to the little demon. Bendy hesitated a bit before nodding.

"So how are you going to break it to them?" Albert questioned.

"We haven't come up with how yet. But I was thinking that introducing him one on one would be for the best." Henry answered his father. Bendy listening intently. The atmosphere was still slightly tense as the older Howards focused on the demon across the table. That was until Hannah and Hope came back.

"Alright, who here want dessert?" Hannah said producing a Dundee cake for them all to see.

"I do!" Bendy shouted.

"Bendy calm down, you're going to get a stomach ache if you eat too much."

"I will not!" Bendy stated defiantly.

* * *

"Uuuuuurrrrr." Bendy groaned miserably, now sitting at the table with his stomach filled to the brim with Henry attention on him.

"You really shouldn't have eaten that third slice."

"But it tasted good." Bendy whined, not in the mood for a lecture.

"Why thank you, but you don't need to eat till you burst in order to show that." Hannah said a bit of mirth in her voice.

"I'm surprised he could even eat all that." Harvey said in surprise.

"I'm not. You said it yourself Henry is a big eater, Bendy takes after him." Hope said in an offhanded manner.

"Think he should get some medicine?" His mother asked. Henry not knowing how it would affect the demon shook his head.

"I think it is better that he rests." Henry gently picked up Bendy and placed him in the basket. The lid was open so he could both hear and see them.

Despite his tummy hurting Bendy fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime later Bendy came too and Henry noticed and picked up his friend. Bendy was becoming accustom to this and no longer feared being dropped, even if there was a long way down.

"Hi buddy, slept well?" Henry asked the drowsy demon.

"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes

"Feeling better?" At that Bendy simply nodded.

Hope noticing that Bendy was awake again Hope shouted to the others.

"Mom take the piano. I grab the violin." Hope said dashing up the stairs. While Hanna brushed passed them all a happy skip in her step.

"What's going on?"

"My guess, music time." Henry said and watched as Bendy's face lit up. Now face to face with one another.

"Really!?" Henry just chuckled at his excitement.

"Yes, next stop the Parlour." Henry said Bendy comfortably hoisted against his chest. Bendy taking the moment to really get a feel for the entire room. The parlour was spacious, the light blue walls made bendy think of the sky, with a warm brown wooden floor and, armchairs that you could sink into, a great bookshelves filled with books, photos on the walls, plants on the tables and a gramophone in one of the corners. But what captivated the demon was the upright piano in the same warm brown tone, it even seemed to shine when the light hit it. Albert had settled in his armchair, Henry and Harvey however was still standing even if they had room to sit. Soon the beige and auburn blur that was their sister had arrived. With her fiddle and bow in tow.

"So what is on the show for tonight maestro?" The old man directed it to his wife, which instead of giving an answer played a short happy tune in major scale. Big goofy grim on her face as she turned to the older man.

"Really, that one Hannah?" Albert's voice a mixture between teasing and surprise.

"You can't go wrong with an old classic Bertie." Hannah remarked teasingly.

"Good thing we do not live on top of our neighbours." Bendy could hear he old man mumble. Was it that noisy? Or did he mean the floor was thin? Bendy caught the sight of Harvey as he signalled his siblings as one after one his fingers fell.

" _And it's no, nay, never_ " Bendy shook in surprise as all three Howard siblings turned the floor into a makeshift drum. As they stomped on the floor. But they continued with their song without any help form the instrument.  
 _"No, nay, never no more  
Will I play the wild rover  
No, never no more"_

Hope raised her bow as the violin joined the piano in a beautiful duet. It was a melody Bendy had never heard before. It didn't mean it wasn't growing on him. Then a choir of four voices entered into the first verse.

" _I've been a wild rover for many's the year  
And I've spent all me money on whiskey and beer  
But now I'm returning with gold in great store  
And I never will play the wild rover no more"_

The bounce and the liveliness in the song, Henry hadn't exaggerated the music being played. He liked this, he liked it a lot.

" _And it's no, nay, never"_ once again the humping of feet could be heard in tune with the music. _  
"No, nay, never no more  
Will I play the wild rover  
No, never no more"_

Henry began to mock waltz with him. More like Henry spinning him around in turn with the music. Hope and Harvey was doing the same, living in the music and enjoying themselves.

" _I went into an alehouse I used to frequent  
And I told the landlady me money was spent  
I asked her for credit, she answered me "nay"  
"Such a custom as yours I can have every day""_

This time Bendy joined in the singing. To the delight of the other members. Even Albert had a small smile on his face.

" _And it's no, nay, never"_ Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump! _  
No, nay, never no more  
Will I play the wild rover  
No, never no more"_

Bendy jumped down from his place and landed on the floor, a bit unsteady but still on his feet. Then he began to join in the dancing. He just had to be careful not to get stepped on. But oh what fun he was having. With him twirling around Hope as she played so carefree, so happy. Bendy hoped that he could save this moment and never let it slip away.

" _I then took from me pocket ten sovereigns bright  
And the landlady's eyes opened wide with delight  
She says "I have whiskeys and wines of the best"  
And the words that you tolt me were only in jest"_

" _And it's no, nay, never_ " Bendy believed he heard a sixth voice finally joining them. His grim just getting wider.  
 _"No, nay, never no more  
Will I play the wild rover  
No, never no more"_

" _I'll home to my parents, confess what I'd done  
And I'll ask them to pardon their prodigal son  
And when they've caressed me as ofttimes before  
I never will play the wild rover no more"_

" _And it's no, nay, never"_ Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump! _  
No, nay, never no more  
Will I play the wild rover  
No, never no more"_

" _And it's no, nay, never"_ Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump! _  
No, nay, never no more  
Will I play the wild rover  
No, never no mooooooooorer_" They sang the last part of the song. Bendy let out a delightful giggle.

"Play it again!" Bendy requested eagerly. At that Henry gave of a small laugh.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Aww." Bendy sighed in defeat and disappointment.

"I think I might have something you would like." Albert said as he rose from his chair and made his way to the piano. He whispered something in Hannah's ear. She smiled, nodded and let him take his place at the piano bench. Putting up a piece of sheet music titled 'The Entertainer'.

Bendy watched as the man's fingers hit the keys and a new song began to play. It sounded a bit like Jazz, it was bouncy and cartoony in a sense. Bendy watched in amazement as fingers kept going all over the keys. It was not what he had expected from the man that seemed so distant and cold. That he could produce something that joyful, the biggest smile was definitely on Hannah's face

Once the music finished all of the family members applauded. Hannah making her way back to the piano. She pressed her face into the older mans' but Bendy couldn't see what they were doing, whatever it was it caused Harvey to look away.

"Can't handle seeing our parent's kiss?" Henry said teasingly to his older brother. Bendy made himself comfortable in Henry's arms.

"They can kiss all they want, I just don't want to watch them while doing it." Harvey said covering the part of his face that was in the direction of their parents. It was a bit icky to watch it, but it was also sweet for some reason. If Hannah liked him that much it must mean something, he couldn't be all that bad. Henry did seem to respect him a lot, he was just so scary.

"I think it's cute." Hope injected into the conversation.

"Of course you do." Harvey mumbled. Hope sending a glare to the oldest brother.

"You do know that we can hear you." Their father shot back, interrupting the three siblings.

"Well don't mind us." Henry said glossing over the comment as Harvey still was not looking at their parents.

"What do you say, are you up for Tipperary, my Leanan sídhe?" Albert asked

"Question is, can you keep up?" She said as she sat down on the piano bench, her back to the piano.

"Please stop flirting." Harvey groaned. If the parents ignored him or didn't hear him was up for question.

"Ready one. Two. Three." Albert began to play a short piece before he began to sing.

" _Up to mighty London  
Came an Irishman one day.  
As the __streets are paved with gold_ _  
Sure, everyone was gay,  
Singing songs of __Piccadilly_ _,  
_ _Strand_ _and_ _Leicester Square_ _,  
Till Paddy got excited,  
Then he shouted to them there:"_

 _It's a long way to Tipperary,_  
 _It's a long way to go._  
 _It's a long way to Tipperary,_  
 _To the sweetest girl I know!"_

Albert had turned his attention to his wife singing it to her. Before turning back to the piano. _  
"Goodbye, Piccadilly,  
Farewell, Leicester Square!  
It's a long long way to Tipperary,  
But my heart's right there."  
_

This time it was Hannah that began to sing.

 _"Paddy wrote a letter  
To his Irish Molly-O,  
Saying, "Should you not receive it,  
Write and let me know!"  
"If I make mistakes in spelling,  
Molly, dear," said he,  
"Remember, it's the pen that's bad,  
Don't lay the blame on __me!_ _""_

The two of them joining in duet, focusing squarely on one another, Bendy wondered if they were so into their moment they had forgotten that there was an audience.

"It's a long way to Tipperary,  
It's a long way to go.  
It's a long way to Tipperary,  
To the sweetest girl I know!  
Goodbye, Piccadilly,  
Farewell, Leicester Square!  
It's a long long way to Tipperary,  
But my heart's right there."

"Molly wrote a neat reply  
To Irish Paddy-O,  
Saying "Mike Maloney  
Wants to marry me, and so  
Leave the Strand and Piccadilly  
Or you'll be to blame,  
For love has fairly drove me silly:  
Hoping you're the same!""

"It's a long way to Tipperary,  
It's a long way to go.  
It's a long way to Tipperary,  
To the sweetest girl I know!  
Goodbye, Piccadilly,  
Farewell, Leicester Square!  
It's a long long way to Tipperary,  
But my heart's right there."

Their voices rang out once it was over. To be met with applauds.

"One more song!" Bendy shouted in delight. The redhead let a giggle slip through her lips.

"It seems we have a real music lover."

"Actually, Bendy would you like to learn how to play yourself?" Albert asked the demon. The rest of the family members where a bit surprised by the question. But an exited squeal, him nodding wildly and the sparkle in his eyes indicated that the demon loved the idea.

"Yeah!"

"Hannah, you up for it?" His wife nodded, her husband was up to something. She had a hunch on what it was about. She just hoped that whatever he was planning wouldn't backfire.

"Of course." She said in the happy-go-lucky tone she was known for. Albert left his spot and Hannah patted the seat next to her for Bendy to sit. Henry put the toon down. But it became obvious that Bendy couldn't see the notes let alone reach the keyboard.

"Harvey get the book from the dining room." Hope said directing her brother.

"I get a few, we'll need them." Harvey called back as he walked away.

"Now Bendy, do you know how to read notes?" She asked he upcoming student. Bendy nodded. He have read notes before, so he knew when the music went up or down but he didn't know which dot meant which key.

While Bendy was absorbed in his lesson Albert grabbed hold of Henry's arm leading him away. Hannah watched out of the corner of his eye. Her two other children noticed that they left but didn't ask.

"Ok, that will make it a bit easier." Hannah said just when Harvey returned with a stack of books, then placed them so that Bendy could reach and see clearly.

"Now this is C." She said placing her finger on the key as it produced a sound.

* * *

The study was not a large room. It could probably be compared to the office Joey had at the studio. Henry was just grateful there where windows made the entire room less claustrophobic. Henry didn't struggle when his father led him up the stairs and into the room he had seen so many time during his youth. Everything neat and tidy, everything had a place. Shelves filled with books had dates and filled with news clippings his father had written. The older man closed the door behind them to ensure that they wouldn't be disturbed. Henry took a deep breath, ready for his father to question him.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Henry I need to know, just what IS Bendy?"

"If I could tell you I would. All I know is that Joey preformed some sort of spell or ritual and Bendy came out of an inkwell."

"There was nothing else?"

"I think Joey used some of my hair, but what more he did I can't say." Henry said. His father stopped in his tracks before grabbing hold of his face, paying special attention to his eyes.

"Have you been feeling anything out of the ordinary? Fatigue, hunger, strange thought?" Henry felt worried by his father's questions.

"No, nothing. The only strange things that I have been doing is trying to make sure Bendy has everything he need. But other than that I have been like normal." Albert let go of his son, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Your eyes react like normal, at least there is nothing strange there."

"What was that about?" Henry getting more and more confused by the minute.

"If you had been affected by anything, your eyes wouldn't have reacted normally." Albert stated it calmly.

"How do you?"

"I have been in opium dens before Henry, had you been in that euphoria your pupils would have been dilated."

"Why would I be on anything?"

"I needed to make sure, because I need your full attention for this."

"Father you are worrying me."

"Good, because this is not something to take lightly."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Just what is Bendy to you?" His father's question was right to the point.

"I don't know." Henry had never thought of it before.

"You don't know? That won't cut it Henry." Every word.

"What?"

"That won't cut it when I call the priest here to deal with him." The coldness of his father chilled Henry to the core.

"Father you wouldn't." The shock on Henry's face.

"I will not risk my family, Henry. YOUR family." The brunette stated his words firm.

"You can't hurt him. He is a living being" Henry pleaded.

"He is sentient INK, what happens if he gets into the City's water supply and poisons it?"

"He wouldn't." Henry felt the worry creep into his mind. What if his father was right?

"What would happen, if his mischief caused someone to get seriously injured or killed?"

"He is not like that!" Henry trying to press all the doubt down, putting on fake bravado. But it was true as a toon, Bendy might unintentionally hurt someone.

"What happens when he grows up or learns he is not like you?" The words shredding Henry's hope of his father accepting Bendy.

"I will be there for him." An image of an elongated skeletal Bendy, a sadistic grim where his happy smile should be. No that was not his Bendy. He would not let him become something like that.

"That may not cut it. And what when people turn on you? Fearing you because of him?" Albert's voice stone cold, accusing, degrading.

"I will prove them wrong!" Henry was losing control of his anger, the hair and the back of his neck standing up. Clinging to the small amount of control he had left.

"Why would you go through this?"

"Because he is MY son!" Henry finally shouted, he was panting hard, rage filled his eyes. When the weight of the words he had spoken, his anger began to leave him replacing it with surprise. He turned to his father and Albert was smiling at him.

"You planned that?" Henry felt like a fool, his father had played him like a fiddle.

"Truth comes out easier in the heat of the moment." Albert admitted.

"But why?"

"I needed to know what was really at stake here." Albert eyes was softer, the same eyes he used when Henry was a child, back when he gotten into a fight in order to get one of his class mates of a negro boy. His heart had been in the right place, but his action was not acceptable.

His father put it in perspective for a young Henry at the time.

Even as an adult Henry still had a lot to learn.

"You are horrible." Henry admitted as tears of relief filled his eyes. A mixture of sobs and laughter emitted from his throat.

"I am sorry for pushing you that far Henry." Henry felt his father guide his head to his shoulder, before wrapping his arms around him. It was moment's like this understood just how different it was from when he was young. He was a good inch taller than his father but still not wiser than him.

"No, you did the right thing." Henry said, breathing in his father's scent, how the man could constantly smell like printed newspaper never seized to amaze him. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the man.

"I can never be as good as your mother when it comes to these things, but I want you to know. I AM proud of you." Henry just held tighter as his father continued.

"But I do not want you to live in a fantasy, it will be hard, there will be days where you feel like you can't do anything right. There will be times when the idea of just walking out the door seems tempting. There will be trial and error on your way, but if you show him just how much you care, he will repay you in kind."

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"If you ever get tired of journalism. Become a motivational speaker."

"I doubt it would work out, it would require smiling." His father joked in return. Henry laughed in kind. Henry didn't know how long they just stood their soaking in the moment.

It was then interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned to see Harvey standing there.

"Sorry to cut this short but Henry needs to get downstairs."

"Something wrong?" Henry asked worryingly.

"You need to see it for yourself." At that Henry brushed passed his brother not catching the smile on his face.

Henry was making his way down the stairs, as quietly as possible. He wanted to see what Harvey was going on about.

"Alright take it from the top." Henry heard his mother's voice before he heard the piano play an old nursery rhyme along with Bendy's voice accompanied by his sister.

" _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,_  
 _Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
 _Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_  
 _Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong."_

"I did it!" Bendy said his hands raised up as de declared his victory.

"See you did terrific!" He was told with the older woman giving him a big hug. Before the daughter decided to cut in and give the demon one herself.

"It sounded great." Henry said as he made his presence known. Giving the demon an applauded. Bendy became a bit bashful as Henry saw the grey blush spread across his cheeks. Before he jumped from the piano bench and made his way to the animator, a happy smile on his face.

"Really?!"

"Really, Really." Henry said happily as he scooped up the little demon. Henry felt how Bendy wrapped his arms around his neck. Henry must have imagined it but it felt like Bendy's chest was vibrating. Henry let out a chuckle, Bendy then pulled back and proudly declared.

"Next I will learn Grandpa Albert's rag-song." Henry didn't know what was cuter, the tremendous confidence he displayed despite just learning to play a beginners song or the fact that his father was already 'grandpa'.

"That might take a bit more time." Albert said as he stepped out into view. Bendy toned down his excitement and grabbed hold of Henry's shirt.

"Maybe one day." Henry said in a hopeful tone. His eyes on the demon, his little Bendy. Bendy returned it with a smile of his own, not the cheeky grin found on the posters but a smaller honest one.

"Yes, maybe one day." Albert said with a content smile. At that they heard the clock strike nine. None had realised just how late it was getting.

"Oh, I think it is time to go." Henry said, they still needed to make it back to Newark he didn't want to risk getting mugged with Bendy with him.

"But I want to stay." Bendy puffed his cheeks.

"We can come back and visit again. Besides it is bedtime." Henry said firmly.

"But I'm not hraaaaaaaaarrhh tired." Bendy said with a mighty yawn.

"Sure, you are just catching flies with your mouth." Henry replied sarcastically.

"I think I better go, the madam has curfew at 10." Hope said as she gathered up her purse and coat.

"I think I need to leave too." Harvey commented.

"Who knows perhaps next time we will have another guest. What do you think Harvey?" Hannah directed it at her oldest with a smug grim on her face. The answer she got in return was a dark red blush.

* * *

After the siblings and demon had left the older Howards stood there by the window looking out into the night.

"I take it your plan went well." She stated more than asked.

"Yes. Thank you for keeping Bendy occupied." Blue and brown eyes met. Still holding the same warmth for one another even after all this time.

"It was a pleasure, the little thing is so like him you know." She said as she undid her bun, letting her hair fall out showing the wavy locks she was proud of.

"Oh yes I have noticed. I just wonder if he himself has."

"I doubt it, I love my son to bits, but he isn't always the sharpest tool in the shed." At that Albert laughed.

"You and your wicked tongue."

"You married this wicked tongue, Mo Chroi." She said wrapping her arms behind his neck while his went to her hips.

"That I did. Now tell me who taught Bendy I was 'Grampa Albert'?" He teased.

"Oh please and you didn't enjoy it?" Hannah made a comeback, but as she watched her husband's face fall she knew he was thinking of something.

"You don't want him to call you that?" Hannah asked.

"It is too soon to tell."

"Give him a chance, Bertie."

"I just worry."

"Henry or Bendy?"

"Both, I just hope Henry knows what he is getting himself into. Raising a child isn't easy." Letting his wife know what really bothered him.

"Amen to that, but we had three and we still have our minds intact." She wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"They will find a way, they are part Howard and part Rowan and we are made of strong stuff." She continued.

"Thank you Hannah." Albert was grateful for what he had, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about what would be up ahead. But for now he buried his nose in her hair, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.


	17. Secret keeper

This is just something I do for fun. It is a bit of an AU and the things written may not fit with the cannon as more Chapters gets released. Especially now after the release of chapter five.

Also the names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

If you have any question or critic on the story please write in the comments.

* * *

Secret keeper

The sun had yet to rise, there was still time to catch it off-guard. The three explorer travelled down the narrow passages ready to finish their mission. The floor was treacherous with creaking boards that they were forced to navigate. They were now entering into the monsters lair. There it was completely still. They needed to make sure they were not spotted. Its eyes could see everything, the low rumbling informed the three that this was the time to strike. With the holy remedy ready to use.

It rustled as it moved but made no sign of being aware of them. They couldn't alert it or the smaller creature next to it would be over if they woke up. The youngest positioned it ready to tip it, all two of the three having a big grin on their faces.

"If you three so much as let a drop spill, you will not be able to sit by the time you get to class." Came the reply from the 'monster'. The same collected voice everyone knew, indicating that their father had indeed woken up.

"Damn it." The oldest of the boys muttered in defeat. His plan had failed once again, but he wouldn't give up just yet. 8 years and he still couldn't fool the old man, the two other boys also groaning in defeat.

"Not fair, we almost got you!" The four year old pouted.

"How did you know?" The middle sibling asked.

"I sleep with one eye open." He simply stated. The truth was that his sons where noisy in their own way. Julian kept giving orders to his younger brothers, Duncan was still quite noisy since he was so young, leaving Allan the only one that could have pulled it off, if he weren't so keen on avoiding trouble.

"That is not physically possible." The seven year old said confidently as he adjusted his glasses. Ready to disprove the mans' word.

"I have my ways. Tricks you pick up when you get older." He said offhandedly. He would never tell them the real reason though. If everything went as planned they would never need to know why.

"Ummh, what time is it?" The woman said having woken up from all the talking. Not being the person to easily fall asleep, she began rubbed her sleep from her eyes.

"Much too early, but the three stodges seems to think otherwise." The man nodded towards the boys.

"Julian, why are you and your brothers up at this hour?"

"Just a mission."

"You tried to pour water on your papa again?" She simply stated, the fact that her son 'swore' under his breath informed her she was indeed right.

"Go back to sleep. Heaven knows I need it." She said turning back so she was half-buried in the pillow.

"But mama." Duncan tried to plead. He man watched his son put on his best face, his dark eyes becoming shiny and his lip quivering.

"Now." She said sternly, cutting off any protest.

"Come Dunny, better get to bed." Allan said taking his younger brothers hand. Julian turned and followed his brothers a sour look still plastered on his face.

"Kids."

"Yet you wanted three of them." She commented.

"Oh please, like you regret it."

"When my beauty sleep gets interrupted, yes."

"Then you don't need any sleep. Ouch!" He received a pillow to the head for that one.

"Very funny." She said as she snatched the pillow back.

"Doll we both know it is impossible to improve perfection." He said as if he won, at least he won a bit when he saw her cheeks darken.

"Smooth talker." She said flirtingly.

"How else would I have gotten to you?"

"Fair point." She said facing her husband.

"How come I am the intended target? You are the one that has a head full of spikes." The man said feeling all the hairpins that she kept in her hair during the night. If not for his great night vision he would probably have missed her eyes rolling.

"Well you avoid the light like a pelage, I think Julian has convinced Duncan you are a vampire."

"Oh good grief." He replied flatly.

"Hey I know. But I am pretty sure the sink do not produce holy water. So if you are, that bath won't kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Norman said settling in.

"Have you heard any news about employment?" The wife asked hopefully.

"None, the lines to the soup kitchens are getting longer by the day it seems. All seems down on their luck these days."

"Perhaps it is useless." She sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, I have my job still. I take care of it."

"I know you do. But if I could help, you could come home earlier. I don't want your boys growing up without you there." She confessed, using those same eyes his boys did when they were in trouble. How could he look at those shiny eyes and not try to fulfil every request they made? Luckily his wife was a sensible woman, even if he knew she at times missed the old days.

"We manage, we always do."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" He asked with a stratified smirk.

"Night Norman." She said settling back in for the night. She said never answering his question.

"Night Zella." He said as he managed to get some more sleep.

* * *

Seeing Norman Polk walking down the streets of Belmont before daybreak was a common sight, if you could catch sight of him that is. Norman was an expert at weaving through shadows, his uncanny ability to do so had saved his life on several occasions. Especially during his youth, when a piece of information and fast reflexes could be what stood between you and a bullet in the head.

Even if he didn't 'need' these tactics anymore it always better to be on the cautious side. But even if he no longer had a gun to his head there was still a lot to look out for. He knew that even if he had it good for the moment it could all change on a whim, and he would have no say in it if it did happen.

If was at times daunting when he realised that his family's ability to eat was up to him, and him alone. Job opportunities where still scares and he knew that things beyond his control could be the deciding factor. But even if there was doubt in the back of his head, he wouldn't leave them for the world.

The salary he had was liveable, they could meet all their needs. But anything over the bare necessities where like a pipers dream.

He knew he had it better than most in his situation, he just felt like he was failing those promises he made so many years ago. He never wanted his children to worry about food or clothes or money. But it was tight, not the same as when he was a child but there were still noticeable difference between how his family lived and how some of his neighbours lived. Still they would get through they always did, he just hoped that he could gather some extra money since their anniversary was coming around the corner. But even if he did get some extra, it wasn't guaranteed that he would get to spend it. He was no stranger getting shooed out the door or having the owner overcharge him for goods.

He knew that the rebellious behaviour that his oldest son was showing was in response to his work. Norman after all had been a kid himself, he knew that if you caused mischief they would have no choice but to pay attention. Not the way he wanted his sons to act but he did understand why.

He had tried yesterday to talk to Mr Drew regarding having a second janitor or perhaps another inker. But when he snuck away to talk to the man. All he heard was Mr Drew and Mr Howard yelling at one another. It was muffled and there were only a few things that he could make out from that fight. But he knew it had something to do with a person since he kept hearing 'he' and 'him'. Something about introducing someone, whoever it was Joey was reluctant. Norman slipped away making sure that none of them heard him leave.

He told the rest of the department about the foul mood that their boss and head animator was in. Those two where not to be trifled with when they were angry. Hopefully he would have more luck today.

* * *

When Norman entered the studio it was probably slightly before seven in the morning. Since it was Monday morning Wally often didn't arrive until later.

That meant he had a chance to go over all the projectors and watch if there was any problem with the machines itself.

But then Norman heard voices, voices he could place.

'What was Clem doing in so early?' The strange thing was it was his so called 'Bendy voice' in use but it also sounded lighter. Suddenly another thought passed him by. If that wasn't Clem, where they planning on replacing Clem? Is that the reason why they were so secretive about this mysterious 'he'? If they got rid of Clem most of the staff would definitely protest. Meaning Joey would have quite a mess on his hands.

Norman needed to know, he didn't want that young man to have his heart broken. With light steps and swift motions he made his way to where the head animator worked.

"Again! Again!" The sound of an excited voice entered Norman's ears. He could almost peak around the corner to where the animator was.

"Alright one more time." Henry said as Norman peaked around the corner.

What Norman saw was not anything that he expected. Tossed in the air was a small creature, and when Henry caught it and then tilted it so it was upside down Norman could see its face.

It was Bendy.

Or at least something that looked strikingly like the Studios main character. It was making noised and shrieks of enjoyment from the attention it got from the animator.

Henry brought up the little demon before burying his face in his black stomach and blowing loudly. To which the black creatures returned with even more giggles and shrieks along with half-hearted pleads to stop.

Once the man did, the animator and demon where absorbed into their own little world. With 'Bendy' having his hands buried in Henry's hair both smiling brightly. It wasn't until Norman shifted his weight and one of the floorboards under him creaked loudly that the two of them stiffed.

"You can come out now, I know you are there." Henry called out. He felt how Bendy had stiffened and then Bendy's texture began to change. It was becoming wet to the touch, just like how it was when he held Bendy for the first time. He patted Bendy's back making sure he had support and to comfort the demon. Now he just needed to know who had found out. He had his suspicion who it could be. It wasn't Joey or Wally, Joey was already aware about Bendy's existence and he would have heard if it was Wally going around, considering the teens clumsiness. Sammy would have confronted him directly, but if Henry where to guess it would be the projectionist himself.

Norman cursed under his breath, but he knew he was found out. So he turned around the corner and stepped into the light. He finally had a chance to take in the 'thing' in Henry's arms. He was tiny and slightly off model. There was something bubbling at the corner of his eyes. But Norman did notice the death grip the creature had on Henry's waistcoat. Especially as it turned its face away from Norman, burying its face into Henry's chest.

"Norman." Henry said in a calm and collected tone, not the carefree tone Norman was used to. For once Norman actually feared what Henry might do. He had walked in on something so private, something no one was meant to see. But he kept it in, if he let his worry be seen Henry could use that against him. Keeping his cool would mean that the man in front of him didn't know he held power over him. A primal but affective tactic.

"Henry." Norman began, both men just stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. With only the sobbing of the creature filling the air. That was until Henry let out a long sigh and let his shoulders slump.

"I owe you an explanation. Don't I?"

"You'll be in quite the pickle if you don't." Norman said as he crossed his arms, awaiting said answer.

"Can you give me a second?" Henry said pointing to the small demon clinging to him. When Norman nodded Henry turned his attention to the smallest one present, once the demon looked up at the animator Henry spoke.

"Bendy, I will need to tell Norman how you came to be here. Do you want to calm down in your basket or be in my arms while I explain?" Norman heard a muffled sound that sounded like the demon said 'here' as he buried his face again in the animators' shirt.

"He knows English?" Norman said breaking the ice, it was time to gather information.

"Yes, he picks up on things very quickly. It sure isn't boring with him around." Henry said lightly bouncing the demon in his arms.

"So I will assume that 'he' is the reason you have been acting funny lately." Norman said pointing at the small toon.

"Yeah, I realised just how weird it looked to all of you."

"I think you owe Sammy the biggest explanation, when the rumour mill started he looked ready to wring someone's neck." At that Henry felt Bendy stiffen.

"Sammy is a passionate man, but he is not violent." Henry said making sure Bendy's head was lightly pressed against his heart. It always did the trick when the demon was upset, he just never knew why Bendy seemed to like the sound that much.

"Don't know about that, Sammy is just good at pushing stuff down until he explodes." Norman shot back.

"We are all people Norman, which means faults and strengths. You have them, I have them, Sammy has them and Joey has them."

"We all know that." Norman said with a satisfied smirk.

"Aww and I was trying to be inspirational." Henry said lightening up the situation.

"I think you just want to avoid explaining that little guy." Norman said to the little black and white creature that was now brave enough to look at him fully. There where hesitation in those dark eyes, but Norman knew that what often looked harmless could deadly. He would not fall for its appearance, he would have to wait and see.

* * *

After a short while Henry told the projectionist everything that had happened. How he met the small demon, that he had been looking out for him and that Bendy did indeed live with Henry.

"So let me get this straight, an inkwell, some symbols, a spell and candles was all that was needed to get Bendy here." Norman said as he gestured trying to place the information. He had removed his coat in order to not freeze once he got back underground his hat was off, but his dark glasses stayed on. He didn't want to be blinded by the lights that always bathed the animator's desk.

"Yes."

"So no one was killed or hurt?"

"No."

"Has Bendy done anything odd since he's been here?"

"Define odd."

"I don't know, walked on water?"

"I'm quite sure he isn't Christ."

"Never said he was."

"Look the only thing that is strange about Bendy is that he can't handle stress too well. He loses his shape, becomes wet to the touch." Henry said as he kept the demon close. Norman opened his mouth to argue, but shook his head and decided against it.

"Ai'm not gonna comment on that one." Norman had a laundry list of things that he would classify as odd, the toon's existence being on the top of that list.

"Norman, I know this is a lot to take in. But I need you to keep this a secret for now." And then Norman had an opening, now it was time to ask for a favour.

"Why is that?" Norman said

"Well Bendy is quite… the surprise." Henry said trying to formulate it right.

'That is putting it lightly' Norman thought.

"I just want to make sure both parties are ready. I don't want anything bad to happen." The latter part was more spoken to the demon rather than the man in front of him.

"There are no guarantees on those things." Norman said, he recalled his life as a young man, some had tipped toed around him others sneered at him when they thought he wasn't looking others tried to get him framed for thing he had no part in.

"I know, but it would be unfair to thrust this upon the rest of the staff, and it would be unfair to keep Bendy locked away."

"Well it's not under lock and key anymore. But I will keep my mouth close for a price."

"What do you want?" Henry asked, Norman stepped closer and whispered two request into the young mans ear.

"That's it?" Henry asked a bit surprised. Wondering why Norman didn't put him in any real trouble.

"Pretty much." Norman said backing away.

"I have to talk to Joey about that first one, but why do you need me to run that errand?"

"Because of Jim Crow, you can get around that entire problem, I can't." Norman admitted honestly.

"Who's Jim Crow?" Both men looked down at the little toon. The fact that the little toon could talk had almost slipped from Norman's mind.

"It's not a person. It's a collection of laws." Norman answered the toon. Beating around the bush would come back to haunt them if the little thing did indeed stick around. Bendy tilted his head and have an odd look.

"It's because I'm a negro, I have black skin." Norman simplified.

"But your skin is brown, like chocolate." When Bendy said that, Norman couldn't help but feel a smile rise, he understood that he didn't mean anything bad by that comparison.

"What colour is Henry then?" Norman asked out of curiosity, just to see what the toon would answer.

"Pig pink." He answered without any hesitation, at that Norman began to laugh. Henry however didn't seem to mind being compared to a pig since he was trying to keep himself from cracking up. Alright Norman admitted it, Bendy was kind of cute.

"Quite witty for someone that small." Norman said to Bendy. The demon smiled and the stretched out his left arm.

"I'm Bendy." Offering his hand to Norman, Henry was a bit surprised by Bendy's forwardness. But it only meant that Bendy was getting comfortable. If he continued to develop like this, he wouldn't need Henry to stand next to him.

"Norman Polk, projectionist for Joey Drew studio." Norman said taking the toons hand lightly shaking it.

"What's a projectionist?"

"You know that machine that stands right outside Joey's office." Norman said nodded his head in the direction of said machine. Bendy nodded.

"My job is to make sure they work, so that they can play the reels with your cartoons." At that Bendy's eyes became shiny. Exited at the thought of seeing some of Henry's work himself.

"You think I can see it?" The toon asked, just as excited as any child would.

"Not right now. But there will be a screening in a few days. If you are good I might sneak you in." Norman said tilting his glasses so for the first time they saw each other eye to eye. When Norman gave a wink at the small demon. To which Bendy responded with a big cheek to cheek grim.

"Thank you. Norman." The man said with a genuine smile on his face. Norman recognized that face, after all he had the same one for every new kid he got.

"Henry be glad he haven't learnt how to use that face against you. Because once he does it will be an uphill battle to not give in." Norman said before turning the corner, hopefully Henry would understand his warning.

After leaving the animator and demon to their own devices, Norman looked in the direction to Joey's office. He would find out just what went down, but he will honour his part of the deal. But if he wanted more information, he needed to enter Joey's domain. That would be another story, besides.

'Keep what you know a secret for now. Wait and see how it plays out.' At that Polk left the upper levels and made his way down to the lower levels.


	18. Joey's thoughts

I have been writing this fic for a year now. So I know that the information we have surrounding the game are different from when I started. But I will keep the AU as I planned it out originally. So characters and story may not be how they are described as in the game.

The names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

The magazine and books given titles mentioned in the chapter do not belong to me.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

If you have any question or critic on the story please write in the comments.

* * *

Joey's thoughts

The dark room only had one occupant, black hair glistened when the light hit it, his finger running over his pencil mustach as he thought. Icy blue eyes scanning the content of material for more information. Every note he had kept from the last month surrounding the project he had worked on.

It had been a failure.

Somewhat

True the ritual had created something.

But it wasn't Bendy

Even if it looked scarily like the toon.

It was wrong, the voice was the wrong pitch, the horns where too small, he was too tiny and his legs was too thick. It did show to have some sort of autonomous behaviour. But it did not react the way he wanted. It didn't bounce of and joyfully introduced itself, it didn't recognize him, he even had to introduce himself to it, when it should have known who he was.

It was a faulty model.

Unfortunately he would have to make due. Why did Henry have to interfere?

Joey let his hand rank through his black hair, his friend could be frustrating at times. Especially when he got sentimental.

He knew there was no way to reason with Henry. Especially when he got invested in Bendy so quickly. Knowing his friend he would keep the little thing close if he ever sensed danger from Joey. Meaning that he won't be able to re-use the resources they already had, Henry wouldn't allow Joey to call forth another Bendy.

It was quite a predicament indeed.

He had seen how Bendy reacted to Henry and the care, the affection was somewhat mutual. IF Bendy knew what his actions meant.

Problem with Henry was the fact that the man loved, and when he loved he invested all his time and energy into it. Love would be the death of him, and if Henry was destroyed Joey knew he would have to face the consequences.

Joey had seen his friend severely hurt by love.

When Henry lost his first idol, then have the girl he loved walked out his life.

Those incidents had turned Henry into a husk of his former self. He kept working but his heart wasn't in it. Everyone was affected by it, everyone wondered about it. It also jeopardized the studio when the head animator was almost unreachable, it took half a year to get the haunted look out of his eyes.

Joey had been far more rational than his friend during those times. Life is hard, besides women come and go. That girl he was so enamoured with couldn't put her own want away long enough for Henry to live his dream. Clashing ambitions lead to bitter disputes, he had his share of them.

But, when focus only on what other people want from you, you die. Joey had seen the results himself, they weren't pretty. He had seen passion drain from their eyes, a limp figure that seemed so far away, a mind fleeing to some place that they hope to find happiness.

He had witnessed it back when he was still a boy. He promised himself to never become like that, no matter the cause.

He would create wonders, he would become someone. He would not fade away into obscurity and become a name with no meaning. Life was a game, there were winners and losers, and he intended to be a winner.

But no one would take him seriously until he could provide what he promise. A cartoon character, alive and realised. Able to interact with everything around them. Like they had been pulled from the screen.

He looked over the note again, written neatly in his own handwriting.

* * *

January 13th

 _The intended ritual failed, besides a bubbling of the ink after ritual, no subject emerged from the symbol, and grimoire states that the summoning time needs a strong connection to intended summoning._

 _Midnight seems to give a reaction, but no manifestation._

 _Chain between the idea world and real is not strong enough._

 _Try a physical object for it to bind to next time._

January 20th

 _Tried the inclusion of a Bendy doll in order for a physical body to take form. Reaction same as last week, but bubbling of ink lasted longer than last time. My studies are paying off, but the creation may need 'biological building' material. Will have to gather a sample for next test._

January 27th

 _As luck would have it a rat was caught earlier today, it is still alive and might be of use in the ritual._

 _Strange thing happened once the ink reached the rat the lights went out and it ended abruptly._

 _The rat was still alive and hissing._

 _Perhaps needs HUMAN samples._

 _Collect material from other members of the studio._

February 1st

 _Material in use: human hair from Mr. Joseph Alphonse Drew._

 _The ink is reacting stronger than normal, no reaction like the last one. A more protruding bubble seems to take form but do not nothing else._

 _Needs to make sure the other materials last, has yet to gather material from the music department and inking department. But be discreet, Mr N. Polk is known to find out secrets._

February 3rd

 _The ink is reacting strongly to the new material, especially one of them. It is trashing around, but has yet to break through, gave up the endeavour around 1oclock after it had been still for half an hour. Next test should be the succeeding one._

 _Good thing I still have some strands left._

* * *

The next test was a successful one. But he didn't have the luxury of monitoring the thing as closely as he would have wanted. But then again Joey had never been one to nurture an emotional connection with someone. It would only get you hurt in the end, logic was a tool that he needed. It appeared that the toon had the mind of a toddler and any reasoning would be difficult for it to comprehend. So until Bendy was stable enough to work with Henry could continue to act like his nanny. Hopefully the animator wouldn't tear himself in two just to please the demon.

He had yet to reflect on the newest update. If he knew his friend right, which he did. It meant that the rest of the Howard clan was going to find out about Bendy. Henry assumes that the world is ready for something as grand as sentient art. No, Joey needed to be sure that the Bendy they presented to the public was perfect. Nothing less would do.

Joey's eyes landed on another text, a smile crept onto his lips. Pulling out the magazine that had started it all, and also the reason he ever became close to Henry.

 _'Weird Tales._ '

As a teen, it had been Joey's absolute favourite thing to read. To be honest it was still an interesting read. Even if he did admit some of the stories where far from literary classics.

Stories of horrors that lurked near and around humans, yet the ignorance of the common people, yet the inability to comprehend any strange phenomenon that surrounded them.

Back when they first met Henry they had been roughly the same size despite him being the same age as the Howard's oldest son. Joey had been a sickly child, stunting his growth and prohibited him from entering school when he should have. If not for his tutor he would have been back in a lot of subjects and not the frontrunner of his class.

Despite Joey being more affluent and academic of the two boys. There was something about Henry that made him curious. The boy that always got himself in trouble, but also the one that everyone seemed to love. Joey knew they respected him more than Henry but the boyish charm the younger man still had made people gather round him.

That was until bad times strikes, Henry will be the first one thrown into the deep end. His gullible behaviour and simple mind, was refreshing yet a gamble.

Henry found comfort in a mundane life, creating a world through his pictures, wonders through stories. He saw the world in extremes breathtakingly beautiful and kind to rough and indescribable. Joey was the complete opposite, he hated the mundane, and the reason stories of heroes and monsters even exist is to break away from the bleakness of being one of the masses. Why shouldn't he strive for excellence, it was all that mattered in the end. No matter how many fairy tales that said differently. That is what Joey wanted something otherworldly, and experience that few could achieve, and if they did see it, it would be because he let them.

He just knew that if he wanted to keep Henry he would need to play on the animators term, when it came to this 'Bendy' there was no rhyme or reasoning with the auburn-haired man. Henry didn't shy away from being affectionate in front of him. It made Joey's insides churn.

But dwelling on it wouldn't bring any success.

Joey looked at the letter that Price had sent him.

 **Ready to initiate the next step.**

Joey frowned at this, he wanted a perfect copy before he started on the next step. But he would have to make due. He would keep supervising the toon, until the time is right.


	19. Not Devil Darlin' for nothing

I have been writing this fic for a year now. So I know that the information we have surrounding the game are different from when I started. But I will keep the AU as I planned it out originally. So characters and story may not be how they are described as in the game.

The names given that are not cannon are what I have come up with. Same with description of looks, history, personality and relationship.

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to TheMeatly Games

If you have any question or critic on the story please write in the comments.

Also any product placement mentioned in this story belongs to their respective company.

 _Italic_ means it's a memory.

* * *

Not Devil Darlin' for nothing

Henry finally understood his father's warning.

He never phantom just how difficult it was to keep ONE child occupied. The problem was that Bendy was starting to get bored.

And good grief did the toon know how to raise hell.

At first Henry thought it was just harmless fun a way for him to pass the time. A paperclip out of place or a missing inkwell found on top of a cabinet.

After the meeting with his family Bendy had just gotten more and more energetic, the entire Sunday he and Bendy had spent it in an isolated part of a local park, thanks to the rain few had been out there. Henry had watched as the little demon sip and jump between puddles.

The problem arose more after the meeting with Polk, Henry had been called in for a quick meeting with the other department heads. It had been more or less Joey telling them to double the speed, or he would dock their pay. Enough to say that they needed to get starting yesterday.

Bendy was there waiting for him back at his desk. He held an old ratty baseball he found during their trip to the park. Indicating he wanted to play some more.

"I'm sorry bud, but I have to work right now. Let's do it later." Henry said. Henry watched the smile fell. But the demon nodded in understanding.

Three hours later and Bendy began to pull at Henry's leg. He held the ball one more time offering it to Henry inviting him to play. Once again Bendy looked dejected when Henry turned him down.

Henry did manage to play with Bendy during his lunchbreak but he needed to get back to his work desk. It was clear it wasn't enough for Bendy.

The second day Bendy did pull just a little bit harder when he tried to get Henry's attention. Henry had suggested that Bendy could draw something while he worked. Bendy did begrudgingly so for a few hours. Before trying to get Henry's attention again. He did the same thing the rest of the day. Waited a few hours, henry said no, wait a few more hours and try again. That's when Henry found one of his inkwells missing and found later in a very random spot.

The third day and Bendy's patience was wearing thin. During the entire afternoon Bendy had spent it in his basket. But that was after rearranging some of Henry's cells, spilling ink on the floor and turning the chair away from the table.

Bendy even slept in the basket by himself, to let Henry know just how angry he was with him. Henry didn't sleep much that night due to his guilt.

Not even two weeks alive and Henry was being reminded why Bendy was known as the little DEVIL Darlin'.

Problem was Henry had no way to take half a day of to play with the little thing and get his energy out. The idea of only drawing had now bored the toon. Bendy required more activity, but Henry was needed by his desk, working. Especially if he wanted Price's order completed and keeping the rest of the studio going.

It was Thursday morning, normally Henry would have been down in the music department ready to hear the band play. He was sure that Bendy would have loved it though. Sadly thought Henry didn't have the opportunity to sneak down there, and he couldn't trust Bendy to behave.

Norman had found the little demon down by the theatre earlier, he was probably trying to turn on the projector himself, but Bendy probably didn't know how to operate the machine and Norman didn't want to risk the machine just to find out.

So there Henry was. With one irate little demon, that had been pouty since yesterday evening. The worst had been that Bendy actually tried to shake his workstation while he was using it. Had he succeeded it would have meant redoing some of his work.

Bendy was now sitting in the corner as a punishment.

Did Henry feel guilty about it? Yes.

Was it needed to teach Bendy consequences? Definitely.

Did Henry want to scoop up the little tyke and hug it out? Without question.

Since yesterday Henry had been rethinking some of his past choices.

 _"'_ _I'm sorry but it won't work out. You say tomorrow, later, and maybe. I can't wait for that.'" With that she took her bag and walked out of his life. Lively hazel eyes welling up in tears saying goodbye to all that could have been._

He'd be dammed if he did the same idiotic thing twice.

Bendy had been sitting there for about 10 minutes. Time to take the bull by the horns.

"Bendy, you can come out now." Henry said, he wasn't angry or upset. That was until Bendy did turn gave him a stink eye, huffed and turned back around, decided to still sit there as a sign of defiance.

"Come on buddy, it can't be fun sitting there." Henry said trying to coax the demon out of the corner. But Bendy didn't budge.

'Great, now that stubborn streak has come back to bite you.' Henry thought to himself.

Henry rose from the work desk and made his way over to Bendy.

Even if Henry picked him up Bendy still refused to look at the animator.

Bendy now stood in front of Henry with the animator having a gentle but firm hold on the toons shoulders.

Henry tried to make the toon focus on him. Bendy would turn his head, eyes focus somewhere else. A frown still on his face.

This would take a while.

"Bendy can you look at me?" Henry said moving from side to side, only to have Bendy move his head to the opposite side. Bendy was clearly saying no. He didn't know how long he would spend his time trying to reason with the toon. But he was sure his stubbornness would wear down sooner or later.

What Henry hadn't prepared for Bendy to turn his face 180 degrees. It appears not giving Bendy a neck meant that the toon could do like an owl and turn his head all around. To say, he was both freaked out and a bit impressed. Henry had his eyes focused on the back of Bendy's head and was staring hard on a spot at the wall. Well aware Henry was looking at him. The tension could be cut with a knife neither party was ready to back down just yet.

"Um… Good day?" Both Bendy and Henry's attention had snapped up to the voice.

Henry begged inside is head. 'Not more work please.'

Henry also felt how Bendy shifted, first taking a step closer to Henry before stopping and stepping back. Still refusing to get close to the animator.

Even if the two of them saw the same person and recognized her their attention was on two very different things.

Henry was focusing on her face while Bendy took interest in the big satchel she was carrying.

* * *

Joey Drew Studious was unassuming from the outside. For all of Mr. Drew's extravagance, he haven't changed the exterior of the building. But then again the more unassuming the less likely to have robbers get in and take valuable equipment. It however still sent chills down her spine. It looked like a ghost house, all it was missing was bordered up or cracked windows. She entered the building, her black pencil skirt stretched with her strides and her satchel swung over her shoulder. It was strange that no one was there to greet her. It was more often than not the Blake twins would be running around or the janitor was heard somewhere making a ruckus.

She made her way towards the door that led to Joey's office and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She tried again and no response.

After the third time and placing her ear to the door she concluded he wasn't there.

She made her way to the art department when she saw the twins working furiously.

Nick noticed her and gave a big smile. His frazzled brother however just looked up before turning right back to his drawing board.

"Hi, Toots."

"Troost. Mr Blake." She corrected.

"As much as I'd love to have a doll making comebacks to me. I better get back to work. Joey threated to dock out pay if we don't get a move on your boss orders." He said turning his attention back to his work, inking the cells in a rapid pace.

"Then you know where Mr. Drew is?"

"Try his office, if not no idea." Nick said shrugging his shoulder his eyes still looking at the cells. She quietly sighed a bit dejected. She knew already knew that he wasn't there. The last thing she wanted was to track around the studio and disturb the workers.

"Alright thank you." She said as she made her way out of the room. If Mr. Drew wasn't in, there was only one other person she could ask regarding the status. Her boss wouldn't believe information it if it was from junior worker. She just hoped that the interaction last week didn't put her out of his good book.

Ruth Troost didn't know what to expect when she turned the corner to Mr. Howards' workstation. Bendy and Henry having a staring contest with the wall wasn't one of them.

"Um… Good day?" Now they were both focusing on her.

Seeing Bendy move around in reality was still something to get used to. Every mundane thing from the fact he could cast his own shadow and how light reacted when it hit him was new. The light reflected when it hit his black body but when it came to his face it was much more subtle. Much like how human hair or glossy fur shone while skin didn't.

"Miss Troost, what do I owe the pleasure? " Henry asked putting on a smile.

"Its work related I'm afraid." She said, she managed to catch the distraught face Henry made before he went back into a professional smile. Not that she blamed him, last time they saw each other she had made some accusation and the time before that she delivered even more work and pressure to the studio.

"Hello there Bendy, how are you?" She asked the little demon, the devil Darlin's attention snapped back to her. Bendy answered back in a mumble, his eyes shifting around before going back to her satchel.

"What's in there?" He said pointing in the satchel. She looked down on her bag, and then smiled at the demon.

"It's my working bag, it has everything I would need during the day." She said.

"Can I look at it please?" Bendy asked in a sickly sweet tone. She decided to humour him.

She put her bag down so Bendy could get a better look. It didn't take long for the demon to dive over there and open it up to look at the content. He didn't even stop when Henry let out a warning.

"Bendy get out of there, it isn't nice going through others' things." Henry said but Bendy didn't pay any mind.

"It's not all that deep! Where are the fun stuff?!" Bendy said he kept rustling around in the bag.

"What exactly where you looking for?" Ruth asked as she hunched down next to the demon.

"Cream pie, rubber chicken, anvil…"

"What do you need an anvil for?" Her eyebrow shot up as she asked the little demon.

"To drop on Henry." Bendy rose up to look her in the eye as he answered. Ruth didn't know if she should have laughed or be as horrified as Henry appeared to be. But decided to keep herself natural and find out a bit more.

"Did something happen?" She asked as Bendy crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

"He's been ignorin' me for days." Bendy grumbled in defence, his cheek puffing up in a pout.

"Really? That sounds really mean." She said focusing on keeping her soft voice.

"Yeah! At least you get it." Bendy said before he turned his attention back to the bag he was standing in.

Something shiny caught his eye. Bendy went back down and came back up with a stylised bottle with a blue topper. Bendy had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes seeing how the amber coloured liquid shone when the light hit it.

"Woah, pretty." Bendy stated in awe.

"That's my perfume, here." She said as she held out her wrist to the toons head. Bendy hesitated before he took a whiff and they watched as a pleasant smile spread across his face.

'Alright he likes that smell.' Henry mentally noted.

Then Bendy began to pull on the bottle but it wouldn't budge. Much too his surprise. He tried again and his brow furrowed. Henry was no expert in expensive goods, it was more Joey's forte. But he was quite sure perfume weren't meant to be that difficult to open. He gave her a questioning look. Ruth rose to her feet as she met his eyes.

"It's infused with cork, it takes longer to get into the bottle." Ruth said in a hushed tone.

"Why do you even need to cork it?" Henry asked not really understanding why one would make a perfume bottle unusable.

"To prevent others to use it when I wasn't looking." Now that was an idea he could get behind. He don't know how many times he stole his brother's inkwell to draw. Needless to say Harvey wasn't happy to find out during class that his bottle was almost empty.

They heard grunts and whines as Bendy tried again and again to get the bottle open, even trying to pull the top with his teeth.

Bendy grabbed a firmer hold of the bottles neck and topper pulling with all his might. His tongue out as he focused and his brow scrunched down not giving up on opening it. They heard the sound of cork gliding and it didn't take long for them to realise what was going to happen.

"Bendy don't!" Henry tried to warn the demon.

But too late, the little demon managed to splash perfume in his face, in his mouth and in his eyes.

The high-pitched scream of pain followed as Bendy burst in to tears.

Henry went into panic, until he heard a very clear voice giving directions.

"Get me a glass of water and a wet rag." Henry quickly left to get those items. His mind running a mile a minute. Good God he had screwed up, he had screwed up badly.

* * *

'You are supposed to care for him, yet he is in pain because of you.' Henry scolded himself. He looked at his reflection as he wetted up an old handkerchief in the bathroom. He noticed the bags forming under his eyes. Great… he looked as horrible as he felt.

When Henry came back to his workstation. An upset Bendy was currently sitting in Ruth's lap. She had seated herself in his chair and was currently whispering sweet things to the toon.

She took note of Henry's return and held out her hand asking for the items.

She quickly took the rag and placed it over Bendy's eyes. He instantly began to rub it against his face. He began to calm, she took the rag ordered him to both blow his nose and spit into the rag.

Bendy complied.

Lastly she took the water making a gurgling sound and swallowed.

She instructed Bendy to do the same but to spit it back into the glass.

Bendy followed her instructions to a tee. Spitting back out a dark murky liquid.

Henry focused on Bendy's face there were still traces where he had cried but he wasn't screaming like a banshee anymore. She kept rocking him ever so slightly, hiccups where heard from time to time still.

She finally shifted her sole focus from the demon in her arm to the worried man before her.

Henry was prepared to be scolded, he should have had more discipline on Bendy.

"I have a packet of Black Crows in my bag, do you think you can get them?"

Henry was stumped but complied. He was not one to snoop through a woman's bag, even if he had teased his sister when he was a teen he would. He found that there were quite a few items in it. Documents, notebook, something lacy that Henry prayed was just a handkerchief, the bottle of Shalimar that had caused his entire circus, a purse and finally a green and reddish orange box.

Bendy was also looking at him wondering what Henry was up to. Eyes focused on the box as it came closer to him. Ruth took the box placed it on her knees, using only one hand as she held him with the other. She pulled out a small black round shape from the box.

"Here, have some candy. It will help you feel a bit better."

Bendy hesitantly opened his mouth, the candy had a strong flavour and was chewy. But it tasted much, much, MUCH, better than the perfume.

Bendy chewed happily on it when he swallowed it he felt a finger stoke him over his cheeks, drying of the rest of the tear trails.

'This feels nice.' Bendy thought as he drifted off.

* * *

Henry could cry from relief, both for himself and for Bendy.

He was finally asleep. That meant Henry could work. Yet that didn't solve the issue itself.

He didn't dare wake up the sleeping demon, who knew what mood Bendy would be in after that blow up.

"Mr. Howard?" She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Sorry. Just… thank you." Henry said letting out a long sigh.

"It's alright. I partly caused this entire incident, it was the right thing to do."

"I really messed up, good God did I mess it up." Henry admitted defeated.

"Don't worry you are not a horrible person."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you were, you wouldn't be upset over what happened." She said in earnest.

"I haven't been paying as much attention to Bendy because of my work. But if I don't do it I could get docked, and not be able to take care of him." Henry said leaning against the wall. Henry didn't like to complain, his worried where minimal compare to some of the other workers at the studio.

"The thing is, you are trying to do two peoples work. You are trying to be both father and mother at the same time. It is a lot to take in especially when you are still adjusting to your new lot in life."

"Then how did you know what to do?" Henry rubbed his eyes rubbing away any tears that threatened to spill out.

"I have been in situations like that before." She said letting her eyes drift to the tiny demon in her arms. Letting her finger trace over those pale white cheeks and Bendy got comfortable and grabbed hold of her shirt.

"How so?" Henry asked, he knew he shouldn't assume situations or how a person was. But Miss Troost never struck him a motherly person. Courteous and nice sure, but not one to care for children.

"Back when I was younger, I often ended up babysitting both my younger siblings and kids in the neighbourhood."

"Wow, they must have really respected you." Henry said as he rested his back against the wall. He really shouldn't exchange pleasantries, but it would be rude to just shoo her away.

"It was more that, my older brother often wanted to go out with the daughters that was supposed to watch the kids. They wouldn't leave unless someone took over her duty, so I got promoted to watching over way younger kids."

"Something tells me it wasn't a one-time thing." Henry said in a joking tone.

"I love my brother, but he was quite a cad when he was younger. So… yes." She said rolling her eyes.

"Must have been quite an experience." Henry now having something to reference. True, he was the older brother to Hope but he had never been tasked on 'taking care' of a child before Bendy. The rest of his family lived too far away for him to be asked to babysit or care for children.

"The first time it happened I was terrified. I was tasked to look after a five year boy and I was ten almost eleven. Luckily both of us survived. Last thing I heard he is working down at the docks back home." She finished with a pleasant smile, which Henry returned on his own.

"Perhaps I should leave so that you can go back to work." She said as she shifted to get up. As she moved Bendy let out a groan on disapproval causing both of them to freeze. Then Bendy stopped whining and settled back.

"I better get you a chair." Henry sighed. Bendy's grip on her shirt just tightened indicating that the sleeping demon wouldn't release her any time soon.

"I will probably be here a while." Ruth agreed a bit dejected.

"One second." Henry said as he disappeared before quickly repapering with an identical wooden chair.

"Sorry but it's the best we have." He said setting it down by the wall allowing herself to sit down again. Bendy once again made himself comfortable as tiny snores left his mouth.

"Thank you."

"I will need to get back to work, if that is alright?"

"Its fine, I can get my work done from here." She said, Henry looked at her strangely but then turned back to his board and began to work. She watched in astonishment just how fast he was every 30 second of so a new drawing was made.

"I'm just wondering, why are you at the studio today?" Henry asked in genuine curiosity. Keeping his focus on the table and papers in front of him.

"Mr. Price wanted to get an update on how 'his' Cartoons are coming along." Henry felt his mood sour when he heard that Price claimed the studio's creations as his. To him it was akin to a landlord claiming ownership of a tenants pet or work. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Does he have that little faith in our team, that he wants you to keep an eye on us?"

"He does this with all his investments, he believes breathing down their necks will cause more efficiency."

"But you don't?"

"I believe that as an investor you do have a responsibility and a privilege in ensuring whatever you are investing in. For both the product you produce but also those that are working. But constant pressure on workers could lead to breakdowns. No one is benefited from those."

"Tell me about it. The only one that does benefit from all of that is Nurse Carver." Henry stated in an offhanded manner.

"I didn't know the studio even had its own a nurse." She claimed in surprise.

"We do, at least a few days a week we do. But she comes in more and more the closer to deadlines we come. I believe she even called it 'nightmare week'."

"I can imagine why." Ruth said in a soft tone.

"At least she gets a bigger pay check that week. The rest of us will have to make do with being able to finally sleep again."

"There is actually something I have been wondering. How come no one came when Bendy started to cry? I know that we are a bit away from the art department, but still…" She trailed off. Her fingers trailing over a white cheek.

"They probably assumed that it was a scream of frustration. When Joey does stuff like this, it is pretty common." Henry shrugged it off. He have heard this type of conversation before. Now she was the one looking worryingly at him.

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"I doubt it is. But business, as much as Joey talk about dream. There is quite a bit of grunt work most people don't understand." Henry was never a business savvy man, his brother could claim that title. But he was a hard worker, and those where the people that made the world go around.

"But you love it, which is why you stay despite everything." She said with such sincerity that Henry understood that she meant it as the highest form of compliment.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Do you love it more now? Considering… you know." She trailed off.

"You mean the fact that I now have the possibility to get to know my toon?" Henry clarified.

"Yes. Wait… your toon? Won't Mr. Drew take offense in that statement?" She asked surprised at this new revelation. She always assumed Mr. Drew had designed the original mascot. It was at least how Mr. Drew portrayed it.

"Doubt it. Most of the staff know that I am the original designer of Bendy. Joey and the departments did help me with his name though."

"I have a feeling there is a story behind it." A smile spreading across her lips.

"You have no idea." Henry said good-naturally. Laughing thinking back at the entire event.

"I would love to hear it."

"How about I tell you the next time you save my hide?"

"If you don't want to tell me just say so." She said letting one of her eyebrows raise up in a sarcastic gesture.

"Why do you assume, I won't need you to swoop in and save me from a situation like this again?" Henry turned back to the woman now. His toon fast asleep, no worry or care as he slept in the secretary's lap, his head laying on her crossed arm as it formed a makeshift cradle.

"I think you are a bit too hard on yourself. No one knows how to be the perfect parent. I would go so far as to say it is a myth."

"You should probably be careful with that statement, someone might get upset."

"Some might be relieved. You need to know your audience Mr. Howard. It is refreshing to be upfront with an opinion, sometimes it is not a possibility."

"As flattered as I am that you trust me. I wonder why? We aren't really all that close."

"I like to believe I am a good judge of character." She said as her fingers trailed over Bendys' closed eyes. Surprised to feel a short, soft row of hair. She felt the lashes move when Bendy squirmed and she removed her hand as if she had been burned. Henry of course noticed.

"What is it?"

"Sorry. Still I'm getting use to him." she really shouldn't disturb the sleeping toon but then again curiosity is quite a driving force.

"Is it alright if I draw for a few hours." He said as he turned back to the drawing board.

"Of course, I can check of the progress with you in the meantime."

"Won't you need to take notes?" Henry asked curiously.

"I have a good memory."

"You can memorize almost 20 episode and keep track of them?" The shocked look of Henry's face was comical.

"Photographic memory." She said in an offhanded comment. Henry just nodded and went back to the drawing board. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Henry was surprised just how quickly he managed to finish the cells. One episode, then another and another. Perhaps it was the feeling of the weight of his should that made him more efficient. He traded information and progress with her for the rest of the afternoon. Before he knew it, all that had built up due to demand and distractions was completed.

Henry stretched himself as he shifted in his chair. Feeling his muscles pop after being in the same position for hours.

Henry turned around and to his surprise found Bendy wide awake and he was paying attention to Ruth. Henry couldn't hear what the two of them where whispering about. But he was glad Bendy was back to his happy-go-lucky self.

Ruth noticed the animator looking at them, Bendy in turn looked at Henry.

"Hi Buddy." Henry said to the toon. Bendy looked around a bit uncomfortable and … ashamined? Henry heard a small voice mumble something.

"Sorry I didn't hear that." Henry asked as he got over and hunched down so him and Bendy was eye to eye.

"Ah'm sorry." Bendy said not wanting to face the animator.

"I'm sorry, I messed up too. Think you can forgive me?" Henry asked the little demon. Bendy looked a bit surprised, then smiled and nodded eagerly. Holding out his hands for a hug, as soon as Henry was within grabbing distance Bendy pulled the man closer to him. Which in turn meant that Henry had his chin resting on her lap, with another body part pressed against the side of his temple. He was quite sure that only Bendy wasn't embarrassed by this position.

Once Bendy released Henry, both humans stood up knowing it was time for her to leave.

"Bendy Miss Troots needs to go now. Say good bye to her." Henry said using the soft voice Ruth used earlier.

"No." Bendy stated flatly.

"Bendy she can't stay right now, but I bet she would love to come visit." Henry tried to explain.

At that Bendy gave a pout with big shiny eyes.

"Alright, now you are just being cute." Henry said as he watched his toon. Before he scooped up the demon. Bendy clung to the woman's shirt. Giving out protests of "No!"

"Bendy I need to go, now. But we will meet again another day." She said to the small demon.

"Promise?" He asked in a small voice.

"I promise." She said. Even if Bendy wasn't pleased with that he did let go of her. She placed her lips on Bendy's forehead. Bendy's cheeks darkened but he gave a thousand watt smile. Everything was alright now. She returned his smile with her own.

"Thank you for today Mr. Howard. Hopefully next time will be for a more joyous occasion." She said her green eyes shiny. Henry nodded, he would really appreciate it if her appearance weren't synonymous with more work or embarrassing situations.

"I would like that. Take care." He sent her off with a smile.

"Bye Ruthie!" Bendy said as he waved goodbye. She did the same in a much more subdued way.

Once she was out of sight Henry turned his attention back to the demon in his arms.

"Ruthie?"

"It suites her!" Bendy said in his defence as Henry chuckled.


End file.
